Destino Verdadero
by Pablo Fernando Cornejo Hidalgo
Summary: Un destino que favoreció a uno, mientras uno era famoso el otro...común. Al final de la guerra solo trajo mas fama para el primero , pero el destino del segundo era aun mas grande que el del primero pero apartado de su mundo, un destino que cruza con el de varias personas; ambos mundos se encontraran...¿Cual sera el motivo? Ningún personaje es mio. Todo el crédito a sus creadores.
1. Final de una Historia e Inicio de Otra

_**Final de una Historia y el Inicio de Otra.**_

La guerra se ganó, hubo muertes y sacrificios, claro está, pero el destino era el mismo, la victoria. Una familia entera estaba en el centro de esta, la familia Potter, compuesta por cuatro personas; James Potter, Lord de la casa Potter, su esposa Lili Evans, sus dos hijos, el mayor Charles Potter y la menor Rose Potter, los cuatro recibían vítores y aplausos de todos los presentes, sus amigos y sus compañeros estaban aplaudiendo como locos al saber que el señor oscuro, Lord Voldemort había caído; todos celebraban sin darse cuenta que faltaba un integrante de la familia, el verdadero salvador, Harry James Potter.

El joven pelinegro de ojos verdes estaba en el Bosque Prohibido, el era el verdadero salvador ya que sin su ayuda ninguno de los tres "leones", su propio hermano, Ron Billius Weasley y Hermione Granger hubieran podido encontrar la forma de deshacerse de los horrocrux's, el había salvado "sus traseros" en más de una ocasión, se enfrentó a una treintena de mortifagos y carroñeros, el voló un dragón, un dragón que ninguno pudo volar ya que sus "amigos" lo abandonaron al usar un traslador para salir del banco de Gringotts.

_**Flashback:**_

-_**Joven mago, tus amigos te dejaron**_\- la observación muy obvia del dragón era cierta, utilizaron el traslador para salir de ese lugar olvidando al pelinegro quien solo miro el espacio vacío que quedaba.- No me sorprende, soy algui…..- estaba hablando el pelinegro pero el dragón lo detiene.-_**He visto a través de tus ojos, he visto los colores de tu corazón y de tu alma.**_\- dijo el dragón sorprendiendo al joven.- _**Sube rápido…..jinete de dragón.**_\- dijo el dragón bajando su ala al suelo para que Harry pudiera subir, apenas puso un pie en el ala fue impulsado y cayó sobre el dragón, antes de que se pudiera quejar el dragón soltó un chorro de fuego blanco incinerando a los magos y despertando a Bogrod del maleficio.

-_**Volveremos a vernos, duendecillo**_.- dijo el dragón asustando al duende que de nueva cuenta se desmayó.- No sabía que los dragones hablaban.- dijo Harry mientras el dragón con una ráfaga de su fuego blanco hizo un agujero en el techo de la caverna subterránea del banco saliendo por el vestíbulo principal.-_**Nadie lo sabe, solo aquellos que son valientes y puros en sus intenciones pueden escucharnos, de hecho eres el segundo en escuchar a un dragón hablar.-**_ dijo el dragón mientras montaba el vuelo por los cielos de Londres surcando sobre las nubes londinenses.- _**El primero fue el primer hechicero, Merlín.-**_ sorprendió a Harry la declaración del dragón quien solo continuaba volando.- ¿Hechicero, no debería ser mago?- pregunto el joven al dragón que solo comenzó a carcajearse sorprendiendo al joven.

-_**Mago es aquel que solo "domina" la magia a través de artilugios, hechicero es aquel que domina la magia sin estos mientras la canaliza a través de su enlace con ella, son aquellos que nacen con la capacidad nata de controlar la magia sin restricciones, podrías traer de la muerte a cuantos quieras o poder vencer a esta. Son escasos los hechiceros, viven en los dos mundos, no dependen de la magia.**_\- dijo el dragón mientras el joven se ponía a pensar en sus palabras.- _**Pero tú, tu eres único, único en su clase, cuando la guerra acabe vuelve a Gringotts, ellos podrán decirte tu verdadero linaje, jinete de dragón.**_**\- **dijo el dragón antes de aterrizar limpiamente en el suelo delante de un lago, un lago tan cristalino que podrías mirar tu reflejo en él,

-_**Un destino único te aguarda muchacho, descubre tu verdadero linaje y muéstrale al mundo lo que un hechicero puede revelar.**_\- dijo el dragón antes de volver a levantar el vuelo y volver por donde vino. Antes de que Harry comenzara a andar, un rayo cayó sobre tierra llana levantando pedruscos, en el lugar del impacto apareció un báculo, blanco, tan blanco como las nubes mismas, adornado con filamentos dorados y en la punta que se llegaba a ver se podía ver una gema, una gema de color dorado, brillaba con la intensidad del sol, cuando Harry apenas lo toco este desapareció para desilusión del joven mago.

_**Flashback Fin:**_

El joven pelinegro estaba por salir del bosque prohibido cuando un brillo blancuzco tenue con la forma de un perro llamo su atención, este brillo se adentró en el bosque prohibido hasta llegar donde su hermano "murió", el pelinegro siguió al perro solo para que este se detuviera y con unos toques de su pata delantera golpeara un punto en específico, el joven pelinegro se acercó al perro y este volvió a pisar con su pata el mismo lugar, el joven no entendía hasta que el brillo comenzó a rascar la tierra, comenzó a cavar en ese punto solo para encontrarse con una piedra negra, tan negra que parecía absorber el brillo con forma de perro, Harry lo tomo solo para que el brillo fuera absorbido y nuevamente saliera para tomar la forma de Sirius Black, su padrino.

_-«Harry, mi muchacho.»- _era la voz de un hombre en sus 36 con pelo ondulado, el joven al verlo quiso abrazarlo pero este solo lo traspaso.- Si….Sirius, pa…..padrino.- decía el joven entre sollozos al ver al hombre que le enseño todo lo que sabía, aquel que fue un maestro para él, aquel que nunca le fallo.- _«No, no llores, mi niño. Era inevitable, sabíamos que esto iba a suceder de un momento a otro.»_\- el joven solo se sento y con sus brazos atrajo sus piernas al pecho mientras el espectro de su padrino se ponía a lado de este y con una mano quería calmar a su ahijado solo que no podía tocarlo.-_«Sabes, la muerte….la muerte es solo un paso, un inicio a una gran aventura que nunca acabara.»_\- decía el espíritu mientras el joven solo lo miraba.- Pe….pero no po…podre acom….acompañarte en esa aven….aventura.- dijo el pelinegro mientras el hombre solo sonreía.-_«Entonces te acompañare en la tuya, la muerte me mostro tu camino, tu sendero y este será el más grande, el más maravilloso pero a la vez el más duro que exista; estará lleno de desafíos, de obstáculos que sé que tú los superaras.»_\- dijo el espíritu mientras el pelinegro solo miraba a su padrino sin entender.-_«Estaré contigo hasta el final, siempre estaré contigo, mi niño, mi…..hijo. Además, Buckbeak te está esperando en el observatorio.»- _dijo el hombre mientras depositaba ambas manos en los hombros del pelinegro quien lo miro decidido.

-Nunca me daré por vencido, nunca decaeré ni me rendiré.- dijo para que la piedra de la resurrección, una de las reliquias de la muerte que estaba en su puño soltara un destello aceptando las palabras del pelinegro quien ignoraba el brillo negruzco de esta hasta que el brillo creció en luminosidad que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, los abrió a los pocos minutos para encontrar en su dedo anular un anillo, el mismo anillo que la muerte misma le dio a Cadmus Peverell que solo apareció por un momento para después desaparecer aunque el todavía sentía el peso de este. Unos pocos minutos después salió del bosque prohibido para marchar rumbo al castillo de Hogwarts, entrando por una puerta lateral el joven marcho a lo que solían ser sus habitaciones sin ser visto por alguien o por los cuadros del colegio quienes estaban mirando la celebración ajena al muchacho.

Llego a su cuarto que compartía con su hermano y dos de sus amigos, Seamus Finnegan y Ron Weasley, tomo sus útiles y con un encantamiento de chorro de llamas fueron consumidos al instante, tomo sus ropas y sus túnicas guardándolas en la que solía ser el bolso que estaba encantado con peso pluma y el espacio interior agrandado, este solía pertenecer a su padre pero él lo tomo ya que había sido dejado en el desván de su casa.- Bueno, esto es lo último.- dijo mientras miraba el baúl de su hermano y con un _Alohomora_ abría este y sin desordenar nada tomo la capa de invisibilidad que era una reliquia familiar.

Al tomar la capa de invisibilidad, el anillo apareció y conjuntamente liberaron una onda de magia que alerto a todos en el castillo, cuatro espectros aparecieron delante del joven.- _Buena forma de llamar la atención, Harry_.- dijo sarcásticamente un espectro de cabeza calva mientras uno de los espectros, una mujer en su edad madura miraba por cada lado de la habitación.- _Tienes que irte ya, ellos están en camino._\- dijo el espectro de Helena Ravenclaw, el joven tomo la capa y la metió en su bolso de peso pluma, tomando su varita salió a trompicones de los cuartos de Gryffindor mientras los espectros iban delante de él.- _Por aquí, joven mago._\- dijo un espectro melenudo mientras guiaban a Harry por el camino más corto hacia el observatorio del castillo.

Delante del grupo estaban un grupo compuesto por los hijos de mortifagos incontentos con el final de la guerra, cuando sintieron los pasos aproximándose de un grupo grande solo comenzaron a correr esperando interceptarlos en algún lugar.- Por aquí.- dijo un miembro del grupo mientras con varita en mano se deslizaba por los pasadizos; Harry llego a una escalera en espiral solo para detenerse cuando sintió como esta comenzaba a dar vueltas elevándose.- Harry, ¿Qué….que haces?- pregunto un hombre de edad avanzada con una barba tan larga y con el pelo blanquecino, detrás de ellos estaban algunos de la orden del fénix.- No pasa na….- estaba diciendo pero antes de completar esquivo un _Baubillius_ lanzado por uno de los slytherin que estaba en el otro grupo.- Muere, bastardo, _Fiendfire._\- nadie pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, el hechizo convoco una marea de fuego que al poco tiempo estaba avanzando contra el pelinegro.-«_Úsame ahora, chico.»-_una voz en su cabeza resonó solo para que el báculo apareciera y Harry, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes lo golpeara con todas sus fuerzas en el suelo.

Para sorpresa de todos y en especial de Dumbledore, una cúpula rodeara al pelinegro y se expandiera violentamente haciendo que todos salieran expulsados del suelo, cayeron unos sobre otros mientras en el epicentro de tal cúpula se hallara a Harry asombrado, el fantasma de Godric apareció.- _Rápido, no tienes tiempo.- _dijo el fantasma solo para que el joven silbara fuertemente aturdiendo por un instante a los presentes, un graznido llamo la atención de todos los presentes, el grupo de slytherin se paraba a duras penas mirando como el pelinegro iba hacia ellos.- Fuera de mi camino.- dijo el pelinegro solo para que estos salieran volando, algunos estrellando sus testas contra las paredes y otros dos no tuvieron la suerte solo para que acabaran cayendo hacia el vacío.- Por aquí, muchacho.- dijo el pelinegro solo para que el hipogrifo volara en picada mientras Harry saltaba al vacío, Dumbledore así como los miembros de la orden del fénix se acercaron al borde del observatorio esperando ver al chico cayendo al vacío solo para que retrocedieran intempestivamente al ver a Harry sobre el hipogrifo elevándose hacia el cielo, antes de que alguno hiciera o pensara en como traer al muchacho de vuelta, la varita de Dumbledore salió volando de sus manos solo para desaparecer en el aire.

-¿Qué…que demo….- Dumbledore no sabía que había pasado hasta que una idea, un terrible pensamiento le llego a la mente.- _Maldita sea, el…ese chiquillo las….las tendrá. Ese maldito niño echara todo a perder._\- sus maquinaciones así como sus planes a futuro se estropearon al ver como el joven se adentraba en el bosque perdido.- Kingsley, dile a los Potter que los quiero en mi despacho. ¡Ahora!- grito el anciano mientras el auror salió disparado a cumplir las órdenes del anciano.

Harry estaba esquivando uno que otro obstáculo, le hubiera encantado que el regalo de su padrino viniera con el.- «_Puedes invocarla, solo apunta tu mano al castillo y concéntrate en lo que quieres.»_\- la voz de antes volvió a hablarle pero por algún motivo el pelinegro volvió a hacerle caso, apunto su mano al castillo y se concentró en el regalo de su padrino, la saeta de fuego que se había quedado en la oficina del director; mientras que en esa oficina se realizaba una discusión que podría haber irritado al pelinegro de estar presente.

_Despacho de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:_

-James, Lily. Sé que ya han estado pensando pero….- el director no pudo seguir porque la puerta se abrió intempestivamente mostrando a un pelirrojo de ojos cafés iracundo seguido de una molesta pelirroja de ojos verdes.- Mama, Rose ha vuelto a tomar mi capa de invisibilidad.- dijo llamando la atención de todos, especialmente del director.- Yo no la he tomado, he estado en la fiesta con ustedes.- dijo la niña mientras refunfuñaba por las acusaciones de su hermano mayor.- Ya, ya, ¿seguro la buscaste bien?- pregunto Lily mientras abrazaba a la niña que seguía refunfuñando a su hermano.- Si, la he buscado por todo el cuar…- dijo hasta que se quedó helado, todos lo miraron dubitativamente.- Harry, Harry ha tomado mi capa. Papa, Harry ha tomado la capa de invisibilidad.- dijo a su padre quien miro a su hijo seriamente.- No acuses a tu hermano de esa manera, el a las justas podía hacer un…..- estaba diciendo el pelinegro mayor cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir solo para que Kingsley Shacklebolt entro por ella.- Albus, la piedra no está.- dijo mientras el director se paró intempestivamente.

-Ese niño…..ese niño los tiene.- dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente los bordes de su escritorio.- Harry ha tomado la piedra de la resurrección y la capa de invisibilidad.- dijo mirando al pelinegro mayor mientras entraban todos los miembros de la orden del fénix sobrevivientes.- Ese niño tiene dos de las tres reliquias de la muerte…- dijo mientras los demás miraban seriamente al director.- Encuéntrenlo, encuéntrenlo ya, será un problema.- dijo el director mientras se sentaba suspirando, toda la orden salió a buscar al joven pelinegro pero Lily y James se quedaron junto con sus hijos.- ¿Cómo va a tener dos de esas reliquias si su núcleo mágico era mínimo, podría decirse que era un squib?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras el director suspiraba nuevamente mientras se sobaba las sienes debido a la jaqueca que podría traerle ese jovenzuelo.- Su núcleo estaba "sellado", de alguna manera Voldemort marco a los dos niños. A Charles como su igual mientras al pequeño Harry lo marco de una forma algo salvaje.- dijo mientras los dos adultos se conmocionaban.- ¿Co…..como, me estás diciendo que Harry fue, fue marcado?- pregunto Lily al borde de las lágrimas pensando que su "hijito" había sido torturado por el mago tenebroso.

-De algún modo Dorea protegió al pequeño, no sé como pero su potencial mágico fue de alguna manera disminuido, cuando Voldemort ataco la casa donde estaban ellos.- dijo mientras señalo al pelirrojo.- Pudo pasar de Harry por la misma razón que ustedes creen, lo vio inferior a él, lo vio como una pieza desechable.- dijo mientras los dos adultos seguían escuchando al anciano pero el pelirrojo solo miraba dubitativamente al anciano.- Pero si en tercero fue capaz de expulsar a muchos Dementores con su "Patronum".- dijo el pelirrojo mientras todos intercalaban las miradas entre el anciano y el niño.- Debido a que Sirius deshizo el sello, el deshizo el sello antes de que se marchara.- dijo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.- Al parecer lo que hizo Dorea era magia ancestral de la casa Black, de algún modo Sirius descubrió el ritual o el hechizo en tu hermano y lo deshizo durante su estancia en la casa de los gritos.- dijo el anciano mientras Lily ahogaba un sollozo y James se sentaba contrariado.- Hemos…..hemos…- ahogaba sus gemidos Lily solo para que callera desmayada contra el espaldar de la silla donde estaba sentada.- ¡Mama!/¡Lily!- gritaron los presentes en la sala dirigiéndose donde la mujer, Rose aparto un momento la vista solo para quedarse anonadada.- ¡Miren!- dijo ella señalando la saeta de fuego que ahora flotaba, todos miraron en su dirección solo para quedarse igual que ella.- ¡Nooo!- grito el joven pelirrojo queriendo alcanzar lo que por derecho le pertenecía solo para que esta saliera volando rápidamente rompiendo los cristales de los vidrios.

-Sigan esa saeta, síganla.- dijo el joven saliendo a trompicones encontrándose con sus compañeros del ejercito de Dumbledore; Seamus Finnigan, Zacharias Smith, George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Johnson junto a sus dos amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.- ¿Qué saeta?- pregunto su pelirrojo amigo mientras la castaña lo miraba dubitativamente.- Mi saeta, idiota. Vayan por ella.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras corría escaleras abajo para agarrar su escoba para seguirla.

_Con Harry:_

Harry estiro su mano mientras sus pensamientos se enfocaban en la saeta que su padrino le regalo en su cuarto año pese a que ese año no hubo copa de Quidditch interescolar ya que ese año se celebró el Torneo de los 3 magos, que se convirtió en cuatro al salir sorteado el nombre de su hermano. En fin, el joven sintió como su magia comenzaba a actuar.-«_Sigue así, falta poco»_\- dijo la voz desconocida en su mente solo para que escuchara un zumbido acercándose, dejo de cerrar sus ojos solo para encontrarse con la saeta de fuego flotando a su costado, rápidamente bajaron al suelo solo para que el pelinegro desmonte al hipogrifo.- Buen chico. Buckbeak, ve a casa, te alcanzare en Grimmauld Place.- dijo el pelinegro acariciando el lomo de Buckbeak quien soltó un graznido y partió volando a la residencia de la casa Black, el pelinegro monto la saeta de fuego y de un salto ya estaba en el aire y sintiendo como el viento acariciaba suavemente su piel, acelero a una velocidad desproporcional.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba sobrevolando Londres, rápidamente descendió en un callejón oculto cercano al Caldero Chorreante, transfiguro la saeta en una simple navaja de bolsillo y con su bolso en la espalda corrió al pub, sin saludar a Tom o a algunos que estaban ahí presente, se dirigió al muro de ladrillos que servía como una "puerta oculta" hacia el centro neurálgico de la magia en Londres, el callejón Diagon; paso rápidamente su varita por los ladrillos que en cuestión de segundos se desplazaron y abrieron un boquete mostrando el callejón, sin desesperarse, avanzo rápidamente dirigiéndose al Banco de Gringotts, el pelinegro vio enfrente suyo a unos goblins armados hasta los dientes vistiendo una armadura de color dorado que refulgía en algunos lugares de color plateado.-/_Oro goblin, raro pero demasiado valioso_./- admiraba el pelinegro el detalle dorado de esas armaduras hasta que los duendes apuntaron sus lanzas contra el pelinegro.

-_Avanza lentamente y entrega tu varita.-_dijo uno de los dos duendes que cuidaban el pórtico del banco, el pelinegro avanzo sin rechistar y entrego su varita, los duendes le pusieron unos grilletes del mismo material sintiendo como su magia quedaba retenida por las esposas que brillaron de un color refulgente.- _No intentes nada, vendrás con nosotros y te juzgaran por tus actos.- _dijo el duende que encabezaba el grupo, estos avanzaron por largos pasillos de piedra que estaban adornados con escenas de la historia de los duendes, se detuvieron en un pórtico dorado custodiado por unos 10 duendes de complexión gruesa, los duendes al verlo gruñeron y rechinaron sus dientes.- _Camina, no te detengas.-_ dijo el duende delante del pelinegro que avanzo con la cabeza baja.

-_Bienvenido….humano.-_ dijo el rey de los duendes, uno de los más viejos y aterradores que había visto en su vida, era más grande que los demás duendes reunidos, les ganaba por una cabeza.- ¿_Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa, humano?_\- pregunto un duende al azar mientras los guardias veían al pelinegro que solo levanto su cabeza.- Sé que obre mal ante ustedes y lo siento, realmente deseo no haber actuado de esa manera, pero era de menester absoluto el entrar a esa bóveda.- dijo el pelinegro mientras uno de los duendes, específicamente el director del banco quien hablo.- _¿Puede explicar eso claramente, lord…_\- el duende se detuvo mientras el pelinegro solo sonreía.- No soy ningún lord o heredero, mis padres nombraron al heredero de la casa Potter y de la casa Gaunt por derecho de conquista; Charlus Potter y Rose Potter respectivamente.- dijo el pelinegro mientras los duendes se veían algo contrariados.

-_¿Usted es el hermano mayor, el primogénito verdad….Harry James Potter?- _pregunto Quintus, el duende encargado de la familia Potter.- Si, soy el primogénito.- dijo el pelinegro mientras los duendes comenzaban a hablar entre ellos en murmullos.- _Se da cuenta que al ser el mayor y al no ser declarado por sus padres como el heredero está usted exiliado de la familia y ser declarado como huérfano ante la ley_.- dijo el director del banco esperando la contestación del pelinegro.- Articulo 134 de las Leyes Mágicas.- dijo el joven mientras el rey miraba al pelinegro seriamente.-_ Y ¿Cuál era ese asunto urgente que lo llevo a entrar en la bóveda de la familia Lestrange?- _pregunto el rey de los duendes mirando al joven.- En dicha bóveda había una copa perteneciente a Helga Hufflepuff, la copa era en realidad uno de los siete horrocrux's, en otras palabras, un fragmento del alma de Voldemort.- dijo el pelinegro mientras los duendes estallaban escandalizados al escucharlo.- _¿Cómo osas mentirnos de esa forma….mago?- _dijo venenosamente el duende a cargo del banco ya que si eso era verdad sería una aberración el haberla tenido entre sus paredes.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, el aura de muerte todavía la podéis sentir en ese lugar, si ustedes quieren comprobar claro esta.- dijo el pelinegro mientras el director del banco mandaba a unos guardias a revisar esa bóveda en general, a los pocos minutos los guardias regresaron solo para asentir a las palabras del joven.- _Ragnok, más tarde hablaremos de tu incompetencia ante nuestras costumbres y especialmente ante tu ineptitud como director del banco._\- dijo el rey goblin mientras volteaba a ver al duende por el rabillo de su ojo para después enfocarse en el joven pelinegro.- _Ahora dirás porque cogiste un dragón de la propiedad del banco sin autorización para después regresarlo a las pocas horas._\- dijo el rey mientras el director del banco lograba mantenerse en su sitio aunque el leve temblor en sus manos podía notarse a toda regla.

-_**Yo responderé por él, si usted lo permite….majestad.**_**\- **dijo el dragón mientras su cabeza se asomaba por la entrada al salón donde se llevaba a cabo el juicio contra el pelinegro.- _Si quieres hacerlo, adelante_.- dijo el rey goblin mientras el dragón asentía.- _**En vista de que sus…compañeros en el atraco lo abandonaron me lo quede observando cuando me di la curiosidad de observarlo directamente, su corazón así como su alma eran puras, tan puras que podrían iluminar este oscuro salón.**_\- dijo el dragón mientras los duendes se veían intercalando sus miradas entre ellos, el dragón y el joven pelinegro que solo los miraba.- _**Así que al ver esos detalles y el sentir que si su vida era tomada por vuestros súbditos sería un cruento error, decidí ayudarlo a escapar, yo le propuse que me usara de montura y dejarlo a salvo en algún lugar cercano a su destino.-**_ dijo el dragón mientras el rey se paraba lentamente ante el pelinegro.- _Me estas di…diciendo que lo dejaste montar…..pero eso….seria…-_ el goblin no pudo completar su oración ya que el dragón lo interrumpió.-_**¿Imposible?...Él es el último, el ultimo jinete de dragón, el ultimo de su clase.**_\- dijo asombrando a todos los duendes, el rey se levantó y bajo de su trono dirigiéndose donde el pelinegro quien lo miraba sin saber qué hacer, el duende tomo su brazo derecho entre sus callosas y deformadas manos mientras palpaba su brazo solo para que de manera súbita arrancara la manga del abrigo solo para encontrarse con una cicatriz, una cicatriz serpenteante que cubría la totalidad de su brazo para terminar en su mano, al ver en detalle ese extremo de la cicatriz era la forma perfecta de la cabeza del dragón, la piel en esa zona no era como la de su cuerpo en su totalidad, era escaliforme, como si fueran escamas.

El duende soltó su brazo anonadado.- _Las leyendas eran ciertas….los jinetes de dragón existen, al menos….el último de ellos.-_ dijo el goblin mientras miraba al joven, quien solo trato de ocultar su marca.- _**No menosprecies esa marca, si los magos o los humanos supieran lo que implica, te aseguro que todos ellos quisieran tener esa cicatriz. Las leyendas son cierta, jinete de dragón.**_\- dijo el dragón mientras los duendes se miraban entre ellos.- _En vista que todo fue por algo importante para el mundo mágico, pasaremos por alto esta ofensa pero la multa será permanente, unos 10 millones de galeones._\- dijo el rey de los goblins mientras el pelinegro se frotaba la nuca en señal de duda.- No tengo ni un galeón y no podría acceder a las cuentas Potter o decirle a mi padre pero…- estaba diciendo el pelinegro cuando el dragón lo interrumpe.- _**¿Por qué no le hacen una prueba de sangre?...Les puedo asegurar que se sorprenderán.-**_ los duendes se vieron entre ellos pero Quintus, al ver como el joven que siempre era cortes con el y siempre lo trataba con gratitud decidió dar el paso, dar su consentimiento para su prueba aunque fuera en vano.- _Yo propongo hacerle la prueba, no tenemos nada que perder, si no descubrimos nada, el joven puede trabajar hasta cubrir su deuda con nosotros.-_ propuso el duende mientras el pelinegro le daba las gracias por interceder por el.- _Hecho entonces, Ragnok, trae los utensilios para la prueba.-_ dijo el monarca mientras el director del banco se levantaba y corría a su despacho por los utensilios.

A los pocos minutos el director volvió con dichos utensilios; un cuchillo ceremonial elaborado a partir de un diente de un colacuerno húngaro, un cuenco cuyo cuerpo e interior era puramente oro goblin forjado desde el inicio de su civilización y un fragmento de la "piedra roseta" escrito en lengua goblin; solo una vez se realizó tal prueba, antes de que el banco se fundara, nunca en la historia del banco se elaboró una prueba de sangre, los magos venían con sus respectivas familias y estas nombraban a sus herederos. El joven veía como el director comenzaba el cantico del ritual con el cual se podría demostrar los títulos que se le habían negado desde un principio.

Durante el cantico señalaba entre el pelinegro, el cuenco y el cuchillo, en medio del cantico le extendió el cuchillo mientras le pedía al pelinegro elevarlo sobre su cabeza y presentárselo al dragón que con un soplido templo la hoja sin quemar las manos del pelinegro.- _Joven Harry proceda a derramar unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el cuenco antes de que termine el ritual._\- dijo el rey goblin mientras el pelinegro extendía su mano y dubitativamente cortaba la palma de su mano mientras que por los bordes de la cortadura se cicatrizaba debido al calor de la hoja el centro de la herida seguía abierta, puso su mano boca abajo haciendo que su sangre gotee sobre el cuenco, mientras el pelinegro se cortaba la mano los duendes miraban asombrados el hecho ya que algunos magos e incluso los más grandes de ese tiempo odiaban mostrar imperfecciones en su cuerpo pero este joven no lo hacía, es más el "niño que sobrevivió" odiaba mostrar su cicatriz en público aunque eso le trajo fama el hecho de tenerla le mostraba que fue "marcado" por su enemigo.

La cicatriz se cerró y curo al instante de que el ritual termino, cuando el director del banco termino el cantico la sangre que estaba en el cuenco cambio de color rojo a un color azul intenso, con una pluma fuente que absorbió la sangre azul mientras aparecía un pergamino en el cual la pluma fuente comenzó a escribir con rapidez, a los 4 minutos y con el pergamino escrito en su totalidad la pluma fuente cayo en el cuenco mientras el pergamino se dirigía al rey de los goblin's quien tomo el pergamino solo para quedarse en shock.

Una aventura terminaba solo para que otra comenzara, una que podría revelar la magia existente en el mundo….o…. ¿tal vez no?


	2. Revelaciones y Escape

_**Revelaciones y Escape.**_

Harry salió del banco rumbo a Grimmauld Place, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero la sorpresa y la impresión estaba todavía grabada en su rostro, no sabía que pensar pero si lo que el rey duende dijo y si el ritual de sangre no se equivocaba el mundo mágico sufriría un cambio tan radical que los "pura sangre" serían incapaces de salir del shock.

_**Flashback:**_

El rey seguía mirando el pergamino sin hacer un mínimo gesto, algunos de los duendes presentes solo miraban como su líder seguía sin moverse e incluso el propio pelinegro estaba algo nervioso al no ver ningún gesto de molestia o de alegría.- _Es….esto es….es inaudito.- _decía el rey mientras no soltaba el papiro.- _Ragnok, manda a llamar a Wull, inmediatamente.-_ el monarca goblin no podía dejar de trabajar sus neuronas, era imposible, inaudito, miraba al pelinegro escaneándolo de arriba abajo, cuando el duende que iba ataviado de un traje algo peculiar, una bata de laboratorio sobre el traje clásico de los duendes.

-_Majestad, me llamo y me presente.-_ dijo el duende sin mirar al pelinegro, el monarca dejo de escanear al pelinegro quien estaba nervioso al ser objetivo de la mirada del rey goblin, el monarca miro al duende quien solo sostuvo su mirada.- _¿En los registros históricos, cual es la familia más antigua?_\- pregunto el duende mientras los demás no entendían la referencia y el dragón sonreía en su interior al ver que sus presentimientos eran claros.- _Según los registros históricos, la primera familia es la familia Peverell. ¿Porque la pregunta, majestad?-_ el duende se extrañó por la pregunta de su señor cuando él conocía ese dato mientras que el duende comenzó a sonreír para después acabar carcajeándose por el hecho que pronto se daría a conocer.

Tardo un buen rato en dar por terminado su show, unas carcajadas estridentes eran lo único que se escuchaba en el gran salón.- _Por…..por….porque ten…..tendremos que ac…..actualizarlo.-_ dijo el monarca mientras las carcajadas se negaban a desaparecer.- _¿No…..no entiendo, majestad?_\- dijo el duende encargado del "gran libro", una serie de pergaminos celosamente guardados y estudiados acerca de la historia del mundo mágico, desde sus orígenes hasta la actualidad.- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, su majestad.- dijo el joven pelinegro mientras el monarca solo sonreía con una mueca de saber algo que podría significar mucho para todos.

_-¿No lo entiendes?...Tu, tu sangre no es "sucia", es pura, es tan pura como el cristal más brillante, es tan pura que hasta los magos de "sangre pura" se sentirían inferiores a ti.-_ dijo el monarca mientras se acercaba al pelinegro mientras este solo se quedaba mirándolo algo confundido.- _Tu, tu, Harry James Po…..no, no; me equivoque su…eminencia.- _dijo el duende mientras todos los duendes se miraban entre si.- _TU no eres Harry James Potter. Tu eres Harry James….Pendragon.-_ soltó una bomba que tarde o temprano iba a desatar una ola que desataría un cambio en el mundo mágico.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

El pelinegro hizo una parada en Madame Malkin, mirando como los maniquíes se movían modelando las túnicas que la tienda tenia para ofrecer, decidió entrar a la tienda para hacerse con un renovado conjunto, mientras el joven entraba afuera del Caldero Chorreante llegaban 8 jóvenes quienes tenían un único destino, encontrar a Harry.

-Mírate, mi niño. Es bueno que vengas y….¡Oh, mi dios!- dijo una señora de edad avanzada y con los ojos azules, quien escucho como la puerta de la tienda se abría dando paso a un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes, lo estaba saludando solo para que arrugara sus facciones mientras refunfuñaba.- ¡¿Qué….que es eso?! No, no, no, no; ninguno de mis clientes va a vestir de esa forma.- dijo la señora tomando al pelinegro quien solo sonrió con una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza sonrojándose por la traza que tenía, un jean desgastado y un polo negro manchado con suciedad.- Perdón, Madame Malkin, pero…vera…..no sé cómo explicarlo.- dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada de la señora quien esperaba la respuesta del joven.- Mi ropa…..mi ropa se quemó en la batalla.- el pelinegro esperaba que la señora no se diera cuenta de su pequeña mentira.

-En ese caso, traeré dos trajes…..- estaba hablando la señora cuando el pelinegro negó.- Ahora quiero, Mmmmm, dos trajes de piel de dragón y tres trajes de hilo de acromantula con piel de basilisco, los cinco reforzados para una batalla sin que se puedan romper o desgarrar.- dijo el pelinegro alcanzando un modelo del traje que quería llevar.- Todos con calzado de piel de dragón y chalecos entallados del mismo.- dijo el pelinegro mientras la señora Malkin lo miraba sorprendida.- ¿De qué colores los quieres, Harry?- pregunto la señora mientras sus ayudantes miraban al pelinegro quien solo sonrió.- De colores negro, beige, verde oscuro, azul marino y café oscuro.- dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba por toda la tienda solo para detenerse en una capa con una capucha, la medida de la capa no era tan larga ni corta a las justas le llegaría 9 centímetros más abajo que la rodilla, el pelinegro se acercó a la capa solo para devolver la mirada a Malkin.- ¿De qué colores tiene?- le pregunto mientras la anciana lo miraba de arriba abajo.- De todos los que pediste, cariño.- dijo ella mientras el pelinegro asentía.- En 10 minutos esta tu pedido, espera por favor.- dijo la señora mientras el pelinegro asentía y se sentaba en un pequeño recibidor que tenía la tienda, sacando de su bolso un libro que saco de una de sus bóvedas, si una de las muchas a las que tenía acceso.

_**Flashback:**_

El salón quedo en silencio; si una aguja se caía en el salón podrías encontrarla en cuestión de segundos, los duendes miraban de su rey al pelinegro esperando a que sea una mentira, un juego que su señor planeo pero la seriedad detrás de las palabras del rey solo demostraron que era verdad; el pelinegro estaba sin palabras, claro que sabía quién era su antepasado….Arturo Pendragon solo que la mirada del duende solo lo dejaba más intrigado.- _Oh, creíste que Arturo Pendragon es tu antepasado. Que imaginación tienes muchacho.-_ dijo el enano mientras se carcajeaba nuevamente.

-_Tu no eres descendiente de Arturo Pendragon, eres descendiente de Morgana Pendragon y…Merlín, el gran mago Merlín.- _dijo el duende solo para que el dragón carcajeara, sus carcajadas eran estridentes.- _**Tienes la sangre de dos grandes hechiceros, de dos grandes entre los grandes y los últimos jinetes de dragones de los cuales se ha sabido.**_\- dijo el dragón mientras el pelinegro solo escuchaba lo que dijo el dragón para desmayarse por tal noticia.

Los duendes y el dragón lo estaban viendo cuando despertó en el frio suelo de mármol.- ¿Co…como, como dijo?- pregunto el pelinegro al duende que lo miraba sonriendo.- _Eres descendiente de dos grandes hechiceros, los más grandes hasta la fecha no sería una sorpresa que los sobrepasaras, si te lo propones. Tu sangre es tan variada que podría ser la clave por la cual estas familias son tan poderosas, desciendes de los Pendragon, Peverell, Slytherin, Black y por supuesto, Potter.-_ dijo el duende mientras le extendía el pergamino que a estas alturas paso por las manos de todos los duendes, siendo el único ausente era Wull quien hizo una copia del pergamino y la estaba estudiando para al fin completar algo que dio por terminado en su vida.

_**Nombre completo: Harry James Pendragon – Peverell – Slytherin – Black – Potter.**_

_**Lord Death.**_

_**Lord de la mas Antigua y Noble Casa Pendragon.**_

_**Lord de la mas Antigua y Noble Casa Peverell.**_

_**Lord de la mas Antigua y Noble Casa Slytherin.**_

_**Lord de la mas Antigua y Noble Casa Black.**_

_**ex Heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa Potter (Actualmente desterrado)**_

_**Bóvedas Pendragon:**_

_**3 panteones y 5 criptas, diamantes de luz, armaduras de acero elfico, armaduras de acero goblin, espada "excaliburn" y "caliburn", libros escritos por Merlín y Morgana Pendragon, piel del León de Nemea, Tridente del dios Poseidón, Arco de Epiro, Piedra Rosetta, huevo sin incubar de Leviathan, cuerno de Minotauro, cabeza de Medusa, Durandal, Libros recuperados antes de la "Purga".**_

_**Bóvedas Peverell:**_

_**1 panteón y 2 criptas, diamantes y armaduras de soldados caídos, colección de 3'000'000 libros de todo el conocimiento, lanza del destino, el "manto de Dios", las hachas de Decimo Meridio, el águila dorada, piel del Kraken, cuerno de Minotauro.**_

_**Bóvedas Slytherin:**_

_**3 criptas, pieles de dragones, cadáveres de basiliscos, piel de la Hydra, 500 libros de maldiciones y pociones en parsel, encantamientos oscuros y rituales oscuros en parsel.**_

_**Bóvedas Black:**_

_**1 cripta y 3 bóvedas resguardadas, maldiciones oscuras y rituales Black.**_

Después de eso venia una lista de mansiones, castillos, fortalezas que cada familia tenia en su poder, el ver como de ser un desterrado a un "príncipe" en toda palabra era quedarse corto; no podía salir de su asombro. No paso otro minuto de pie ya que volvió a desmayarse al ver todo lo que seguía, el pergamino tuvo que ser compactado ya que este pesaba una mierda.

_**Flashback Fin:**_

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos, quien no se perdería en sus pensamientos al tener tal cantidad de riquezas, demonios, él era el mago más rico de todo el puñetero planeta, no sabía que gastarlo ya que tenía la vida de él y de 5 generaciones más aseguradas con una de las Bóvedas Black, ni que decir de las demás.

Cuando pensó en que haría solo se le pudo aparecer una idea en su cabeza: Ir a un viaje de autodescubrimiento, un viaje de aprendizaje, en algún lugar del mundo entero tendría que haber algunos hechiceros que le enseñaran a manejar sus poderes, cuando esa idea se le vino en la mente, de su bolso salió un libro tan antiguo que si alguien lo llegaba a tocar este se desharía en polvo, el libro brillo tanto que podría parecer una de esas luces que pueden ser vistas desde el espacio, llamo la atención de todos los presentes quienes tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por el maldito brillo.

Cuando dejo de brillar, en vez del libro antiquísimo estaba un libro de un color azul muy vivo mientras sus extremos estaban adornados con ribetes de plata y en el centro de lo que podría ser la portada del libro, estaba un símbolo que podría parecer un ojo , Harry apenas puso un dedo sobre el libro para que sintiera como las dos palmas de sus manos ardían al rojo vivo; a los pocos minutos estas dejaron de arder, el pelinegro solo dirigió sus manos hacia arriba para encontrarse con dos tatuajes en sus palmas, en una estaba el mismo ojo del libro mientras en la otra estaba un sello que no podría olvidar ya que en varios de los libros que habían en la biblioteca "prohibida" del colegio aparecían, un símbolo que incluso aparecía en algunos pasajes del colegio Hogwarts;, el sello de Salomón.

Cuando miraba sus tatuajes en las manos se quedó pensando en que podría ser, el libro se quedó flotando enfrente del pelinegro de ojos verdes solo para que este lo cogiera y pensando en que puede tenerlo a la mano sin descolgarse la mochila y sacarlo ya que en un "duelo" podría perder por esos mínimos detalles, un cinturón apareció por fuera de su ropa y varias cintas de cuero cubrían al libro del frente para atrás y de un costado a otro, el libro se engancho en ese cinturón y quedando completamente a su alcance. Sintió un tirón en su hombro solo para encontrarse con Madame Malkin mirándolo.- Ya están listos tus trajes.- dijo el mientras el pelinegro solo asentía, se acercó al mostrador para que eligiera el que se quisiera poner en ese momento, escogió el verde oscuro junto con una capa negra, junto todo su nuevo traje y cuando termino de cambiarse las féminas de todo el lugar, incluida Madame Malkin, se sonrojaron al ver la galantería del pelinegro, esos trajes solo acentuaban la figura del pelinegro y esos colores hacían que sus ojos destacaran más.

El pelinegro asintiendo a su imagen, se dirigió al mostrador mientras buscaba en su bolso su monedero de piel de topo, el pelinegro lo encontró y mirando a la anciana esperando a que le dijera el costo de sus cinco trajes.- Son unos 200 galeones, cariño.- dijo la anciana mientras el pelinegro sacaba 200 galeones de su monedero, la anciana ya estaba tomando las monedas pero al ver como el pelinegro continuaba sacando quiso detenerlo.- Harry, ya est….- estaba diciéndole al pelinegro pero este la interrumpió.- Volveré por otros cinco, madame; estos los quiero con las mismas características solo que en color vino, oliva, azul árabe, chocolate y negro metálico.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que la señora tomara lo restante y lo mirara.- Dame dos semanas y estos estarán listos.- dijo la señora mientras le sonreía, ese niño siempre la sorprendía de alguna manera.

-Entonces, hasta pronto. Madam Malkin, señoritas.- dijo el pelinegro despidiéndose de todas las damas quienes solo correspondieron con un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros, el pelinegro antes de salir de la tienda se puso la capucha cubriendo sus facciones solo dejando a la vista su mentón y boca ocultando lo demás, salió de la tienda rumbo al patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante esperando salir y comenzar su viaje sin ningún contratiempo.

Entrando al callejón Diagon estaban un grupo de 8 jóvenes quienes marchaban apresuradamente siguiendo al líder del grupo; Charlus, no estaba molesto, él estaba furioso, esa capa de invisibilidad le pertenecía, así como la saeta de fuego que el inútil de Canuto le regalo a su hermano, a un don nadie, no era la culpa de su padrino el que no le haya comprado algo de ese calibre, Remus Lupin; por ese motivo y por ser "el niño que sobrevivió" esas y todas las cosas geniales debían de ser suyas, si encontraba algo que su hermano atesoraba se lo quitaría, por eso estaba molesto, al parecer su hermano "inútil" decidió rebelarse contra él.

No sabía que pensar en el momento cuando Dumbledore revelo que la magia de su hermano estaba "sellada", solo sabía que era un completo inútil, no tenía la magia suficiente para pelear, siempre desaparecía en los peores momentos, cuando se enfrentó a los mortifagos el desapareció, cuando lo necesitaba en la sala de las profecías él no estaba a su alrededor, todavía el encantamiento "Crucio" de la serpiente le dolía, si su hermano hubiera estado, él hubiera recibido ese encantamiento y no el, así hubiera podido incapacitar al mago tenebroso y hacer su fama más grande que Dumbledore, pero no fue así. Cuando vio el cadáver de su padrino entre los muertos quería encontrar a su hermano y torturarlo pero al parecer el pelinegro desgraciado había desaparecido, esto solo agravo su molestia, agarro fuertemente su varita esperando encontrar a su hermano para que le pagara por todo lo que el perdió, su varita crujía mientras chispas verdes escapaban de la punta, estaba tan furioso que no noto como un encapuchado lo miraba desde los techos.- _Hay está el asesino de nuestro maestro, hagamos que page tal error, hermanos._\- dijo el encapuchado con una máscara dorada mientras 11 figuras similares asentían.

Harry estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia su destino cuando noto como 8 figuras se detenían delante de él, en el camino su capucha se cayó sin que él lo sepa.- Hola…._hermanito._\- dijo el pelirrojo mientras apretaba con más fuerza su varita al ver la calidad de sus ropas, ni su padre tenía esa calidad entre sus diferentes trajes.- Vas a pagar, maldito. _Expulso__._\- dijo el pelirrojo mientras apuntaba con su varita al pelinegro quien solo se quedó parado, para sorpresa de todos los presentes el pelinegro no salió volando, el pelinegro vio como todos estaban en shock.- _Glacius, Baubillions, Cuerdas invisibles, Depulso, Impedimenta.-_ eran los hechizos que volaban contra el pelinegro quien solo estaba parado.-/_ ¿Supongo que los has notado, no?_/- era la misma voz de antes.- _Supongo que más adelante me dirás quien eres o que eres, pero si, si los he visto y están aquí por mi….hermanito.-_ dijo el pelinegro mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a los mortifagos que estaban rodeándolos por los techos.

-Ahora me toca.- dijo el pelinegro viendo que los 8 jóvenes estaban en shock al no golpearlo con ningún encantamiento, en especial la castaña que acompañaba a su amigo y "salvador", Hermione Granger; quien vio con fascinación como el pelinegro estiraba la mano apareciendo un báculo en esta.- _Wave_.- dijo el pelinegro mientras golpeaba el báculo contra el suelo liberando una onda de energía que ondulo el espacio y exploto haciendo que los vidrios de los negocios explotaran y salieran volando, el pelinegro miro como algunos de los residentes o dueños de locales salían.- _Shield._\- señalo con su báculo a los comerciantes y a los residentes haciendo aparecer un escudo sobre ellos, el pelinegro miro a los 8 jóvenes.- No deberían de estar aquí.- dijo el mientras los encerraba en una burbuja que impedía que se movieran y detrás de ellos se abría un agujero.

-Maldito seas, sangre sucia.- dijo uno de los mortifagos que aterrizaron precipitadamente contra el suelo.- Muere, _Avada Kedavra_.- dijo el mientras los presentes e incluso los 8 jóvenes, salvo Charlus, miraban como un rayo verde volaba directo a él; la esfera cayo dentro del agujero y antes de que se cerrara la esfera se rompió.- ¡HARRY!- grito la castaña mientras derramaba lagrimas sin saberlo, el pelinegro solo le sonrió mientras el agujero se cerraba, la castaña solo se dio cuenta que estaba en el gran salón rodeada de todos los profesores y algunos estudiantes quienes miraban con expectación la aparición de ese grupo.- Profesora McGonagall tenemos que ir por Harry, por favor.- decía como podía la castaña llamando la atención de todos en el salón.- Esta rodeado de mortifagos, por favor.- dijo ella mientras algunos de los aurores presentes se desaparecían, Dumbledore al escuchar eso temió que las reliquias quedaran en manos de los mortifagos y partió inmediatamente seguido de algunos miembros de la orden junto con los 8 estudiantes y Minerva quien también se preocupó por el pelinegro.

Cuando la esfera desapareció en el agujero el pelinegro con su báculo detuvo el hechizo imperdonable mientras lo veía cínicamente al mortifago.- ¿No lo crees, verdad?- dijo mientras el pelinegro solo lo lanzaba contra el mortifago que lo lanzo matándolo al instante, los 11 mortifagos que quedaban se levantaron como pudieron para vengar a su amigo.- Muere, _Fiendfire_.- dijo el mortifagos sonriendo sin saber que algunos aurores estaban apareciendo en el Ministerio de Magia que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del enfrentamiento; una oleada de fuego se dirigía contra el pelinegro quien elevo su báculo haciendo que el fuego frenara y ascendiera al cielo iluminando el atardecer.- _Freeze._\- dijo mientras el fuego crepitaba débilmente para ponerse de un tono azul para que este solo fuera convertido en hielo, un bloque de hielo con la forma de una ola estaba en el cielo.- _Frozen dragón._\- el pelinegro dijo mientras los autores y los que vinieron del colegio se acercaban para ver en el cielo del callejón Diagon como el bloque de hielo se troceaba para convertirse en un dragón de hielo majestuoso que soltando un rugido atronador se lanzó contra el grupo de mortifagos para que este se estrellara contra el suelo aplastando a 5 de ellos.

Todos, absolutamente todos estaban en shock, no habían visto tal magnitud de magia en la guerra, tanto en la primera como en la segunda; los mortifagos estaban con la boca abierta y comenzaban a temblar del miedo a este chiquillo quien solo miraba a su dragón despedazarse.- Tch, todavía no es fuerte.- dijo el pelinegro ganando la atención de todos.-/_Es porque recién estas descubriendo tu potencial, tu potencial mágico estuvo "encerrado" durante mucho tiempo, así que este es solo la cubierta que estas arañando._/- dijo la voz en su mente mientras los mortifagos se miraban entre sí para que después alzaran sus varitas.- _Bombarda Máxima, Avada Kedavra, Diffindo, Fiendfire_.- lanzaron todos esos hechizos contra el pelinegro quien volvió a golpear el báculo contra el suelo y un muro invisible se alzaba y detenía todos esos hechizos.

El pelinegro veía como esos hechizos se estrellaban contra el muro que creo.- Ya me canse de esto.- dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba como un cachorro miraba curiosamente al pelinegro.- Lo siento amiguito. _Invocation_.- dijo el pelinegro apuntando al perrito quien desapareció en una nube oscura para mostrar un perro negro de ojos rojos y largos colmillos, un perro del Infierno.- _Et vide, Cancerbero_.- dijo el pelinegro mientras el perro del infierno se lanzaba contra los mortifagos que poco o nada hicieron contra la criatura que comenzó a mutilar, destrozar a cada uno de los sobrevivientes al dragón. Después de la matanza, los presentes miraban como el perro desaparecía solo para mostrar al cachorro que se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro quien lo cargo y abrigo con su capa sin sacársela.- ¿Qué…..que has hecho, Harry?- dijo Dumbledore quien solo veía en shock los restos de los mortifagos que quedaban.- Lo que se debió hacer desde el principio, Albus.- dijo el pelinegro mientras una ola de agua limpiaba las calles de los vestigios de la batalla.

-¡Devuélvemela, ladrón! Devuelve mi capa y mi saeta.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras Harry lo miraba seriamente.- Las reliquias escogen a quien servir y la saeta, si no más recuerdo es mía.- dijo el mientras la saeta aparecía a su lado.- Harry, muchacho, no de….- decía el anciano esperando que el pelinegro se sintiera mal y decidiera ir con ellos.- No lo creo, viejo cúrcumas.- dijo el pelinegro mientras el pelinegro se volteaba, el pelirrojo cegado por su ira levanto su varita y sin que alguien lo detuviera lanzo su ataque.- _Confringo_.- era tarde para que lo detuvieran, Albus solo miraba tranquilamente aunque algo nervioso ya que había algunos aurores que quisieron detener el ataque, el en su interior sabía que esto sería una mínima traba pero siempre se podría sortear, después de todo él sabía lo que el mundo mágico necesitaba.

El pelinegro se volteo mientras ignoraba el ataque de su hermano.- /_¿No te vas a defender de ese mísero ataque?_/- pregunto la voz en su interior, antes de que alguno de los presentes gritara su nombre, el pelinegro se volteo y levantando su mano izquierda y para sorpresa de todos un escudo perfectamente invocado se mostró interceptando el hechizo; se quedaron de piedra, absolutamente todos se quedaron de piedra, especialmente Dumbledore ya que el sello delante de él lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, todos lo reconocían ya que alguna vez lo vieron en los libros antiguos, pero nunca se supo cómo lanzarlo o como invocarlo, pero el joven delante de ellos de nuevo sorprendía a todos.- ¿Co….como lo has he….hecho, como invocaste el sello de Salomón?- pregunto el director de Hogwarts quien poco o nada hacía para ocultar su asombro.- porque no lo averiguas, viejo cúrcumas.- dijo el pelinegro empujando su mano hacia el frente haciendo que del centro del sello vibrara y de este saliera un chorro potente de agua que barrio con todos, al desaparecer el sello no había nadie de pie, algunos estaban inconscientes en el suelo y otros estaban empotrados contra las paredes de los negocios.

El pelinegro miraba cansinamente lo sucedido, antes de que los demás puedan articular alguna palabra, el pelinegro golpeo el suelo con el báculo y todos los escombros o daños realizados durante la pelea contra los mortifagos, los 8 jóvenes y el último suceso quedaron limpios, como si nunca se hubieran realizados, los aurores junto con los del colegio Hogwarts sentían como sus ropas se secaban y estas estaban limpias, como si recién se las hubieran puesto.- En fin, fue bueno ver a algunos de ustedes, pero todo tiene un final.- dijo el pelinegro antes de silbar fuertemente dejando a más de uno con un dolor en el oído, algunos no sabían que decir o que pensar, pero lo ultimo los sorprendió ya que el pelinegro se estaba despidiendo.- Harry James Potter, ¡No iras a ningún lado!- grito Lily mirando a su hijo, aquel que dejaba al final de todo, aquel que creía que solo era un squib sin importancia, el pelinegro le devolvió la mirada pero antes de que hablara algo los volvió a sorprender.

Miraron hacia la fuente del sonido y ahí estaba un dragón, el dragón al que el pelirrojo tuvo que sortear en su cuarto año, un dragón colacuerno húngaro que ya estaba en el suelo y soltando un rugido los hizo caer sobre sus posaderas haciendo que más de uno tuviera manchas delatoras en sus pantalones y faldas, bajo su ala y con una pata ligeramente extendida se apoyó en el suelo.- Fue un disgusto verlos de nuevo, pero ya saben, los modales están demás con ustedes.- dijo el pelinegro antes de subirse sobre el dragón que se irguió en toda su gloria y con un rugido y una llamarada apuntando al cielo oscuro estaba listo para emprender vuelo hacia un destino desconocido.- Así que adiós, ato de bestias.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el dragón saliera disparado contra un rumbo que nadie podía saber pero que a la larga seria el inicio de algo completamente impensado.


	3. Tomando Caminos y Llegando a Oriente

_**Tomando Caminos y Llegada a Oriente.**_

_**Islington, Londres:**_

El había sido un niño adinerado, un joven que solo tendría que chasquear los dedos para que se le cumpliera lo que quisiera, pero de un día a otro su familia perdió todas las riquezas que podría gozar, las cosas salían de mal en peor, su mujer se enteró de su pobreza y lo abandono por un amante que tenía desde hace tiempo, sus amigos le dieron la espalda y poco o nada le quedaba, con las pocas libras en su bolsillo se dedicó al trago, a dejarse llevar por esa bebida espirituosa a la cual recurrió al ver sus problemas.- Mal….maldito, maldi….maldito seas, hip, te…..te od…odio, hip.- eran los balbuceos de Henry quien pasaba delante de un parque y antes de que pudiera decir un murmullo más cayo de trasero y con una mancha visible en su pantalón señalaba al cielo.

-Mon…..mons…..monstruo.- decía el borrachín al cual nadie le prestó atención a sus palabras, si solo hubieran visto a donde señalaban, la mancha visible en su pantalón se replicaría en todos los presentes, y es que como no decirle monstruo a un dragón que, los muggles darían por "inexistente", aterrizando en el centro del parque dejando a un pelinegro de ojos verdes bajar cuidadosamente al suelo quien paso lentamente la mano por la cabeza del dragón mostrándole un poco de su gratitud, el pelinegro lo miro directamente a los ojos.- Gracias por ayudarme, dragón.- dijo el pelinegro mientras el dragón abría grandemente los ojos y antes de que se lo pensara el pelinegro recibió, de pies a cabeza, una lamida del dragón quien abrió la boca.- _**Eres el primero en hablarme y no tratarme como una bestia. Déjame ser tu montura, jinete de dragón.**_\- dijo el dragón mientras el pelinegro se lo pensaba.- No puedo obligarte, pero si quieres acompañarme no soy nadie para impedirlo.- dijo el pelinegro mientras el dragón soltaba un rugido espantando a todos los que estaban en el parque sin saber de dónde venía ese sonido espeluznante.

-Te volveré a llamar, por mientras vuela por los alrededores hasta ese momento.- dijo el pelinegro mientras el dragón se elevaba al cielo y con un aleteo desaparecía en el horizonte, el pelinegro salió del parque y marcho directamente a la casa de su padrino, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la que en su momento fue el "cuartel" de la Orden del Fénix, el pelinegro se paró donde debería de estar la puerta de la casa haciendo que el espacio entre el número 11 y 13 se distorsionara y de súbito apareciera una mansión desvencijada, con los peldaños toscos y maltratados y con una puerta principal que está a punto de caerse, el pelinegro traspaso el umbral de la puerta y con el sonido de los peldaños rechinando en cada paso que daba anunciaba su entrada a una casa abandonada.

Antes de que el tocara el manubrio con forma de serpiente enroscada, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente mostrando a un elfo de orejas caídas, de piel clara y pelo blanco, el elfo miro al pelinegro quien solo le dio una media sonrisa.- Kreacher, no tienes que fingir mas.- dijo el pelinegro mirando al elfo quien con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a los pies del pelinegro.-«Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Amo Potter, lo siento.»- decía el elfo quien lloraba abrazando fuertemente los pies del pelinegro quien se arrodillo y callándolo con un abrazo lo consoló.- Se tenía que hacer de algún modo, además, ya no soy Potter. Soy Harry James Black, Lord de la noble y ancestral casa Black.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el elfo solo se agachara y se pusiera de rodillas y de un sopetón aparecieron 5 elfos más, imitando a Kreacher quien tenía la cabeza tocando el suelo dijo.- «Reconocemos al nuevo Lord de la noble y ancestral casa Black.»- dijeron en coro los elfos ante el pelinegro quien solo les sonrió ante el gesto.- Kreacher, Winky, quiero que hagan algo por mi.- dijo el pelinegro para que los dos elfos irguieran rápidamente sus cabezas y corrieran a lado de su amo.

-« ¿Qué es lo que desea, amo?»- dijeron los dos en coro mientras los demás elfos miraban al trio.- Busquen y encuentren cualquier objeto oscuro o con maldiciones, los llevaran a la biblioteca de la casa.- dijo para que los dos desaparecieran recorriendo la casa de canto a canto.- Ustedes dos.- dijo el pelinegro señalando a dos de los elfos que se acercaron rápidamente.- Sellen la chimenea de esta casa, nadie; absolutamente nadie que no tenga mi autorización podrá entrar a esta casa.- dijo haciendo que los dos elfos corrieran en trompicones hacia la chimenea, el pelinegro entro en la sala de la casa y abrió una cortina que nadie se atrevía a abrir mostrando un retrato quien comenzó a gritar como de costumbre.- "¡Cerdos! ¡Canallas! ¡Subproductos de la inmundicia y de la cochambre!...- estaba hablando cuando el pelinegro le sonrió cínicamente y enrostrándole una de las copias de su herencia espero su reacción.- No…no es…no es posible.- dijo mientras se ruborizaba y soltando un largo suspiro miro de otra manera al pelinegro.- Yo te reconozco como el Lord de la noble y ancestral casa Black.- dijo ella solo para sonreír ante el provenir de su casa ante el nuevo mandato del pelinegro.- Quiero que alisten la casa ancestral de los Black, quiero que este como si nunca se hubiera abandonado.- dijo a los dos elfos restantes que desaparecieron en un parpadeo y el pelinegro se sento frente al retrato de la antigua matriarca de la familia Black quien le sonrió.

-"Me sorprendes, muchacho."- dijo el retrato de Walburga viendo al pelinegro que se sento sobre el sillón de la sala principal.- Mmmmm, creo que estaba claro que mi magia estaba a otro nivel.- dijo el pelinegro mientras estaba con las piernas cruzadas, la derecha sobre la izquierda y con una postura relajada demostrando que ya no era el mismo de antes.- "¿No te quedaras para ver su caras cuando se enteren?"- pregunto Walburga con una sonrisa taimada al imaginarse los rostros de todos los magos, especialmente de aquellos que menospreciaron al ahijado de su hijo, eso la desanimo mucho, se le notaba en ese semblante triste.- El murió con honor, sin bajar su varita o acobardarse cuando Bellatrix lo menospreciaba, lucho con mucho ahínco.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que Walburga comenzara a derramar lágrimas, por más que tratara de detenerlas no podía, un peso enorme se sintió sobre sus hombros al escuchar al actual Lord Black.

-"Yo…..yo, me…..me arre…..arrepiento; no…..no quería es…esto."- ella sabía que le había dado la espalda a su hijo, su querido hijo, aunque no lo demostrara y sin que nadie se diera cuenta lloraba, lloraba con todo su corazón, sentía como su corazón se estrujaba del dolor al ver como sonreía o como la miraba, se arrepentía de lo que hizo, al final de todo su familia, por su decisión, acabo fragmentada, rota, sin ninguna salvación, marcada por la desgracia.- "Yo….yo lo sien…siento, lo sien…..siento mucho."- decía mientras secaba sus lágrimas que no paraban de salir.- "Mi…..mi niño, mi ni…..mi niño…..lo sien…..lo siento, lo sien….siento."- decía mientras se desplomaba en el suelo llorando a lagrima viva, una figura fantasmagórica de un hombre apareció delante del cuadro, ella al ver quien era lloro más fuerte que antes.- «Mama.»- decía el espectro de Sirius Black mirando a su madre que a duras penas podía levantarse del suelo mientras miraba a su hijo.

-"Lo siento, lo sien…..siento mucho Sirius."- decía mientras pasaba una de las manos tratando de tocar la mejilla del espectro.- "Yo….yo me deje…..me deje llevar por…..por mis cree…..creencias, me deje llevar por la "supremacía de la sangre pura", cuando vi mi error fue tarde, muy tarde".- dijo la anciana queriendo abrazar a su hijo pero no podía, si solo no lo hubiera hecho, si solo no lo hubiera demonizado de esa forma, si solo no lo hubiera despreciado por sus ideales, si solo no hubiera dejado llevarse por esos estúpidos ideales su familia no se hubiera desfragmentado.- «Todo, todo ha terminado. Lo pasado al pasado, solo queda vivir el presente, madre.»- dijo el espectro mirando a su madre quien solo asentía a su palabra y es que como no sentirse de esa manera, destrozada al saber que no estuvo ahí aconsejando a su hijo, que no estuvo para animarlo.

-"Lo pasado al pasado."- dijo la anciana mostrándole por primera vez en tantos años una sonrisa al hijo que desprecio, al que le causo tanto mal.- «Harry, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?»- pregunto el espectro mientras el pelinegro echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.- Iré de viaje, buscare un hechicero que me pueda guiar, si quiero superar a mis antepasados necesito un guía.- dijo el pelinegro mientras la anciana lo escuchaba atentamente así como su padrino.- "Mi abuelo me hablo de un lugar, en Oriente; en ese lugar se decía que habitaba un hombre que podía "aparecer y desaparecer" cosas, que podía "levitar" en el aire".- dijo ella mientras el pelinegro la miraba sin saber si eso podría ser verdad o no.- «Si, recuerdo esas historias de mi padre, decía que el hombre podía "flotar" por encima del suelo, "invocar" algunos seres para que atacaran a sus enemigos o para que ayudaran a las personas.»- dijo el espectro mirando al pelinegro que solo asintió a sus palabras.- Entonces, comenzare mi viaje en oriente, de ahí pasare por otros lugares.- dijo el pelinegro antes de que apareciera Winky mirándolo.

-Mi señor, ya está hecho. Los artefactos oscuros y con maldiciones ya están en la biblioteca.- dijo ella mientras Kreacher aparecía.- Saquen algunos libros de la biblioteca, libros de maldiciones y pociones y llévenlos a la casa ancestral de los Black, llévenlo al castillo Rathfarnham, Dublín, Irlanda.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que los dos elfos vayan y busquen dichos libros para llevarlos al castillo que ya se estaba haciendo más presentable que nunca.- "Entonces, la casa Black volverá a Irlanda."- dijo acertadamente la anciana en el retrato.- No exactamente.- dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de los 2 muertos.- En si la familia Black volverá a Irlanda, pero estaremos con un pie en ambos mundos. Invertiré tanto en el mundo mágico como en empresas muggles para que la riqueza de la casa Black crezca de manera que podamos tener una influencia en ambos mundos.- dijo el pelinegro ganándose el asombro de los 2.

Los 6 elfos aparecieron de sopetón mirando al pelinegro.- Todas sus órdenes están hechas, mi señor. Nadie podrá entrar a la casa sin que usted lo autorice y no podrán aparecerse en la casa sin su permiso.- dijo Kreacher quien es el líder de los elfos.- En ese caso, nos vamos yendo, no queda nada que hacer en esta casa, por ahora.- dijo el pelinegro mientras los elfos se iban de uno en uno.- ¿No…no vendrá la señora Walburga?- pregunto Kreacher mirando a su señora quien le sonrió sinceramente.- "Mi querido elfo, no podre ya que en mi rabia, lance un hechizo para que el cuadro permanezca en esta casa."- dijo ella haciendo que el elfo intercambiara miradas entre Walburga y Harry, quien se arrodillo frente al elfo.- Podrás volver a esta casa cuando quieras o si prefieres podrás quedarte en esta casa si lo quieres.- dijo el pelinegro quien solo recibió el abrazo del elfo quien solo lo acepto.

-Cuando salga, sella la casa para que solo yo y los elfos de la casa Black puedan entrar, nadie más salvo los que tengan mi permiso.- dijo haciendo que el elfo asintiera, el pelinegro quien se sacó la capa se la volvió a poner y con una venia delante del cuadro de Walburga se despidió de ella.-" Guía a la casa Black a una nueva luz, que no pase nuevamente los errores que cometimos antes, que esto solo sea un pasado que recuerde a las siguientes generaciones los errores que se pueden cometer."- dijo ella dándole la venia al que sería el Lord Black más poderoso de la historia.

El pelinegro salió de la residencia Black que al poco tiempo de poner su pie sobre el asfalto de la vereda, la casa comenzó a desaparecer solo para que donde estaba la casa estuvieran las paredes de los números 111 y 113, el pelinegro se quedó mirando el fenómeno donde la casa de su tío Sirius desaparecía y con un suspiro se dio la vuelta para volver al parque donde había aterrizado, el pelinegro estando ya en el parque volvió a llamar al dragón y subiendo al dragón se embarcó al viaje que iniciaría su vida en ambos mundos.

_**Cuatro días después:**_

El pelinegro estaba mirando el firmamento azul que se alzaba sobre él, no sabía dónde iba a ir a parar pero de algo estaba seguro, este era el inicio de la más grande aventura; el dragón bostezo por primera vez después de una media hora, el pelinegro al verlo en ese estado decidió hacerlo descansar mientras el curioseaba donde fue a parar.- Encuentra una caverna o una cueva en la cual puedas descansar, cuando te necesite te llamare, amigo mío.- dijo el pelinegro al dragón que bufo.- _**$Mi señor, todavía puedo seguir; además…..¿No podrías darme un nombre? No es que no me guste que me digas" amigo", pero si voy a ser tu montura quisiera tener uno. $**_\- el dragón estaba en lo cierto, si el dragón lo iba a acompañar en su viaje, el necesitaba un nombre.-Mmmmm, tu nombre será…Balerion.- dijo el pelinegro recordando el nombre de un personaje de su obra favorita "Canción de Hielo y Fuego", este era el nombre de un dragón en dicha obra.- _**$Balerion….suena perfecto para mí. Ese será mi nombre, Balerion, el dragón del nuevo amanecer. $**_\- dijo el dragón antes de descender sobre un de un tamaño considerable, en la parte más alejada de la población se encontraba una cueva donde podría descansar.

Al aterrizar el pelinegro bajo del dragón y dejando al dragón libre, este comenzó a adentrarse en la cueva y de un momento a otro se escuchó los ronquidos del dragón, el pelinegro ilusiono la boca de la cueva para que los no magos no lo vieran; con su bolso encantado y transfigurando su capa en ropa deportiva el pelinegro se enrumbo para salir de la espesura del bosque en el que cayeron, el pelinegro veía con fascinación como algunos pajarillos y algún que otro animalito, estaba viendo todo con fascinación cuando se quedó congelado, frente a el había una serpiente de color marrón rojizo con barras transversales negras serpenteando por la rama de un árbol macizo, el pelinegro se acercó cautelosamente a la serpiente cuando la mirada de esta choco con la de él.

-SSSSSSSSSS.- la serpiente de coral siseo mientras levantaba su cabeza amenazadoramente mientras el pelinegro seguía mirando fijamente al reptil.- Siento molestarte de esta manera y siento ponerte en peligro pero solo miraba la majestuosidad de tu fisionomía_.$- _dijo el pelinegro en parsel asombrando a la serpiente quien bajo la cabeza hasta posarla sobre la mano del pelinegro quien seguía mirándola a los ojos.- _$ Interesante, muy interesante.$_\- siseo la serpiente mientras serpenteaba por el brazo del pelinegro hasta llegar a posar su cabeza sobre la mejilla del pelinegro quien con suavidad acaricio las escamas de la serpiente haciendo que ella soltara unos leves siseos.

-_$ Eres el primer humano que me ha entendido, no sabes lo molesto que son ustedes con sus gritos y cuando lanzan piedras queriendo espantarme. Sabes cuantos huevos he perdido o cuantas de mis crías he perdido de esa manera.$_\- decía la serpiente mientras volvía a posarse sobre la mano del pelinegro quien la escuchaba.-Es que no soy un humano cualquiera, soy un mago que puede hablar con las serpientes, pero descuida, no te molestare y no molestare a tus huevos ni crías. - dijo el pelinegro a la serpiente quien se acercó a la cara del pelinegro y con su lengua bífida le dio una lamida al pelinegro quien solo se rio por las cosquillas de su lengua.

-_$ ¿No eres de por aquí, supongo? $_.- pregunto la serpiente al pelinegro quien sonriéndole le dijo.- No, vengo de Inglaterra, así que no sé dónde me encuentro.- dijo el pelinegro quien miro como la serpiente lo miraba para después asentir moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo.- _$ Estas en Japón, si sigues yendo por este camino estarás a espaldas de un santuario sintoísta. Te guiare hasta ese lugar.$- _dijo la serpiente apuntando su cabeza al noreste, el pelinegro agradeció y comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada, al pelinegro le tomo dos horas en llegar al santuario ya que se encontraron con varias serpientes de todos los colores habidos y por haber, siendo seguido por unas 20 serpientes.- Aquí nos separamos, espero verte pronto. _$-_ dijo el pelinegro poniendo a la serpiente en el suelo, la serpiente le devolvió la mirada y mirando a las serpientes que vinieron con el solo sonrió.- _$ Eres algo interesante, Harry, no dudes de nosotras, somos leales a los nuestros y tú ya eres uno de ellos, cuando necesites nuestra ayuda, la tendrás. Suerte Harry James Black, amo de las serpientes. $_\- dijo la serpiente mientras las demás serpientes siseaban de acuerdo a sus palabras.

Las serpientes se iban por donde habían venido, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y avanzo hasta llegar al frente del santuario sintoísta, antes de que pudiera pensar en que más hacer sintió un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, cayendo contra el suelo totalmente noqueado.

_**Subconsciente de Harry:**_

Harry estaba cayendo en la oscuridad y de un momento a otro se detuvo a centímetros del suelo blanco, un suelo que podría reflejar la luz misma, cayó al suelo aparatosamente y poniéndose de pie miro a su alrededor solo para encontrarse con paredes blancas, no sabía cómo llego o como salir de ese lugar y antes de que se descarriara al verse en esa situación, el pelinegro miro a un anciano de cabellera blanca y con una barba tan larga que le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, este anciano lo miraba pacientemente y apareciendo el mismo báculo que ahora pertenecía al pelinegro, el anciano lo tomo acercándose al pelinegro quien seguía estático.

-Encontrarte he podido, desde hace mucho tiempo te he esperado.- decía el anciano frente al pelinegro quien trataba de descifrar quien era el anciano.- Llevas esperando mucho por gusto Dumbledore, no volveré a tu estúpida escuela.- dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta mientras el anciano soltaba unas débiles risas hasta que acabo carcajeándose.- Yo, yo, yo, Dumbledore, jajajaja.- se reía el anciano mientras el pelinegro se volteaba, mirando al anciano quien se agarraba el estómago que le estaba doliendo por la risa.- Yo no soy Dumbledore, yo soy el gran Hechicero Merlín.- dijo haciendo que unos fuegos artificiales aparecían detrás de él haciendo una gran presentación.- A otro perro con ese hueso.- dijo Harry alejándose del viejo senil del director.

-…- Merlín se quedó congelado al ver como su descendiente se volteaba y le daba la espalda, rápidamente corrió a su lado para detenerlo.- No, no, no, no, soy Merlín, de verdad soy Merlín.- dijo el anciano ganándose la mirada del pelinegro.- Entonces yo soy el Rey Arturo.- dijo el pelinegro en son de burla antes de que un rayo purpura impactara a su lado, voltearon los dos solo para encontrarse a una pelinegra de gran cuerpo, su vestido solo resaltaba las curvas de la mujer quien mirando al dúo de hombres delante avanzo hacia los dos hombres sonrojados.

-Entonces tu eres mi descendiente, Mmmmm.- dijo la mujer rodeando al pelinegro quien no despegaba la mirada de ella.- Mmmmm, me pregunto si….- dijo ella mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo del pelinegro quien la seguía con la mirada solo para detenerse en las palmas de las dos manos y elevando ambas miro con detenimiento las dos marcas en sus manos.- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!- dijo ella abrazando al pelinegro quien se sonrojo al sentir como una mujer lo abrazaba, al oler el perfume natural de una mujer quien seguía abrazando al pelinegro.- Eres mi sangre y la de este….Deja de verte así, maldita sea.- le dijo la mujer al anciano quien suspirando se ilumino para dejar a un hombre pelinegro de la misma edad de su padre con el peinado estilizado y algunas hebras de color blanco en las patillas con una indumentaria algo antigua, pero más estilizada a su manera.

El hombre se acercó al dúo y sorprendiendo a Harry se unió al abrazo.- Ya estas a salvo, puedes soltarlo.- dijo el hombre mientras sobaba la espalda del joven quien por primera vez pudo llorar, llorar como nunca lo hizo, soltando gritos de ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo para merecer ese trato?; los dos adultos abrazaban al pelinegro mientras en sus adentros hervían de ira, si solo hubiera una posibilidad de revivir, lo primero que harían seria machacar a esos rastreros, engendros, a esas bestias que maltrataron a…..su niño, a su Harry, al que no vieron en mucho tiempo, reforzaron el abrazo al sentir como el pelinegro se rendía ante el destino previo.

No sabían cuánto pasaron abrazados, pero el pelinegro se aferró a los dos adultos como si fuera uña y carne.- Shhh, déjalo salir, ya no estás solo, mi niño.- decía la mujer mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del pelinegro limpiándole con sus pulgares las lágrimas que caían a su vestido ya mojado.- Ahora estas con nosotros, no te dejaremos ni te abandonaremos nunca.- dijo Merlín sobando la espalda del joven quien devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.- Gracias, gracias.- agradecía el pelinegro hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la mujer quien solo lo apego más a ella.- Ahora, Harry, tienes mucho que aprender para ser el mejor hechicero que este mundo ha visto.- dijo Morgana mientras el pelinegro asentía despegándose de la mujer mientras el hombre se sentaba a lado de su mujer.

-Nosotros te enseñaremos, nosotros seremos tus maestros en la magia.- dijo el hombre mientras la mujer asentía a sus palabras.- Ya tienes nuestro grimorio, ese es el primer paso, ahora iniciaremos el segundo.- dijo señalando las palmas del pelinegro quien se las miraba.- El ojo de Horus y el sello de Salomón, esas dos marcas te hacen único entre todos los hechiceros, ambas demuestran que eres uno con la magia.- dijo Merlín tomando las manos del pelinegro examinando las marcas.- Dorea Potter hizo su tarea, el sello absorbió la cantidad exorbitante de magia que salía por cada poro de tu cuerpo; si no lo hubiera puesto, serias el títere de esa sociedad corrompida por el poder y la ambición que quiere el viejo cúrcumas.- dijo Morgana siendo incapaz de imaginar el futuro de su hijito siendo una marioneta.

-Despierta ya que en la noche comenzaremos. Trata de fortalecer tu cuerpo ya que la magia puede adaptarse a un cuerpo bien desarrollado.- dijo Merlín mirando como el pelinegro comenzaba a flotar para después salir disparado contra el cielo, mirando a su esposa sonriendo.- ¿Lo sentiste, no?- le pregunto a ella quien solo sonrió como nunca lo hizo.- Harry está destinado a ser alguien grande, alguien que nos superara por mucho; no quiero imaginarme como quedara ese viejo al enfrentarse con mi niño, el señor de la muerte.- dijo ella al sentir como la magia necromantica despertaba en el pelinegro.

_**En el Exterior:**_

El pelinegro estaba noqueado y fue puesto encima de un futon dentro del santuario sintoísta y mirándolo desde el exterior escondida detrás del tatami se encontraba un una mujer alta, de aspecto joven con ojos grises y pelo corto desordenado de plata con hebras en el lado derecho de su cara que son de longitud de los hombros y estilo como dos trenzas finas quien vestía un hakama escarlata y un haori blanco ceñido, ella estaba mirando al pelinegro quien poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaron lo suficiente, se estiro y dando un bostezo se sento en el futon para inspeccionar mejor el ambiente donde estaba.

-いいえ...いいえ...動かないようにしましょう...このようにとどまります。/Īe... ... Īe. ... Ugokanai yō ni shimashou... Kono yō ni todomarimasu. / (No...no...no se mueva, que...quédese como esta.)- se escuchó desde detrás de los muros de tatami, el pelinegro al escuchar la voz, la comenzo a buscar hasta que vio un atisbo de una cabellera plateada.- どうやって...どうやって聖人に...聖域に着いたの？/Dō yatte... Dō yatte seijin ni... Seiiki ni tsuita no?/ (¿Co...como lle...llego al sant...santuario?)- el pelinegro no entendía lo que decía la voz melodiosa que se escuchaba desde detrás de los muros, hasta que una voz que reconoció como la de Merlín resonó en su cabeza.- « Estamos en Japón, obvio que no lo vas a entender….hasta ahora.»- de pronto su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, los conocimientos y el manejo de la lengua japonesa entro de sopetón en su mente.- 傷つき、火傷し、傷つきます。/Kizutsuki, yakedo shi, kizutsukimasu. / (Duele, me arde, me lastima.)- decía el pelinegro sosteniéndose la cabeza; inmediatamente la chica salió de su escondite y poniéndose encima de Harry lo tumbo al futon.

-それはあなたの心を落ち着かせ、落ち着かせます。/Sore wa anata no kokoro o ochitsuka se, ochitsuka semasu. / (Pasará, tranquilo, serena tu mente.)- decía la chica ignorando su posición sugerente, ella sentada sobre el apegando su frente a la del joven quien con los ojos cerrados y apretando los puños trataba de sentarse, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Harry se tranquilizó.- «Siento eso, pero se necesitaba si no estarías en un dilema. El dolor es un coste por el conocimiento espontaneo.»- dijo el hechicero mientras el pelinegro habría los ojos; el gris choco con el verde, sus miradas se mantenían fijas, Harry se perdió en ese gris intenso.- 美しい。/Utsukushī./ (Hermosos.)- dijo sin pensar y antes de que pudiera decir más, la chica se levantó estrepitosamente y con un rostro rojo que pondría celoso a un tomate salió intempestivamente de la habitación.

-«Si, eres un galán sin que te lo propongas, traerás locas a las chicas.»- dijo Morgana en la mente del pelinegro quien se sonrojo de la vergüenza.- Ca….cállense los dos. No me ayudan.- dijo tomándose el rostro tratando de ocultar la vergüenza.- «Mejor sal a ver como esta esa…hermosa chica.»- dijo el hechicero en la mente del pelinegro sonrojándolo aún más.- «Transfigura tu ropa primero, es un santuario y si o si tienes que ponerte una yukata.»- dijo Morgana mientras en su subconsciente le mostraba una, el pelinegro se levantó notando que solo vestía sus boxers y a un lado del futon estaba doblada su traje y su capa. De nuevo se sonrojo al imaginarse a la hermosa chica desvistiéndolo.- «Pervertido.»- las dos voces conjuntas se escucharon resonar en su mente, el pelinegro se puso su ropa y transfigurando su traje en una yukata de seda verde y un obi de seda celeste dejando en la misma posición su capa salió de la habitación observando los detalles, perdiéndose en ellos, salió del edificio solo para encontrarse con una plaza donde había una fuente de agua y más lejos de esta un torii; mirando su alrededor pudo notar que todavía estaba en medio de la espesura del bosque, busco a la chica que lo ayudo antes encontrándola delante del edificio contiguo a la fuente.

Estaba por hablarle cuando ella lo miro y sonrojándose volteo la mirada.- 神に敬意を払うべきです。/Kami ni keii o haraubekidesu. / (Deberías presentarles respeto a los dioses.)- le dijo la chica mientras el pelinegro la miraba, el desvió su mirada cuando termino de hablar.- 私はそれを行う方法がわかりません、教えてください。/Watashi wa sore o okonau hōhō ga wakarimasen, oshietekudasai. / (No sé cómo hacerlo, enséñame.)- dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba delante de ella haciendo caso al consejo de Morgana.- イサナエ、私の名前はイサナエです。/ Isanae, watashinonamaeha isanaedesu. / (Isanae, mi nombre es Isanae.)- dijo ella presentándose, el pelinegro solo la miro.- イサナエ、それは美しい女性のかわいい名前です。/Isanae, sore wa utsukushī josei no kawaī namaedesu. / (Isanae, ese es un bonito nombre para una bella mujer.)- dijo el sonrojando a Isanae quien lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo afuera del santuario.

Lo llevo por un camino de grava hasta el inicio de este; Harry no estaba equivocado, estaba en medio de la espesura del bosque, Isanae se detuvo y jalando a Harry de la mano lo detuvo.- これがサンド、あなたを聖域に導く道です。/ Kore ga sando, anata o seiiki ni michibiku michidesu. / (Este es el sando, el camino que te lleva al santuario.)- dijo ella mientras lo llevaba por la escalinata cubierta de grava con el eco resonando en la tranquilidad de la espesura del bosque.


	4. Nota 1

Simbología:

_**Eres el primer….. **_: Elfos y otras criaturas mágicas.

_Ragnok, man….. _: Duendes o goblins.

« Harry, ¿Qué…..»…: Espectros y cuadros mágicos.

_**$...$ : **_Dragones hablando.

_$...$ _: Serpientes y Harry hablando parsel.

-Entonces tu eres mi desc….- : Dialogo general.

-いいえ...いいえ...動 : Kanji's.

/Dō yatte... Dō yatte seijin ni.../ : Idioma étnico.

(….) : Español o idioma general.


	5. Las Verdaderas Intenciones se muestran

_**Las Verdaderas Intenciones se muestran.**_

Estaba amaneciendo, los trinos de los pajarillos que solían pararse en los arboles circuncidantes del santuario resonaban en la tranquilidad del bosque, el brillo del sol se entrecruzaba con la abundante vegetación dándole un toque natural a la sombra de la cual algunos animales gozaban, pero siempre molestaba a las personas que dormían al darle en los ojos o reflejarse en algún espejo; en el interior de una pequeña habitación estaba un pelinegro que descansaba tranquilamente cuando el brillo del sol decidió manifestarse en el cuarto haciendo que el varón comenzara la tortuosa labor de querer taparse los ojos para que el brillo no lo cegara momentáneamente, logro taparse con su mano izquierda pero cuando quiso mover la derecha no pudo hacerlo, con el brillo atenuado por su mano abrió los ojos perezosamente y tanteando la sabana que cubría su cuerpo quería ver la razón de su molestia encontrando un bulto delgado en su pecho.

Tanteando el largo del bulto giro su cabeza hacia la derecha solo para encontrarse con una cabellera plateada usando su pecho como almohada, el sonrió y cerrando los ojos giro un poco para abrazar a la peligris que dormitaba en su pecho solo para que esta lo abrazara y apegara a su cuerpo un poco más, cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa rememoro como la bella chica se acercó a él a tal punto de acompañarlo en su lecho.

_**Flashback:**_

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde la llegada de Harry al santuario, a pesar de ser un gran terreno y estar sumamente bien organizado, Isanae era la única persona, a parte de él, en el santuario; no se quejaba de eso pero en esos tres días pocas personas visitaban el lugar, presentaban sus ofrendas y se marchaban inmediatamente sin saludar o hablar con ella, aunque algunos se dignaban a mirarla pero sus miradas eran algo hirientes o molestas hacia ella, el pelinegro cansado de esto se acercó a ella.- イサナエさん、大胆で申し訳ありませんが、なぜ彼らはあなたをそのように見るのですか？/ Isanae-san, daitande mōshiwakearimasenga, naze karera wa anata o sonoyōni miru nodesu ka?/ (Isanae-San, perdón por el atrevimiento pero, ¿Porque te miran así?)- pregunto el pelinegro mirándola mientras ella desviaba la mirada solo para suspirar y adelantarse un poco para voltear a mirarlo.- それは、私の家族がヤクザの一員だったからです。彼らが去りたいと思っていたので、彼らは成功しましたが、私の家族にとって同じことは決してありませんでした。/ Sore wa, watashinokazoku ga yakuza no ichiindattakaradesu. Karera ga saritai to omotte itanode, karera wa seikō shimashitaga, watashinokazoku ni totte onaji koto wa kesshite arimasendeshita. / (Es debido al apellido que cargo, mi familia era parte de los yakuzas hasta que quisieron salirse, lo lograron pero las cosas nunca fueron iguales para mi familia.)- contesto ella para después caminar hacia el interior del santuario.

Harry miraba como las personas se alejaban de ella abriéndole paso y se ponían a susurrar a sus espaldas, para él era claro que su vida cambio después de que su familia abandonara a los yakuzas, el día continuo siendo algo extraño para el pelinegro, después de todo estaba en un lugar aún desconocido y extraño para él, después de todo nunca había salido de la escuela ni siquiera para las vacaciones entre periodos, prefería quedarse en el colegio aprendiendo y devorando cada libro de la biblioteca; cuando llegaba el fin del año lectivo iba a casa y se encerraba en la biblioteca familiar, no importaba eso ya que su familia se olvidaba algunas veces de su presencia, para ellos era un niño que trajo desgracia a su familia.

Ya era más de la medianoche cuando un grito lo despertó, sin importarle estar en una pijama verde de seda salio disparado corriendo para ver que origino el grito.- 私を置いて、お願いします！ 助けて！/ Watashi o oite, onegaishimasu! Tasukete!/ (¡Déjenme, déjenme por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!)- el grito de Isanae se escuchó por el pasillo, entrando a la mala miro como 1 de los 5 sujetos presentes en la habitación de Isanae estaba con un pie sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Isanae quien luchaba por pararse.- あなたはあなたの家族の裏切りにお金を払うでしょう！死ぬ！/ Anata wa anata no kazoku no uragiri ni okane o haraudeshou! Shinu!/ (¡Pagaras por la traición de tu familia! ¡Muere!)- grito el hombre sobre ella blandiendo una katana que iba a decapitarla, el pelinegro levanto su mano deteniendo al hombre haciendo que todos lo miraran, los 4 restantes estaban por caminar cuando el pelinegro comenzó a cerrar su mano haciendo que el agresor con la katana la soltara llamando la atención de sus compinches.

Todos vieron con morbo como el hombre se agarraba la garganta mientras luchaba por respirar, Harry cerro el puño y todos escucharon como su tráquea se aplasto matándolo al instante, su cuerpo cayo pesadamente al tatami mientras la sangre lo manchaba, miro a otro con sus ojos resplandeciendo en verde, el hombre con miedo dio un paso atrás queriendo escapar del monstruo que estaba delante de él.- URO (Incinerar).- dijo el pelinegro mientras el hombre al que miraba comenzaba a arder en llamas verdes, los demás hombres retrocedieron mientras el pelinegro con un gesto cerraba las puertas y la única ventana de la habitación.- 彼らは死をとても愛しているので、私はできるだけ早く死を彼らに送ります。/ Karera wa shi o totemo aishite irunode, watashi wa dekirudakehayaku shi o karera ni okurimasu. / (Tanto aman la muerte, así que los enviare con ella lo más rápido que pueda.)- dijo Harry con un tono sombrío mientras los hombres temblaban ante el monstruo que estaba en su presencia.- Reapers (Segadores)- dijo el pelinegro mientras avanzaba hacia Isanae que temblaba en el suelo, el pelinegro la apego a él mientras unas sombras salidas del suelo se levantaban y con una hoz en lo que se parecían a manos corrieron contra los hombres y antes de que estos se voltearan las sombras ya los habían atravesado con la hoz y sacando un brillo opaco del cuerpo de los hombres se disolvieron haciendo que los 3 hombres cayeran al suelo sin vida.

Isanae lloro en su pecho mientras el pelinegro la apegaba a él, no sabía cuánto tiempo paso consolándola pero al no sentir los sollozos dio por dormida a la chica, quiso alejarse de ella pero ella lo abrazo más fuerte.- Kreacher.- dijo el pelinegro en un susurro haciendo que el elfo apareciera en la habitación.- Limpia y deshazte de los cuerpo.- dijo el pelinegro con suavidad y sin moverse mucho se acostó en el futon de la chica con ella en sus brazos, mirándola por última vez observo como una sonrisa aparecía en su semblante y cerrando sus ojos se durmió en esa habitación que el elfo estaba limpiando cualquier huella de sangre.

Al amanecer ella se dio con la sorpresa de su acompañante y antes de que se separara del pelinegro, el elfo apareció en la habitación, ella lo miro y el a ella solo para que esta gritara abrazando fuertemente al pelinegro.- A ...モンス...モンスター！/ A... Monsu... .. Monsutā! / (¡Un...un mons...monstruo!)- Harry se despertó intempestivamente y abrazando a Isanae que estaba con un sonrojo al sentir como el pelinegro la protegía, el pelinegro miro al elfo quien ya estaba con la frente pegada al tatami.- _Lo siento, lo siento mi señor, no quise espantarla_.- dijo el elfo disculpándose por la irrupción en el cuarto.- Kreacher, no tienes que disculparte, ella solo está algo asustada por lo sucedido ayer.- dijo mientras trataba de calmar a la chica que estaba sonrojada a mil colores al sentir como el pelinegro trataba de reconfortarla.

-彼はエルフであり、私は魔術師です。/ Kare wa Erufudeari, watashi wa majutsu-shidesu. / (Él es un elfo y yo soy un hechicero.)- Harry le dijo a Isanae quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos al escucharlo.- 私の名前はクリーチャーです。私はハリー・ジェームス・ブラックに仕えている国内のエルフです。/ Watashinonamaeha kurīchādesu. Watashi wa harī jēmusu burakku ni tsukaete iru kokunai no Erufudesu. / (_**Mi nombre es Kreacher, soy un elfo domestico al servicio de Harry James Black.**_)- sorprendió el elfo a los dos quienes lo miraron, ella no sabía cómo procesar estas revelaciones, pasaron las horas para que ella se acostumbrara a la presencia del elfo quien no era reticente como antes.- ¿A qué se debe este comportamiento, Kreacher?- pregunto el pelinegro curioso al ver como el elfo servía humildemente a la fémina_**.- Los elfos tenemos una peculiaridad que los magos no saben, podemos saber con una simple mirada si una persona es un muggle o un mago, incluso podemos ver la capacidad mágica de su núcleo**_.- dijo el elfo sorprendiendo al pelinegro quien miraba como Isanae disfrutaba de un delicioso te de hierbas.- _**Ella tiene un núcleo mágico que ese pelirrojo molesto pudiera envidiar, es una maga por sangre y derecho propio**_.- dijo el elfo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y se inclinaba delante de él.- _**Maestro, enséñele magia, un núcleo mágico de esa capacidad no debería ser desperdiciado. Ella tiene lo suficiente para ser Lady Black**_.- dijo el elfo sorprendiendo al pelinegro que con un sonrojo miraba a Isanae quien se sonrojo al ver como el pelinegro la miraba.- Creo que tienes razón amigo mío.- dijo el pelinegro tomando una decisión.

_**Fin Flashback:**_

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde ese incidente, desde ese día Isanae estuvo un tanto más curiosa al ver como el pelinegro levitaba las cosas, como el pelinegro levitaba y formaba figuras con el agua de la fuente o como hacía que los árboles se movieran pareciendo que bailaran una melodía que Harry componía, ella queriendo saber cómo podía mover o como podía hacer levitar las cosas le pregunto un día y Harry con una paciencia increíble le comenzó a explicar cómo podía hacerlo, e incluso le enseñaba con métodos de prueba y error.

Actualmente ya podía levitar una piedra de 10 kilos y lanzarla sobre un objetivo con la puntería a menos 5 centímetros, un poco más de practica y podría matar a una persona de un piedrazo en la testa, de un día para otro los dos se comenzaron a acercar solo para que un día de la semana anterior ocurrió un incidente que tarde o temprano iba a pasar; Harry entro al onsen queriendo relajarse con el calor termal sin ninguna preocupación cuando resbalo y cayó sobre algo blando y suave, tanteando la superficie con la que choco encontró que esta era suave al tacto y sintiendo entre su pulgar y su índice un montículo aún más suave lo apretó.- Mmmmm.- escucho un gemido y mirando hacia arriba se encontró con una Isanae completamente roja, mirando hacia su mano se encontró apretando el seno derecho de la chica; se paró rápidamente y con una disculpa salió del onsen.

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando se sonrojo al sentir la suave respiración de la chica en su piel, no dijo nada y antes de que reaccionara su mano derecha ya estaba sobando la espalda de la chica quien se apretó más a él.- イサナエちゃん、目を覚ます時です。/Isanae-chan, mewosamasu-jidesu. / (Isanae-chan, es hora de despertar.)- dijo el pelinegro sin conseguir que la chica despertara, la movió un poco más y ella al fin se despertó y estirándose provocando que Harry se perdiera en sus senos expuestos, ella lo miro y sonriendo se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.- おはようハリー。お元気ですか / Ohayō harī. Ogenkidesuka / (Buenos días Harry. ¿Cómo estás?)- dijo la chica recostándose nuevamente abrazando al pelinegro quien le sonrió y dándole un beso le respondió.- 私は元気です、特に私の側に天使がいます。/ Watashi wa genkidesu, tokuni watashi no soba ni tenshi ga imasu. / (Estoy bien, sobretodo amaneciendo con un ángel a mi lado.)- dijo el pelinegro consiguiendo que Isanae se sonrojara con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó y sin importarle que solo este con su prenda íntima camino con un leve contoneo de caderas.- お風呂に同行しませんか？/ O furo ni dōkō shimasen ka? / (¿No me acompañas a tomar un baño?)- pregunto ella mirándolo sobre su hombro mientras el pelinegro le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza las intenciones de la peligris quien le sonrió provocativamente.

Harry al ver la figura curvilínea de la peligris contoneándose vislumbro por unos momentos dos figuras, una rubia peli plateada de ojos azules y una rubia de ojos verdes, al ver esas figuras por algún motivo lo lleno de molestias, en especial la figura de la rubia peli plateada, con un suspiro aun mayor controlando su temperamento se levantó y sonriendo ante la mirada que nuevamente le daba la peligris acepto su oferta de acompañarla, aun no daban el paso definitivo, ya que ella todavía estaba insegura acerca de lo que podrían ser o podría pasar al dar ese paso en una relación que empezó la semana pasada, Harry salió del baño con una Isanae en brazos sonrojada por ser llevada como una princesa, algo que ella quería que se siguiera repitiendo todos los días de su vida.

Harry tenía algo planeado para este día, algo que la impresionaría.- 一緒に来て、同行してください。/ Issho ni kite, dōkō shite kudasai. / (Ven conmigo, acompáñame.)- dijo el pelinegro una vez que los dos acabaron de desayunar, tomándola de la mano la llevo afuera del santuario y cargándola tomo el mismo sendero por el que llego a la parte trasera del santuario, la cargo durante un largo trecho y con la peligris sonrojada por el tacto pero sin que este viera como ella miraba su entorno, nunca antes había estado tan adentro del bosque que rodeaba el santuario, los dos continuaron una vez llegando a la ribera de un riachuelo que discurría desde la montaña cercana, se detuvo un momento sentándose sobre una roca dejando que Isanae se sentara en sus piernas aun abrazándolo.- 綺麗だと思いませんか？/ Kireida to omoimasen ka? / (Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?)- pregunto el pelinegro mientras hacía aparecer dos manzanas rojas, tan rojas como la sangre, dándole una a Isanae y tomando una el, dándole un mordisco escucho a Isanae quien sonriéndole después de haber dado un mordisco a la suya.- それは美しい、私はここにいなかった、私たちはより頻繁に外出する必要があります。/ Sore wa utsukushī, watashi wa koko ni inakatta, watashitachiha yori hinpan ni gaishutsu suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. / (Es bellísimo, nunca estuve por aquí, tenemos que salir más a menudo.)- dijo ella mirando su entorno, el pelinegro la sorprendió con un beso en los labios y ella devolviendo el gesto al instante.- あなたがそれを望むなら、私は私の人生のあなたと毎日出かけます。/ Anata ga sore o nozomunara, watashi wa watashinojinsei no anata to mainichi dekakemasu. / (Si lo quieres, saldré contigo todos los días de mi vida.)- dijo el separándose del beso mirando como ella con una sonrisa en los labios moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo afirmando su petición.

Se quedaron por unos minutos contemplando su alrededor y después de un rato Harry volvió a cargarla para continuar con su camino, Isanae con un sonrojo en su bello rostro miraba como el pelinegro miraba hacia el frente con cuidado de no tropezarse en el trayecto, después de caminar un largo trecho el pelinegro se detuvo delante de una de las tantas montañas que había, bajo a su acompañante y ella mirando su alrededor sin comprender que es lo que estaban haciendo en plena espesura del bosque.- ここで何をしているの、ハリー？/ Koko de nani o shite iru no, harī? / (¿Que estamos haciendo aquí, Harry?)- pregunto ella sin recibir la respuesta del pelinegro quien chasqueando los dedos hizo que el muro de una cueva que pasó inadvertida por la peligris que se sorprendió al ver como aparecía una cueva de la nada.- 見えるよ/ Mieru yo/ (ya lo verás.)- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo, con un silbido que por unos momentos ensordeció a Isanae quien tapándose los oídos lo miro molesta por unos momentos hasta que un rugido de una bestia hizo que se congelara del miedo.

Delante de ella estaba una criatura que nunca se imaginó ver, ni en sus más salvajes sueños, en los cuales veía a Harry y ella en algunas insinuadas posiciones, sonrojándose violentamente por lo que se imaginó volteo a ver a Harry quien estaba acercándose a la criatura.- ハリー、逃げてください... / Harī, nigete kudasai.. / (Harry, aléjate, por fa...)- sus palabras murieron cuando el pelinegro acaricio al dragón debajo del mentón mientras el dragón exhalaba una nube negra por los orificios nasales.- 近くに来て、それはあなたを傷つけることはありません。/ Chikaku ni kite, sore wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen. / (Acércate, no te hará daño.)- dijo el mientras la llamaba con la mano, ella se acercó paso a paso lentamente dejando que sus nervios se apoderaran de ella, el pelinegro la tomo de la mano y poniéndola a un costado de la suya hizo que acariciara al dragón sintiendo la viscosidad y la aspereza de sus escamas.- 私と来て/ Watashi to kite / (Ven conmigo.)- dijo el pelinegro tomándola de la mano y cargándola estilo princesa la llevo a un costado mirando como el dragón ponía su pata delantera como si quisiera que subieran en el.

-〜待って〜/ 〜 Matte 〜/ (Es...espera...)- dijo ella solo para que se callara al ver como el pelinegro se sentaba sobre el lomo del dragón y este con una carrera corta y un aleteo se elevó en el aire, antes de que pudiera gritar ya estaban tan lejos del suelo que desde ahí podía ver el santuario, volaron por una hora o más ahora abrazando la cintura del pelinegro perdiéndose en la vista por encima de las nubes, ella jamás había volado o se había alejado del santuario desde que su familia la había dejado en un templo donde ella aprendió a ser una sacerdotisa, se apegó a la espalda del pelinegro sin relajar su agarre, sintiendo como el viento helado le pegaba a un costado de ella sin importarle eso se relajó.- 目を覚ます、これを見逃したくないでしょう。/ Mewosamasu, kore o minogashitakunaideshou. / (Despierta, no vas a querer perderte esto.)- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que ella abra sus ojos sintiendo como el dragón dejo de volar miro a un costado y se quedó helada, miraba por encima de las nubes, sintiendo como el frio de la nieve calaba en su cuerpo pero sin que le llegara a molestar, podía ver el cielo por encima de las nubes, si no lo viera por si misma pensaría que estaba en uno de los más bellos sueños que nunca tuvo.

\- 私たちはヒマラヤにいます。そこに見えるのは、ナンダデビ山です。/ Watashitachiha Himaraya ni imasu. Soko ni mieru no wa, nandadebi yamadesu. / (Estamos en el Himalaya, eso que ves por ahí es la montaña Nanda Devi.)- dijo el pelinegro señalando un pico que sobresalía a unos 500 metros de donde estaban parados.- それがエベレスト山です。/ Sore ga eberesutoyamadesu. / (Y eso es el monte Everest.)- dijo el pelinegro señalando un pico que se veía aún más lejos, mirando hacia arriba lograba ver la cima de la montaña más alta del mundo.- これ...これはすごい、それは美しい。/ Kore... Kore wa sugoi, sore wa utsukushī. / (Esto...esto es increible, es hermoso.)- dijo ella mirando lo que la rodeaba, el pelinegro veía como ella se perdía en la belleza del lugar.- «Muchacho, me canse de esto, bésala ahora mismo».- dijo la voz de Merlín en su mente haciendo que el pelinegro tomara la mano de Isanae y ella volteando su cabeza, se encontró con los labios de Harry presionados sobre los suyos, fue un beso largo y extenso, sintiendo como Harry acariciaba con su lengua sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca, ella abrió suavemente sus labios permitiendo un encuentro entre su lengua y la de el donde ambos lucharon por la supremacía pero él le gano a ella.

Separándose del beso y mirándolo a los ojos con un sonrojo solamente apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro.- Gracias por todo.- dijo ella asombrándose por ya no estar hablando en japonés, siendo el único idioma que manejaba.- Me era difícil expresarme y además un poco complicado el hablar contigo en japonés, me demoraba en decirte lo que quería responder.- dijo el temerosamente esperando una respuesta de ella solo para ganar unas risillas de ella.- Es mejor hablar como lo estamos haciendo ahora, además….- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.- Masticabas las palabras y algunas veces te equivocabas en su pronunciación.- dijo ella dándole un golpecito en el hombro solo para volver a su posición inicial.- Es hora de volver, Isanae-chan.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que ella lo tomara por la manga de su camisa.- Solo…solo quiero quedar….quedarme así por un momento más.- dijo ella para que al final el la apegara a su cuerpo y sentados en donde estaban miraran el horizonte.

_**Londres, Inglaterra:**_

En el otro lado del continente europeo, en un castillo donde la magia se respiraba en el ambiente, escenario de una cruenta batalla y donde se seguía celebrando la victoria del bando de la luz, sin conocimiento de muchos, un grupo que se hacía llamar "La orden del Fénix" se reunía en el despacho del director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Los miembros presentes de la "Orden del Fénix" son: James Potter, Lily Potter, Dedalus Diggle, Rubeus Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley y Molly Weasley, eran algunos de los miembros mientras los demás estaban celebrando en el gran salón; después de ver quiénes eran los que asistieron a esta "reunión informativa" se levantó de su sillón y aplaudió siendo seguido por los demás.- Hemos llegado muy lejos amigos míos.- dijo una vez que los aplausos se pausaron.- Hemos derrotado a Voldemort y a sus seguidores, los mortifagos huyeron con la muerte de su señor.- dijo para que después aplaudieran los presentes con más fuerza.

-Hemos logrado el primer paso para un cambio favorable para el mundo mágico.- dijo el mientras en su mente se decía.- _…un cambio favorable para el mundo mágico a mi favor._\- pensaba el anciano mientras planeaba ser la sombra detrás del ministerio de magia y la confederación internacional de magos, su objetivo a largo plazo era el reformar el "mundo mágico ideal" que una vez soñó, apartando a los muggles de los magos y crear una utopía donde él era el líder perpetuo de esta.- Ya estamos más cerca de lo que pensé para vencer al lado oscuro.- dijo el mientras los demás solo aplaudían como monos a las palabras de su líder.- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, Dumbledore?- pregunto James Potter mirando al hombre que lidero la batalla contra los magos tenebrosos quien sonrió de lado ya que esperaba esa pregunta.- El próximo paso es acabar con la facción oscura en el Wizengamot.- dijo el anciano mientras se sentaba en su asiento, los miembros se miraron entre sí solo para que Arthur lo mirara.- ¿Acabar con la facción oscura?- pregunto lo que todos los miembros se preguntaban esperando la respuesta del anciano.

-Todos sabemos que la facción oscura está compuesta por antiguos partidarios de Grindelwald y partidarios de Voldemort.- dijo para que todos asintieran, mientras el anciano asentía.- Y no olvidemos que ellos proponían leyes en contra de algunas que podrían haber previsto esta guerra.- dijo mientras los miembros asentían a sus palabras.- Si acabamos con esta facción, ningún mago tenebroso se volverá a alzar y si se alzara, no tendría apoyo alguno en el Wizengamot y seria fácilmente abrumado.- dijo dando a entender la "razón" detrás de esto.- ¿Y cómo vamos a lograrlo, Albus?- pregunto Molly quien lo apoyaba fervientemente.- Fácil, tenemos "motivos" para que esta facción desaparezca o se alié a nosotros.- dijo el anciano mientras delante de ellos aparecían una lista de nombres.- Tenemos a sus hijos en la escuela, si los "retenemos" sus padres no tendrán otra más que aceptar nuestra proposición.- dijo el anciano mientras miraban la lista de los alumnos, la mayoría de estos estaban en la casa Slytherin.- Entonces, retenemos a los niños y ellos, para recuperarlos, se aliaran a nosotros.- dijo Lily mientras tomaba la lista haciendo que el anciano asintiera a lo que dijo.

-Tenemos que ser rápidos, es preferible comenzar ahora. Molly, tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo el anciano despidiendo a los miembros de la orden solo para que quedara Molly Weasley quien espero a que la oficina se quedara vacía.- ¿Cómo va el "romance" de tu hija con Charles?- pregunto el anciano mientras la mujer sonreía y se acercaba a este.- Va de maravillas, la poción de amor está funcionando a la perfección, solo tiene sus ojos en ella.- dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de rodillas delante del anciano quien se relajó en su asiento.- Sabes que…mmmm…..el tendrá a dos mujeres, una…mmmm….es tu hija.- dijo el anciano mientras la mujer le hacia una felación mientras esta ya estaba con los dos pechos descubiertos y estimulando sus senos.- ¿Y….quien sería la…otra?- pregunto ella mientras ponía el miembro del anciano entre sus pechos.- La…..la otra seria Daphne Greengrass.- dijo el mientras gozaba el placer que la mujer le estaba brindando.- ¿Por qué ella?- pregunto Molly mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba su falda revelando la falta de ropa íntima, ella empujo al anciano contra el respaldo de su asiento mientras subía al regazo del hombre y se metía el miembro de este en su coño.- Debido…..a que….su padre….es el….líder de la….facción…neutra.- dijo Albus entre los chupetones que le pegaba a los senos de la mujer quien ya gemía como loca rebotando en su verga.

-Un nuevo problema se presentó, mi señor.- dijo Kingsley entrando al despacho mirando como si nada la actividad sexual de su líder.- No hemos podido ubicar a Harry Potter, no está en la mansión Black y tampoco podemos ingresar a esta.- dijo el hombre mientras el anciano tomaba de la cintura a la mujer y la ponía sobre su escritorio.- Por ahora concentrémonos en acabar con la facción oscura, después de que lo logremos nos centraremos en encontrarlo.- dijo el anciano mientras penetraba rudamente a la señora Weasley.

Desconocido para todos ellos, una rubia de ojos verdes los escuchaba y salió corriendo de ese lugar, sabiendo que tarde o temprano la cacería contra los miembros de la casa Slytherin comenzaría.- _Expecto Patronum_.- dijo ella mientras un haz de luz salía de su varita y tomando la forma de una tigresa que trotaba alrededor de la fémina y al no ver a ningún dementor o alguna amenaza hacia su convocadora se volteo a verla y la fémina se acercó a la tigresa y apegando su frente a la de ella por unos segundos solo para que la tigresa fuera corriendo donde su convocadora quería que fuera.- Sé que puedes hacerlo.- dijo ella mientras reanudaba su camino rumbo a los cuartos de la casa Slytherin.

_**Kōfu, Prefectura de Tottori, Japón:**_

En un santuario, donde habitaban 2 personas junto a una elfo doméstica, Winky, quien decidió acompañar a su maestro y servirle a todo momento; que en estos precisos momentos estaba completamente vacío; un dragón aterrizaba en pleno santuario del cual descendieron dos personas siendo estas Isanae y Harry quienes venían sonriendo.- _**Mi señor, ¿Necesita algo de mí?**_\- pregunto la elfina quien apareció delante de ellos antes que dieran un paso más.- No necesitamos nada por el momento, Winky.- el pelinegro dijo mientras la elfina se desanimaba.- Creo que podrías ir preparando el onsen. Ven te enseñare como hacerlo.- dijo Isanae, quien le guiño a Harry sabiendo que él no quería ser grosero con la elfina, tomando la mano de la elfina quien se alegró al ver como la que ella creía que podría ser la futura Lady Black le iba a enseñar como servirle a sus señores y a los hijos de ellos.

-Isanae, ¿Qué quieres de cenar?- pregunto el pelinegro quien transfiguro la ropa casual que tenía en su traje verde oscuro despojándose de su saco y con el chaleco abierto estaba parado mirando a la chica quien sostenía la mano de la elfina.- Mmmmm, creo que mejor nos aseamos y después salimos a comer.- dijo ella mientras ella desviaba la mirada hacia la elfina.- Volveremos y te traeremos una ración para ti.- dijo ella mientras se ponía a su altura y la elfina con lágrimas en los ojos abrazo sus piernas.- _**Winky no merece ese trato, mi señora, no merece ese trato.**_\- decía ella mientras Isanae la apartaba y la abrazaba.- Tu y los demás elfos se lo merecen, nos han servido y es momento de que nosotros se lo retribuyamos.- dijo Harry quien se acercó y se puso a la altura de Winky quien le devolvió la mirada.- _**Winky se lo pagara, mi señor, se lo pagara.**_\- dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas que estaban cayendo de sus ojos saltones.


	6. El Pasado se Presenta

_**El Pasado se Presenta.**_

Harry estaba siendo llevado a rastras por Isanae rumbo a un restaurant que ella siempre iba con su familia cuando vivía en la Tokio, específicamente era el restaurante "Ippudo", un restaurante donde su familia solía ir con recurrencia sin importar si había un motivo especifico; el como llegaron a Tokio fue simple y llanamente magia, el pelinegro no quería viajar en métodos mundanos, hablando claramente de los carros, así que antes de que Isanae saliera del baño que estaba tomando se encamino a su cuarto y tomando su saeta de fuego que había sido transfigurada en una elegante pluma espero pacientemente a la peligris.

Isanae esperaba un viaje hacia Hino donde había un excelente restaurante que servía un exquisito ramen, su plato favorito, y esperaba darle al pelinegro que llego hace poco tiempo a su vida el mismo gusto por el ramen que su familia le dio, poniéndose una ropa que no hacia nada por ocultar sus curvas femeninas salió solo para sonrojarse al ver la elegancia del pelinegro quien le sonrió como el solo sabía haciendo que ella poco o nada resistiera y tomara al pelinegro y olvidara la salida con tal de que los dos gozaran de su intimidad.- Mi bella princesa, tu belleza opaca la apacible luz de la luna.- dijo el pelinegro antes de tomar la mano de la aún más sonrojada Isanae y plantándole un beso en el dorso de su mano sin dejar de mirarla sonrió y cargándola inesperadamente la puso sobre la saeta de fuego y con una mano sobre el delicado estomago de la peligris y con la otra tomando férreamente el mango de la saeta le susurro en el oído.- Sujétate fuerte, mi bella princesa.- dijo el pelinegro mientras Isanae se aferraba con toda su fuerza al mango de la saeta, los nudillos se ponían blancos y temblaba solo para que el pelinegro la calmara con su suave roce.

Sentir el viento en su cara y como este la acariciaba suavemente haciendo que sus largos cabellos se agitaran, sin que ella vea Harry estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos cerrados debido a que sin que se pudiera evitar el aroma a jazmín y romero despertaba en el un sentimiento de añoranza al recordar como los jardines del invernadero de la casa de su padrino y el pequeño invernadero que con sumo esfuerzo planto en el Bosque Prohibido en un área que ahora estaba protegida por la colonia de centauros que al ver como el pelinegro prefería pasar un tiempo cuidando de su pequeño jardín sin molestarlos, se acostumbraron a su presencia tanto que ya podían considerarlo su único amigo humano; también despertó un sentimiento de nostalgia, a su mente le llegaban las sonrisas de una pelirrubia que lo había apoyado en la mayoría de su tiempo escolar, era curioso ver como ella y él se hicieron amigos.

Un toque en la mano que rodeaba la cintura de la peligris lo devolvió a la realidad, abriendo sus ojos solo para mirar al frente, ya estaban sobre su destino.- Harry, ¿Por qué venimos a Tokio?- pregunto ella curiosa mientras el pelinegro volvió su atención a ella acariciando su vientre.- Me contaste sobre tus gustos así como yo lo hice, así que quise probar el famoso ramen del cual hablabas.- dijo el pelinegro poniendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello aspirando las fragancias de la peligris quien se sonrojo al sentir la suave respiración del pelinegro en su piel.

Ella solo sonrió y poniendo una mano sobre la que rodeaba su cintura volteo a ver a Harry y le planto un beso en los labios.-Te va a gustar tanto como a mí me gustas.- dijo ella antes de volver a darle otro beso, Harry aterrizo detrás de un árbol tupido en un parque cercano al restaurante y viendo cómo iba su cita decidió transfigurar las ropas de Isanae por un vestido de noche ni corto ni largo le ofreció su brazo y siendo apegado a la figura femenina el pelinegro se dejó guiar por la peligris quien con una sonrisa en su rostro guiaba a Harry al restaurante al cual su familia iba a cada rato sin tener motivo alguno en hacerlo salvo la exquisitez de la comida.

Ellos estaban caminando tranquilamente cuando un par de niños tomaron la mano libre de Isanae quien se detuvo abruptamente por la sorpresa obligando a que Harry también lo hiciera, la pareja miro a los niños quienes miraban a Isanae con los ojos vidriosos.- ミス、手伝ってくれませんか？/ Misu, tetsudatte kuremasen ka?/ (Señorita, ¿me puede ayudar?) – pregunto el niño quien había tomado la mano de la peligris, los dos se pusieron a la altura de los niños y con delicadeza Isanae acaricio la cabeza de la niña quien abrazaba a Harry.- 彼らは迷子になっているか、困っていますか？/ Karera wa maigo ni natte iru ka, komatteimasu ka? / (¿Están perdidos o en problemas?)- pregunto el pelinegro quien trataba de consolar a la niña que no quería soltarlo.

-私たちが別れたとき、私たちはジャガイモを持って歩いていました。彼らはしません.彼らはそこにいませんでした。/ Watashitachi ga wakareta toki, watashitachiha jagaimo o motte aruite imashita. Karera wa shimasen. Karera wa soko ni imasendeshita. / (Estábamos paseando con nuestros papas cuando nos separamos y cuando queríamos llamarlos, ellos...ellos ya no...No estaban.)- dijo el pequeño mientras el pelinegro se erguía y cargando a la pequeña que aún seguía apegada a él aunque ya no estaba llorando.- あなたはそれらの写真を持っていますか、それとも彼らがどのように服を着ているかを覚えていますか? / Anata wa sorera no shashin o motte imasu ka, soretomo karera ga dono yō ni fuku o kite iru ka o oboete imasu ka? / (¿Tienen alguna foto de ellos o recordaban como están vestidos?)- pregunto Isanae quien se levantó aun con el niño tomado de su mano quien se soltó y sacando su celular le mostro una foto de sus padres para después tomar de nuevo la mano de la peligris.

-彼らは私の父と私のお母さんです、彼らはタカシと福川静香と呼ばれています。/ Karera wa watashinochichi to watashi no okāsandesu, karera wa Takashi to Fukugawa Shizuka to yoba rete imasu. / (Ellos son mi papa y mi mama, ellos se llaman Takashi y Shizuka Fukugawa.)- dijo la pequeña quien miraba la foto mientras el pelinegro le sobaba la espalda ya que sus ojos todavía estaban algo vidriosos, en ese momento comenzó a vibrar el teléfono del niño solo para que Harry contestara.

-こんにちは、深川さん…。私の名前はハリー・ブラックです...はい。 彼らは私と一緒にいます... 「一風堂」に向かいます。/ Kon'nichiwa, Fukagawa-san…. Watashinonamaeha harī burakkudesu.. ... Hai. Karera wa watashitoisshoni imasu. ... `Ippudō' ni mukaimasu. / (Hola, señor Fukagawa...sí. mi nombre es Harry Black...sí. ellos están conmigo... estamos camino al restaurante "Ippudo".)- el pelinegro respondió la llamada que resulto ser la de un preocupado e inquieto padre de familia que buscaba con su esposa a sus pequeños hijos.- しばらく一緒に参加してみませんか？/ Shibaraku issho ni sanka shite mimasen ka?/ (¿Por qué no nos acompañan un rato?)- pregunto Isanae quien se ganó una asentimiento de los dos pequeños, Harry cargando a la niña mientras le hacía algunas morisquetas para que ella se riera ganándose algunas sonrisas de los dos niños, Isanae al ver como el pelinegro se llevaba con unos niños se preguntaba como seria si esos niños fueran de él y ella ganándose un sonrojo atómico mientras ponía una cara tonta haciendo que los niños al verla rieran, ella con un puchero hizo que los niños se rieran más haciendo que algunos transeúntes miraran al cuarteto ganando una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Entraron al restaurante y pidieron una mesa para cuatro, el mesero los llevo a su mesa y Harry ayudando a los niños a sentarse y apartando un poco la silla invito a Isanae a sentarse quien se volvió a sonrojar haciendo que los niños sonrieran antes esto.- 手品を見たいですか？/ Tejina o mitaidesu ka?/ (¿Quieren ver trucos de magia?)- pregunto el pelinegro haciendo que los niños asintieran rápidamente, el pelinegro tomo una servilleta del local y mostrando ambos lados de esta a los niños que miraban atentos, el pelinegro apretujo la servilleta en su mano y soplo en esa mano y abriendo el puño mostro una pelotita de hule, los niños lo miraron algo incrédulos.- あなたはそれをあなたの袖に置く、私は知っている。/ Anata wa sore o anata no sode ni oku, watashi wa shitte iru. / (Lo pones en tu manga, lo sé.)- dijo el niño mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, el pelinegro le sonrió cuando dejó caer la pelotita que en el camino se transformó en la servilleta ganándose la mirada incrédula de los niños y unos cuantos curiosos que veían desde sus mesas.

Harry volvió a tomar la servilleta y arrojandola al aire esta se volvió a transformar en una paloma blanca como la nieve.- 何か言った? / Nani ka itta? / (¿Dijiste algo?)- dijo el pelinegro mientras le guiñaba a la niña quien sonreía.- あなたは素晴らしい何かを見たいですか? / Anata wa subarashī nanika o mitaidesu ka? / (¿Quieres ver algo genial?)- pregunto el pelinegro a la niña quien asintió rápidamente y el pelinegro tomo un vaso de cristal vacío y agitándolo lo convirtió en una lata de gaseosa, ganándose un aplauso de los dos niños y algunos adultos que los miraban, el pelinegro agito la lata de gaseosa y la embroco en otro vaso del restaurante sorprendiendo a todo el mundo al caer muchas monedas de 50 yenes llenando el vaso hasta el borde haciendo que todos aplaudieran, los niños estaban embelesados con los trucos del pelinegro quien les guiño al ver como dos adultos se acercaban rápidamente.- しょうちゃん、りんちゃん。/ Shō-chan, Rin-chan. / (¡Shou-chan, Rin-chan!)- una mujer de piel clara con un peinado de bollos y vistiendo un qipao estilizado quien vino corriendo y abrazo a los dos niños quienes la abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.- ありがとう、ありがとう、私の子供たちの世話をしてくれてありがとう。/ Arigatō, arigatō, watashi no kodomo-tachi no sewa o shite kurete arigatō. / (Gracias, gracias, gracias por cuidar a mis niños.)- dijo la mujer separándose del abrazo de los niños que abrazaron al hombre mientras la mujer abrazaba a la pareja.

-感謝する必要はありません。それもあなたがやろうとしていることです。/ Kansha suru hitsuyō wa arimasen. Sore mo anata ga yarou to shite iru kotodesu. / (No es necesario agradecer. Eso también es lo que usted también haría.)- dijo la peligris haciendo que ella la volviera a abrazar, la mujer se separó del abrazo y dando una reverencia (eshaku) se dio la vuelta y antes de que se fueran los niños abrazaron a los dos jóvenes quienes devolvieron el gesto.- 次回は両親から離れないでください。/ Jikai wa ryōshin kara hanarenaide kudasai. / (No se separen de sus padres a la próxima.)- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que ambos niños asintieran para después correr a agarrar las manos de sus padres; después de eso la velada fue tranquila aunque el pelinegro tuvo que hacer un par de trucos antes de salir del restaurante y aunque el no lo supiera esos trucos llamarían la atención al otro lado del mundo.

_**Hogsmeade, Gran Bretaña:**_

Una pelirrubia de ojos verdes corría a toda prisa acercándose al pueblo, no venía sola ya que estaba con una joven peli castaña quien era jalada por la pelirrubia, ambas corrían todo lo que podían siempre vigilando sus espaldas, no sabían como pero una oportunidad se les abrió cuando el profesor de encantamientos, Filius Flitwick, las saco del castillo por un pasadizo que se abrió en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, un pasadizo que fue utilizado por Harry para entrar al castillo sin ser notado.

Las dos corrían con todas sus fuerzas, con la pelirrubia esperanzada a que su amiga haya sacado a los más que pudo de ese lugar que creía ser su segundo hogar, pasando por un local algo tétrico ya que las ventanas eran tan oscuras que apenas permitía el paso de la luz al interior del local, antes de que avanzaran un poco más una mano arrastro a la pelirrubia hacia el interior del local que curiosamente tenía como letrero la cabeza de un puerco cortada y sangrando.

Antes de que pudiera coger su varita un rostro femenino se mostró en esa oscuridad mitigada por las pocas luminarias sobre las mesas del único cuarto, era una pelinegra de tez blanca con los ojos azules, la pelirrubia al ver su rostro la abrazo y al ver que habían más personas solo pudo sonreírle.- Daphne, se puede saber porque nos sacaste de la cómoda y mullida cama.- pregunto una chica pálida de ojos verdes quien miro a la pelirrubia desde su asiento.- Dame un momento, Pansy.- dijo la ahora reconocida Daphne quien miro su alrededor buscando algo o a alguien.- Espero que esta reunión sea breve, señorita Greengrass.- dijo un señor mayor de edad con una barba tupida y con el pelo ya canoso.- Señor Aberforth, espero no molestarlo.- dijo ella disculpándose por la hora en la cual se realizaba la reunión, solo faltaban 2 horas para que amaneciera.- Cualquier amigo de Harry es bienvenido a mi local, señorita Greengrass.- dijo el dueño del local, la pelirrubia fue jalada por Pansy.- ¿Has visto a Harry? Lo he estado buscando por todo el lugar.- dijo ella mientras la pelirrubia solo bajaba la cabeza algo triste moviéndola de lado a lado negando la pregunta de la pelinegra.- No lo hemos visto desde que esto termino.- dijo un pelirrojo con pecas en el rostro, ambas voltearon a ver al que hablo solo para ver a un castaño quien estaba de paso.- George.- dijo una ojimarron quien abrazo al antiguo guardián y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.- Es grato verte nuevamente Katie.- dijo el único Weasley que estaba presente en la habitación.

-¡Ya dinos para que nos reuniste de una buena vez!- dijo Pansy quien hacia todo lo posible para no caer del sueño que le vino.- Tenemos que huir de un modo u otro.- dijo la pelirrubia llamando la atención a todos los presentes.- Albus quiere ser un…..- estaba diciendo ella pero Aberforth la interrumpió.- Pretende ser el poder detrás de todo el mundo mágico, ¿no es así, Señorita?- pregunto Aberforth quien solo quería salir de dudas pero al ver como la pelirrubia solo asentía, negó con la cabeza y se sento en una de las sillas libres.- El y Grindelwald, a pesar de que él quiere negarlo, eran algo más que amigos.- dijo empezando a revelar la vida que Albus quería desaparecer a todo costo.- Los dos tenían un sueño en común: encontrar las "reliquias de la muerte".- dijo el hombre de edad quien sabia de las ambiciones que tenía su hermano en ese tiempo.- En medio de la Primera Guerra, Gellert se hizo con la "Varita de Sauco", así poniendo nervioso a mi hermano, pero nunca lograron llegar a las otras dos reliquias.- dijo el único Dumbledore en la habitación austera atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes quienes lo escuchaban.

-Eso fue hasta que James Potter llego a Hogwarts, de algún modo se enteró que la casa Potter tenía en su poder una de las reliquias, la capa de Invisibilidad.- dijo el anciano despertando el interés de todos ya que esa reliquia le pertenecía a Henry Potter, todos lo sabían ya que el alardeaba de su capa.- El abuelo de los chicos Potter, se la confió a su hijo y este se la presto por algún momento a Albus, cuando llego a sus manos volvió a despertar el interés de el en la búsqueda de las reliquias.- dijo el Dumbledore quien miraba como las miradas de todos estaban en el.- Cuando llego Harry me conto que Voldemort tenía en su poder el anillo de la casa Gaunt, él y yo utilizando el veneno del Basilisco, que me trajo el mismo al finalizar su segundo año, destruimos el horrocrux.- dijo el Dumbledore en la habitación haciendo que todos los presentes miraran al anciano expectativamente esperando a que contara como el pelinegro la consiguió.

-Harry utilizo la copa de los tres magos, ya que esta es un traslador, siendo su punto de llegada la mansión de la casa Gaunt, específicamente el mausoleo de la familia Gaunt. Se encontró con Lucios Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange y Peter Pettigrew, tres mortifagos que estaban custodiando la casa, tuvieron una lucha encarnizada entre los cuatro pero Harry consiguió el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt y volvió a Hogwarts con el anillo.- dijo el anciano mientras todos se desanimaban ya que no tuvieron detalles de la batalla.- Sumergimos el anillo en el veneno del basilisco y destruimos el horrocrux, cuando lo destruimos la piedra se desprendió del anillo, accidentalmente la toque y la piedra me mostro el espíritu de mi hermana, comprendimos que esa piedra era una de las reliquias, no sé como pero Albus se enteró de la piedra y tuvimos que ocultarla en el bosque prohibido.- dijo el anciano haciendo que todos siguieran mirándolo.

-El que posea las tres reliquias de la muerte básicamente seria el "Amo de la muerte", si se poseen las tres reliquias el poseedor seria alguien invencible y con un poder inimaginable, ayer busque la piedra de la resurrección pero Magorian me dijo que Harry se la llevo antes de que la Orden fuera por ella.- dijo Aberforth llamando la atención de todos.- Entonces Albus Dumbledore busca tener las tres reliquias para tener bajo su poder el mundo mágico.- dijo Daphne mientras todos los magos presentes entendieron lo que se daba a entender; para ser el poder detrás del mundo mágico, Albus debe de tener las tres reliquias y Harry tenía una mientras que las otras dos estaban en el colegio Hogwarts.- Harry es la traba en su ambición.- dijo Oliver lo que los demás pensaban.

-Si Albus quiere el poder, lo buscara de una u otra forma; sin las tres reliquias en su poder, buscara otra manera de tener el mundo mágico bajo su sombra, primero ira por el Wizengamot.- dijo Aberforth conociendo la ambición de su hermano.- Planea tener a su favor la facción oscura.- soltó la bomba por la cual todos estaban reunidos en "Cabeza de Puerco".- Pero como lo….- estaba hablando Aberforth cuando miro a los que estaban reunidos en ese lugar.- Planea usarlos a ustedes como carnada.- dijo el anciano sorprendiendo a todos.- Algunos son estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin mientras otros están en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, pero tienen algo en común, todas sus familias descienden de los sagrados veintiocho, algunas están en la facción oscura mientras que otros en la facción neutra.- dijo Aberforth haciendo que todos se miraran entre si.- Vayan a sus casas, utilicen cualquier método pero por ningún motivo vuelvan a Hogwarts, si vuelven serán carnada para sus planes.- dijo el anciano revelando el objetivo de la reunión.- Utilicen mi chimenea como Red Flu.- dijo el anciano haciendo que todos tengan miedo de lo que podría pasarles.- Iré a Hogwarts, nos comunicaremos por nuestras lechuzas.- dijo el pelirrojo quien marcho al colegio.

-Yo iré a casa de mis padres, ellos necesitan saber esto.- dijo Daphne quien se encamino a la chimenea y con celeridad partió hacia su casa esperando informarles a sus padres acerca de lo que sucedía en el colegio.- Vayan todos, salgan.- dijo el tabernero de "Cabeza de puerco" quien lanzo varios encantamientos a su local donde los estudiantes estaban por huir a casa.- Se acercan, son muchos.- dijo Aberforth quien puso hechizos de localización silenciosos en los límites de Hogsmeade, quedaban unos 16 alumnos en el interior del local cuando vieron como pasaban de largo del local.- Van hacia la casa de los gritos.- dijo un alumno quien miraba por la ventana más cercana.- Tienen 10 minutos para que vuelvan sus pasos.- dijo Aberforth quien también se veía obligado a salir de su local ya que dio cobijo a los muchachos quienes rápidamente se transportaban a sus hogares.

_**Metrópolis de Tokio, **__**región de Kantō, Japón:**_

El pelinegro estaba paseando por las tranquilas calles de Tokio, o siendo más creíble, iba siendo jalado por una animosa Isanae que lo llevaba de un lado a otro como si fuera un trapito arrastrado por el viento, los dos iban de un lado a otro perdiéndose en la belleza que la Tokio nocturna ofrecía; no fue nada extraño que los demás se fijaran en ellos ya que por la manera de vestir se podía decir que eran una pareja pudiente, llegaron al punto en que el pelinegro se molestó y tomo a la peligris de la cintura y, según lo que varios le dijeron a las autoridades, "desaparecieron" en un vórtice que se creó en el mismo momento del fenómeno.

_**Parque Maruyama, Kioto, Japón:**_

-¿Qué…que fue eso?- pregunto una agitada Isanae quien se miraba y se volvía a mirar por si faltaba algo de su cuerpo.- Eso fue "aparición".- dijo el pelinegro quien estaba arreglándose el traje ya que se arrugo un poco por el intempestivo viaje.- Descuida, te voy a enseñar.- dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole a la peligris quien suspirando tomo la mano de Harry solo para quedarse congelada al ver donde estaban.- Pensé que te gustaría…- iba a seguir hablando el pelinegro cuando Isanae prácticamente lo "violo" bucalmente.- Guau.- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de volver a besarse con Isanae.

Los dos estaban mirando su alrededor, sin perderse ningún detalle mismo de los arboles sakura que rodeaban el camino que ellos transitaban, Harry estaba perdido en la belleza de los árboles y el encanto natural que tenían.- Hermosos, simplemente hermosos.- dijo el pelinegro admirando lo que lo rodeaba.- Pero en segundo plano comparado a la persona que esta a mi lado.- dijo el pelinegro abrazando a una Isanae sonrojada por los coqueteos descarados del pelinegro a quien no le importo ganarse algunos silbidos y aplausos de las personas que los rodeaban.

-¿Harry?- pregunto una voz que llamo la atención del dúo quien se volteo solo para que el pelinegro apretara suavemente la mano de la peligris.- Ch…Chang.- dijo el pelinegro quien no esperaba encontrase con un conocido en estos lugares. El pelinegro estaba algo anonadado ya que no se esperaba encontrar con la pelinegra de Ravenclaw quien lo miraba debatiéndose entre hablar o esperar a que Harry contestara.- ¿Co…como es…estas?- pregunto Harry algo cohibido, algo nuevo para Isanae quien intercalaba miradas entre ambos pelinegros.- Estoy bien, es una sorpresa verte por acá, Harry.- dijo Cho mientras su mirada expresaba emociones algo interesantes para la peligris, emociones tales como remordimiento e inquietud.- ¿Quién es ella, Harry?- pregunto Isanae tratando de sacar al pelinegro de este embrollo emocional.- Ella es Cho Chang, una….amiga de la escuela.- dijo el pelinegro mientras algo se estrujaba en el interior de la pelinegra quien sonrió ocultando esa molestia.- Cho, ella es Isanae Kotetsu, mi enamorada.- dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la pelinegra quien sonrió para ocultar algo guardado desde hace poco tiempo.

-Un…un gusto con…conocerte.- dijo la pelinegra extendiendo la mano para que la peligris la estrechara, cosa que de inmediato sucedió.- Se…se me hace tarde, tengo un com…compromiso, lo siento.- dijo la pelinegra tratando de salir del lugar.- No necesitas disculparte, Cho. Hablamos después.- dijo el pelinegro dándole un apretón de manos, la pelinegra dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, mientras esto sucedía ella dejaba escapar pequeñas lagrimas que caían al suelo frio haciendo que este luciera algunas manchas de humedad, unas lágrimas que Harry no vio ya que Isanae se lo llevo del lugar.

_**Kōfu, Prefectura de Tottori, Japón:**_

Harry apareció afuera del santuario mientras la peligris lo miraba entre preocupada y algo cohibida.- Harry ¿Qué es lo que paso halla?- dijo ella mirando al pelinegro quien seguía algo contrariado por la presencia de Cho reapareciendo en su vida.- Na…nada.- dijo susurrando el pelinegro quien estaba alejándose unos pasos de la peligris quien lo detuvo.- Sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿no?- dijo ella solo para que el pelinegro la abrazara fuertemente.- Es…es algo que quiero olvidar, si.- dijo el pelinegro a la peligris quien solo correspondió el abrazo.- No te lo guardes para ti, puede ser algo que necesites expresarlo.- dijo el pelinegro quien solo asintió antes de entrar al interior del edificio.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Harry?- dijo ella mientras miraba a los cielos.- Tsukoyomi-sama, le pido que me de fuerzas para lo que pueda venir.- dijo ella sin saber que la diosa y sus hermanos estaban algo interesados en la pareja ya que de algún modo una de sus hermanas sentía como el pelinegro exudaba algo que solo su hermana podía liberar.


	7. En el tren de los Recuerdos

_**En el tren del Recuerdo.**_

Ya habían pasado más de las 10 de la mañana y Harry estaba en medio del bosque esquivando los proyectiles que lanzaba Isanae siendo la primera vez que ambos "practicaban" juntos, Harry levanto sus manos y las enredaderas de los árboles se levantaron y se dirigieron contra Isanae quien levanto su primera varita, una varita de cerezo con un núcleo de sangre de Fénix, siendo la primera vez que Harry la llevaba al centro mágico de Asia, la Isla del Acorazado, la Isla Hashima.

_**Flashback:**_

El día después de su encuentro con Cho Chang, Harry estaba algo más pensativo o según Isanae, mas distanciado, la verdad era que su encuentro solo trajo preguntas a la cabeza de Harry: ¿Lo estaban buscando? ¿Para qué lo buscarían ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con Isanae?...cuando esa pregunta apareció en su mente, el volteo a mirar a la peligris quien también lo miraba.- Dime Harry, por favor.- ella tomo su mano solo para que Harry la apretara suavemente.- Es algo que prefiero olvidar.- dijo mirando el horizonte mientras la chica lo tomaba del rostro y lo giraba para que la viera a los ojos.- "Podemos leer el porvenir mirando el pasado."- dijo ella citando un refrán que solía decirle su abuela, el pelinegro solo la miro para luego darle un beso en la boca, cuando se separaron el pelinegro le conto toda su vida, absolutamente toda y al finalizar ella lo estaba abrazando mientras reconfortaba al lloroso Harry quien también era reconfortado por sus nuevas figuras paternas.

Después de estar por lo menos una hora perdidos en el abrazo sintieron como eran abrazados, dejaron de abrazarse solo para ver a 6 elfos quienes al sentir la pesadumbre de su señor aparecieron en el lugar y al ver a la pareja abrazándose solo los rodearon y se apegaron a ellos.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Harry cargando a Winky quien solo lo miro con sus ojos grandes con algunas lágrimas en ellos.-_**Mi señor estaba triste y nuestra magia nos ata a usted, así que en cuanto lo sentimos desmoronándose, vinimos lo más pronto posible**_.- dijo la elfina haciendo que Harry descubra nuevas cosas sobre la naturaleza de los elfos domésticos.- Esta bien, aunque nunca pensé que nuestros centros…..- una loca idea se le paso por la cabeza.- Esperen aquí o vuelvan a sus quehaceres.- dijo el pelinegro tomando por sorpresa a una Isanae quien no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, Harry pego un silbido potente que dejo a Isanae algo aturdida solo para que vea como Balerion se dirigía hacia ellos.-_$Balerion, ¿sientes las líneas ley que recorren la Tierra?$_.- pregunto el pelinegro quien vio los ojos del dragón girar.-_**$Todo dragón que se respete, siente las líneas ley.$**_.- dijo el dragón mientras el pelinegro lo montaba.- _**$Llévame a donde las líneas ley se juntan.$**_.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el dragón lo miraba algo sorprendido.-_**$Llévame al núcleo de la magia.$**_.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que su dragón sonriera depredadoramente.- _**$Sujétese bien, el viaje será movido$**_.- dijo el dragón mientras despegaba violentamente del suelo.

En el aire una desmayada Isanae no se despegaba del pelinegro y si lo hacía podría morir debido al vuelo vertiginoso del dragón quien surcando nubes y esquivando uno que otro dragón errante que pasaba por ahí llego a su destino, una isla algo tétrica pero a la vez moderna, una isla donde la magia se sentía en cada poro de la piel.- _**$Hemos llegado al centro de la magia. Hemos llegado a donde los humanos ni los hechiceros llegaron en sus mejores días, mi señor.$**_.- dijo el dragón quien los dejo en la isla para después elevarse y soltar un rugido al cielo.- ¿En dónde estamos, Harry?- pregunto Isanae mirando al pelinegro quien solo cogió su mano y la llevo a rastras; Harry sentía como algo lo llamaba y siguió su camino, justo cuando llego al centro de la isla sintió como era succionado por un vórtice, los dos desaparecieron del lugar solo para aparecer en un lugar donde las sombras cobraron vida y donde las serpientes abundaban, una serpiente gigante se acercó a ellos amenazadoramente solo para que el pelinegro hablara en parsel sorprendiendo a la misma serpiente quien bajo la cabeza hasta el suelo sin despegar la mirada del pelinegro quien tenía a una aterrada Isanae detrás de él.

-Eres el primero en visitar mi morada mortal.- dijo una suave pero a la vez intrigante voz.- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Harry mientras una mujer de grandes atributos, pelirrubia y con una vestimenta algo rara para los dos.- Arrodíllate mortal.- dijo ella mientras un trono aparecía detrás de ella y su aura aplastaba a ambos haciendo que se arrodillaran ante ella.- _$Mi señora, ¿Por qué no deja que nos los comamos?$._\- pregunto una serpiente al azar solo para que esta sea fulminada por la acción de la mujer.- No teman, solo es una serpiente.- dijo ella mirando a los dos todavía en el suelo, la mujer suspiro para que solo dejara de soltar su aura mientras los dos se desplomaban en el suelo cansados.- Ustedes son algo misteriosos, Harry James Pendragon e Isanae Kotetsu.- dijo ella mientras los dos la miraban ahora algo preocupados ya que si ella sabía sus nombres, era que su encuentro era algo predestinado.

_**Flashback Fin:**_

El solo recordar lo que Harry hizo por ella hizo que sujetara aún más fuerte su varita haciendo que la misma despidiera algunas chispas violetas.- _Juro que te protegeré, Harry. Lo juro_.- dijo ella en sus adentros mientras el pelinegro lanzaba de nuevo un hechizo mutilador para que ella lanzara un escudo que desvió el hechizo del pelinegro quien volvió a respirar al ver que su amada se defendía muy bien.- Veo que están practicando muy bien.- dijo una pelirrubia de ojos verdes quien apareció en el campo de batalla solo para que el pelinegro la mirara seriamente y tomando su toalla se retirara del lugar, dejando a la pelirrubia triste y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dale tiempo, sé que él va a cambiar.- dijo Isanae quien se acercaba a la pelirrubia quien miraba como Harry se alejaba del campo de entrenamiento.- N….no lo creo, yo…..yo…lo siento, real…..realmente lo siento.- decía entre gimoteos la pelirrubia quien volvió su mirada a la peligris quien la abrazo reconfortadoramente.- Él no es el mismo Harry que tu conoces, él ha cambiado, eso lo puedo asegurar Daphne.- dijo Isanae a Daphne Greengrass quien devolvió el abrazo a su ahora amiga y sostén emocional.

Harry estaba caminando hacia el castillo Rathfarnham, la casa ancestral Black, cuando fue interceptado por una pelinegra de ojos verdes quien lo atrapo en medio de un abrazo.- Pan….Pansy.- decía el pelinegro tratando de aspirar el poco aire ya que su rostro, para su suerte acabo entre los turgentes pechos copa D de la joven Slytherin, el pelinegro rodeo con sus brazos la estrecha figura de la joven quien sonrojada fue bajada al suelo y sin soltar el abrazo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Harry.-¿Por qué el abrazo?- pregunto el pelinegro quien la miraba algo curioso pero sonrojado al sentir la suave respiración de la chica en su cuello.

-No….no sabes cu…..cuanto te de….debo.- dijo ella mientras el pelinegro sentía como las lágrimas de ella resbalaban por su cuello para terminar mojando su polo.- No…..no sabes cuánto.- dijo ella apegándose aún más al pelinegro quien tomando suavemente su rostro para que ella lo mirara le limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares que escurrían por sus mejillas.- No me debes nada, absolutamente nada.- dijo el pelinegro para abrazarla dejando que ella llorara en su pecho, el pelinegro viendo el estado de su amiga, porque eso eran desde hace unos cuantos meses, en medio de la guerra surgió lo que llamaríamos una "amistad" algo cuestionada, atrayendo la vista de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-Tu…tú me salvaste de ese…ese maldito.- dijo ella aun llorando en su pecho, el pelinegro la tomo desprevenida y cargándola en sus brazos comenzó a avanzar hacia el castillo que antes estaba desierto ahora estaba siendo poblado por los "rebeldes" o como fueran llamados por la facción de la luz en el Wizengamot, "Insurrección purista.".- Tu ni ninguno de ustedes me deben nada.- dijo el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos verdes siendo ya una costumbre en ella el sonrojarse al ver los ojos verdes del pelinegro quien la salvo de una muerte terrible que incluso le causaba pesadillas el revivir ese evento.-Pe…pero tu….man….manchaste tus manos por mi.- dijo ella mientras Harry se detenía abruptamente solo para volverla a mirar y sonreírle.- Lo hecho, hecho esta.- dijo Harry solo para que Pansy rememore la vez que el pelinegro que la llevaba en sus brazos derramo sangre, realizo algo impensable para ella y el primer encantamiento imperdonable.

_**Flashback:**_

Era un día cualquiera, apenas los pocos rayos del sol que dieron con la ventana de su cuarto tuvo que levantarse ya que podría llegar tarde a su clase de Pociones, una de las clases más interesantes para ella, sin contar que aquella persona que provocaba un salto en su corazón por fin le estaba poniendo atención, ese pelirrubio que la traía loca desde el primer año e incluso desde más antes al concurrir a la mansión de la familia Malfoy.

Ella se maquillo y se puso bonita para su pelirrubio quien la esperaba en el salón común de Slytherin, ella rápidamente llego solo para encontrar a Draco Malfoy en plena conversación, cuando estuvo por interrumpir se detuvo al escuchar lo que la persona decía al otro lado de la chimenea.- Padre, no…no se si…si pueda hacerlo.- dijo el pelirrubio quien estaba hablando con su padre y Lord de la casa Malfoy, Lucios Malfoy, quien sonriendo cínicamente le contesto.- _El señor oscuro te dijo cuál era tu tarea, tu aceptaste y por el honor a nuestra familia debes de cumplirlo, tú debes de hacerlo._\- dijo el hombre quien no despegaba la vista de su hijo mientras la única testigo se ocultaba detrás del muro ahogando un gemido al escuchar lo que el propio padre le decía a su hijo.-Dra…..Draco, tu…tu no…tu no.- sollozaba lo más silencioso que pudiera.- Pero…- dijo el pelirrubio menor quien solo se ganó la reprimenda de su padre.- _¡Silencio! Tú aceptaste el trabajo, tú tienes que cumplirlo, pero no estarás solo, Dumbledore representa un enorme obstáculo para nuestro señor. Tu tarea es matar a Dumbledore, contaras con apoyo si al viejo ese se le ocurre defenderse_.- dijo su padre antes de cortar el enlace con su hijo, el cual se recostó en el sillón sin notar como la fémina corría a su cuarto solo para encerrarse durante todo el día.

No sabía que hacer, su vida era una pesadilla; su padre fue tildado de mortifagos y eso trajo abajo su estatus social, la Familia Parkinson había caído ante la vista de todos, solo por la bóveda familiar su casa perduraba, su estatus de sangre pura fue lo único que pudo salvar su padre, quien para sorpresa y posterior abandono de su madre, revelo que si era un mortifago y siempre serviría a Voldemort aun a costa de su propia vida, desde hace dos años su padre dejo de comunicarse con ella y su madre, a los dos meses de que se hiciera público el regreso de Lord Voldemort, le pidió, le rogo de rodillas que nunca, que nunca buscara contactar con su padre, ya que para las dos féminas, él estaba muerto.

El ver como la mayoría del colegio te miraba sospechosamente o como se alejaban de ella, no era un secreto, ya que el pertenecer a la casa donde, para todos los demás alumnos, surgen magos oscuros te da cierto estatus de malvada, en la cual la mayoría de los alumnos al enterarse del retorno de Voldemort comenzaban a hacer planes de huida, los cuales siempre terminaban en dos opciones, o unirse al "club" de Henry Potter o unirse al bando de Lord Voldemort. Para ella, Pansy Parkinson, solo quedaba una forma en la cual se unía a Draco pero solo si llegaban a sobrevivir; con esa idea en mente, ella salió de su habitación y antes de que diera un paso más cayó al suelo de la sala común por un _Desmaius_.

No sabía que había pasado pero cuando despertó lo hizo en una caverna oscura mientras un hombre que vestía de negro y llevaba una máscara en forma de calavera la miraba a los ojos.- **La misión de Draco debe de continuar, no importa qué; Parkinson.**\- dijo mientras la pelinegra buscaba retroceder solo para chocar contra un muro de cristal que estaba empotrado en la pequeña isla flotante en la cual ambos se encontraban.- **No lo impedirás tu ni nadie**.- dijo el hombre solo para desaparecer, Pansy se levantó y por más que buscara su varita no la encontró.

_**Flashback Interruption:**_

Pansy lo miro desde su posición, siempre quiso saber cómo había llegado a ese lugar, sobretodo como supo hacer eso de la aparición o como es que llego al lugar en el momento indicado.- Harry.- dijo ella desde su posición solo para que el pelinegro la mirara desde el balcón de la casa.- ¿Cómo es que llegaste a ese lugar?- pregunto ella mientras el pelinegro se sonrojaba.- Llegue por casualidad.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que Pansy caminara hacia el con pasos decididos y lo tomara del cuello de la camisa mientras las otras dos féminas, véase Daphne y Isanae quienes venían conversando y riéndose solo para que vieran como los dos pelinegros estaban discutiendo.

-¡¿Cómo que llegaste de casualidad?!- decía la pelinegra mirándolo furicamente mientras el pelinegro sonreía algo nervioso.- Harry no sabe mentir, sonríe de esa manera cuando trata de hacerlo o se sonroja antes de decir una excusa.- dijo Daphne mientras el pelinegro se sobaba el cuello.- Así con que no sabe mentir…- dijo la peligris mientras miraba al pelinegro solo para sonreír ante la idea que se le vino a la mente.- Harry James Black, ¿A cuál de las 3 quieres más?- dijo Isanae mientras abrazaba a Daphne por la espalda mientras sus manos se posaban sobre los pechos copa DD de la pelirrubia quien se sonrojaba por las manos frías de la peligris y una Pansy que se apegaba a su pecho haciendo que el pelinegro sienta como los senos de la chica se ponían duros ante el contacto íntimo.-¡¿Que….que, co….como pregun….preguntas eso?!- dijo el pelinegro quien se sonrojo a mas no poder mientras en su interior, los dos ancestros de la familia Pendragon se mataban de risa y enviaban imágenes del cuarteto en la intimidad haciendo que al pelinegro le sangre la nariz y salga despegado del suelo solo para caer inconsciente, las tres se acercaron a mirar la figura inconsciente del pelinegro mientras este solo sonreía tontamente.- Las…..las 3 son….son muy….muy hermosas.- dijo consiguiendo que las tres féminas se sonrojen de tal manera que un tomate las envidiaría.

-¡Par de pervertidos!- decía el pelinegro quien apareció en su mente solo para ver a los dos hechiceros de renombre quienes miraban como el cuarteto se desenvolvía en la intimidad.- De…dejen de hacer eso.- dijo el pelinegro evitando mirar su propia perversión al imaginarse rodeado de 3 féminas mientras una cuarta se sumaba al grupo.- ¡Pero si es la asiática del otro día, eres un pillo!- dijo Morgana mientras abrazaba a su descendiente mientras Merlín sangraba por la nariz al ver como de un cuarteto pasaron a un quinteto de un momento a otro.- Así que te gustan, Harry.- dijo la hechicera quien solo vio cómo su descendiente asentía mientras se sentaba en el suelo.- Pero…..pero lo que me hicieron, no se.- dijo el pelinegro mientras otras escenas aparecían en su mente, unas escenas que lo mortificaban mientras la mujer solo lo comprendía.- Como decía Dorea, "La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado."- dijo ella mientras el pelinegro solo la miraba.- Ella tiene razón, pasado pisado presente de frente y futuro sin apuro.- dijo Merlín mirando a su esposa y a su descendiente que lo miraban algo curioso.- ¿Dónde lo leíste o se te ocurrió a ti solito?- pregunto Morgana algo divertida mirando como su esposo solo sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su esposa.- Deja que las cosas fluyan mientras ustedes arreglan sus cosas.- dijo Morgana solo para que el pelinegro vaya difuminándose.

-Recuerda, tienes mucho por enseñar y más por aprender.- dijo Merlín haciendo que su descendiente sonriera dejándolos solos mientras miraban los recuerdos de ese día.- Sin que lo supiera realizo un hechizo de gran nivel, nuestro descendiente es alguien de temer.- dijo Morgana mirando como el pelinegro salvaba a la fémina la cual miraba absorta como el pelinegro se desenvolvía contra varios inferí para después convocar a alguien a quien conocía el pelinegro por una casualidad algo particular, un conocido de la familia Black e incluso un conocido para el propio Merlín.-¿Co…..como lo….lo co….conoció?- pregunto el hechicero mirando en el recuerdo a alguien que el mismo pensó ya muerto.

Mientras esto sucedía en el interior del subconsciente de Harry, el pelinegro estaba algo sonrojado ante lo que veía, una Isanae completamente diferente a la inocente que recordaba hace un par de días, quien con una falda y un top entallados a su cuerpo acentuando sus curvas lo miraba apasionadamente; una Daphne, quien dejando atrás su estatus de "sangre pura" vestía una minifalda y una blusa pegada a su anatomía resaltando sus curvas, especialmente su busto que por más quisiera dejar de mirarlo no podía apartar la mirada y una Pansy, siendo albina su sonrojo iluminaria una noche oscura, prendada de un vestido negro entallado acentuaba sus curvas, siendo las tres quienes lo miraban esperando la respuesta a la pregunta de la peligris.- He muerto y los 3 ángeles más bellos han venido a llevarme al cielo.- dijo serenamente mirando a las tres féminas quienes se sonrojaron aún mas, el pelinegro se levantó de su lecho y tomando a Isanae la beso como si no hubiera un mañana, se separó de ella solo para pegar su frente a la de ella y mirarla a los ojos.- No puedo decidir quién es la más bella, pero si puedo decidir quién es la primera.- dijo susurrándole haciendo que se ponga como un semáforo, dejo a la peligris perdida en su imaginación para pasar a la pelirrubia quien aparto su mirada de él.

-Como un gran poeta escribió "Yo no hablo de venganzas ni perdones, el olvido es la única venganza y el único perdón"- dijo el abrazando a la pelirrubia quien abrazándolo lloro en su hombro y dejando que ella tratara de lidiar con sus demonios el pelinegro la reconfortaba acariciando su espalda.- Yo….yo….lo…..lo siento.- dijo ella aferrándose aún más al pelinegro quien la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola notar que nunca se alejaría de ella, a los pocos minutos la pelirrubia estaba recostada en un cómodo sillón apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del pelinegro quien acicalaba y acariciaba el suave y terso rostro de Daphne quien dormitaba ante las suaves caricias, Harry miraba a la impaciente Pansy quien estaba sentada al frente de él con una Isanae a su costado, los tres esperaban a que Pólux, un elfo domestico de la casa Black, trajera las bebidas heladas que el pelinegro le pidió que trajera.- Bien, ¿Me vas a decir cómo es que llegaste de "casualidad" a donde yo estaba?- pregunto la pelinegra quien miraba impaciente al pelinegro quien solo suspiro para relatar una parte de su participación en la guerra.

_**Flashback (POV Harry)**_

-¡Me lleva el diablo!- dijo Harry quien se había levantado tarde y estaba por llegar tarde a la clase de Pociones, tomo sus materiales y los puso en su caldero y encogiéndolo lo metió en el bolsillo de la túnica para que así salga corriendo rumbo al nuevo salón de Pociones, siendo una de las 4 donde alcanzo el nivel de Aceptable en sus T.I.M.O. las otras tres eran Historia de la Magia, Astronomía, Herbologia, mientras que en las asignaturas de D.C.A.O., Encantamientos, Aritmancia, Transformaciones, Estudio de Runas Antiguas y Alquimia obtuvo un nivel de Extraordinario.

-Segunda vez tarde, Señor Potter.- dijo el profesor Slughorn al ver a su estudiante "estrella", el primero de su clase ya que al llegar demasiado tarde el primer día tuvo que coger un libro de la repisa siendo uno ya roído y de segunda mano, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que llevaba apuntes o notas a mano que lo ayudaron en el curso; Harry se disculpó con el profesor y se ubicó rápidamente en su sitio, un poco alejado de todos pero al final siempre llamaba la atención de todo el grupo por los logros y felicitaciones del profesor.- _Engorgio_.- llamo la atención de todos al ver como apareció de la nada su equipo de pociones.- Un gran uso del encantamiento _Reducio_.- dijo el profesor Slughorn quien lo miraba atentamente, la clase siguió como debía y al final se quedó para hablar con el profesor.- Profesor, leí en la biblioteca este libro.- le dijo sacando de su bolso un libro algo antiguo y se lo dio al profesor quien lo tomo y al ver de que trataba solo lo miro algo escéptico a Harry.- ¿Un libro de runas antiguas? Deberías de preguntarle a la profesor Babbling.- dijo el profesor mientras Harry tomaba el libro y sacaba una hoja del libro en la cual estaba la historia de Herpo, el Loco.- ¿Co….como es que….que la sacaste?- pregunto el profesor quien solo miraba la hoja con algo de miedo ya que esa hoja pertenecía a un libro de la sección prohibida.

-Magia.- dijo simplemente Harry mirando al profesor quien lo miro planamente.- Eres alguien talentoso Harry, ¿Por qué crees que tu estas en el club y no esos….trogloditas?- dijo el profesor mientras tomaba la hoja y la leía.- Lo entendí todo bien pero solo no entendí esto.- dijo señalando una palabra que removió algo en él, una palabra que condeno al mundo a la aparición de un nuevo mago oscuro.- Eres el segundo en preguntarme esto.- dijo el profesor mientras se dirigía a su despacho.- Es un objeto que contiene un fragmento del alma de un mago, él fue el primero en crearlo y el que lo supero es Voldemort.- dijo el profesor quien lo miraba desde su asiento y Harry estaba mirando el fuego de la chimenea.- Entonces, Voldemort ha dividido su alma y por eso no murió cuando ataco a mi hermano.- concluyo Harry mirando al profesor quien asintió.- Pueden ser objetos comunes, ordinarios.- dijo el profesor quien le dio la clave al pelinegro.

_**Flashback Interruption:**_

-¡Tu descubriste lo de los Horrocrux!- grito Pansy mientras señalaba a Harry quien asintió a lo que las tres féminas quienes estaban prestando la atención a lo que contaba el pelinegro, Pansy golpeo fuertemente la mesa y esto hizo que el vaso que estando cerca del borde de la mesa se cayera, antes de que Winky, quien apareció de sopetón para limpiar el desastre, el vaso se detuvo en el aire y el líquido que estaba por caer al suelo se detuviera en pleno aire.- ¿Co…como lo haces?- pregunto Daphne quien miraba como el pelinegro tenía una mano con la palma hacia arriba y cuando la volteaba lentamente para que este con el dorso hacia arriba, miraban como el contenido del vaso volvía a este y este retornaba hacia donde estaba anteriormente, cuando su dorso estaba hacia arriba, el vaso ya estaba como si nunca hubiera dejado la mesa.- Es magia, los niños antes de que descubran la magia suelen hacer esto inconscientemente.- dijo el pelinegro quien tomo un sorbo de su vaso mientras las féminas presentes lo miraban.- La varita solo sirve como un conductor, ustedes podrían hacerlo pero están acostumbrados a utilizar la varita para todo.- dijo el pelinegro acariciando el rostro de Isanae quien ya tenía su varita en la mano.

-¿Nos podrás enseñar?- dijo Pansy quien se acercaba al pelinegro solo para sentarse en su regazo.- Solo dejare que las indicadas se acerquen a Harry.- dijo tajantemente la peligris quien se ganó las miradas de los presentes.- Al tener varios señoríos vas a tener muchas mujeres para que las casas no entren en desgracia.- dijo Daphne al ver como el pelinegro solo se resignaba.- Además nosotras debemos de tenerlos primero.- dijo Isanae quien lo abrazo para después darle un beso en los labios.- Ya que somos las primeras, debemos tener a los primeros.- acoto Daphne quien se levantó y aparto a Isanae del beso solo para que ella lo besara.- ¡Oye! Ese beso era mío.- dijo la pelinegra quien tiro a Daphne a un lado y tomando el rostro de Harry le planto un candente beso en los labios que solo termino cuando se les agoto el aire.

-Respondiendo a la pregunta; claro que les enseñare pero de ustedes depende que tan fuerte y sostenida es su enlace con la magia.- dijo el pelinegro abrazando a una Pansy completamente sonrojada por lo que sentía creciendo en sus posaderas.- En…entonces tú fuiste el que comenzó a debilitar a Voldemort mientras tu hermano se robaba el crédito junto a ese viejo verde.- dijo la pelinegra apoyada en el pecho del pelinegro mientras ella se movía en el regazo del pelinegro quien distraídamente puso una mano en la cintura de esta y la apegaba más aun.- Aja, y uno de esos Horrocrux me llevo hasta esa cueva donde te encontré.- ella solo elevo su cabeza y lo beso cariñosamente al pelinegro.- Sigue la historia por favor.- dijo la peligris quien quería conocer lo que le paso a Harry antes de que se llegaran a conocer.

_**Flashback Continuation (POV Harry):**_

-Sintetizando, los horrocrux se crean a partir de muerte inocente.- dijo Harry mirando a su profesor quien asintió a las palabras de su alumno.- El quería crear 7 horrocrux, o esa era su idea.- dijo el profesor mientras el pelinegro miraba el cielo raso.- ¿Pueden ser objetos mundanos como…..un diario?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras el profesor asentía.- Mi hermano dijo que el espíritu de Tom Ryddle desapareció violentamente cuando perforo el cuaderno con el cual manipulaba a Ginevra.- dijo haciendo que el profesor de pociones lo viera.- De esa forma pueden matar a Voldemort, encontrando los horrocrux y así el volverá a ser mortal.- dijo el profesor parándose.

-¿Los horrocrux, pueden dejar rastros de magia?- pregunto el pelinegro solo para que el profesor lo mirara algo anonadado.- Si, la presencia de magia oscura en ellos es fuerte, si el mago es lo suficientemente fuerte la magia oscura se puede sentir a los alrededores. Conociendo a Voldemort y lo que es capaz, es posible sentirla a una distancia considerable.- dijo el profesor mientras el pelinegro pensaba.- UN HECHIZO LOCALIZADOR.- dijeron ambos a la vez solo para que al final el profesor se parara y tomara dos vasos y estos se llenaran de licor destilado de manzana que siempre tenía a la mano para celebrar.- Harry, tienes una tarea a partir de ahora.- dijo el profesor Slughorn mirando seriamente al pelinegro quien lo miraba.- Encontrar los horrocrux y destruirlos, esa es tu tarea.- dijo el profesor mientras el pelinegro bajaba la cabeza.- Pero el elegido es mi hermano.- dijo este solo para que el profesor pusiera una mano en su hombro.- Mi muchacho, sé que es algo temerario, pero me aventuro a decir que Albus se equivocó.- dijo ganándose la mirada del pelinegro quien estaba sorprendido.- Tu magia es potente, si no lo fuera no podrías haber realizado ese hechizo de antes al comienzo de la clase. Me atrevo a decir que eres más fuerte que un auror, pero estas limitado.- dijo ganándose un asentimiento del pelinegro.- Limitado por la fama de tu hermano. Olvídate de él, de lo que piensa tu familia y solo piensa en superarte. Un hijo siempre podrá superar a su padre, eso es lo que la mayoría de padres quieren, que sus hijos sean mejores que ellos.- dijo el profesor solo para que el pelinegro se pusiera serio y asintiera fervorosamente.- Tu no estas por debajo de tu hermano, si él te considera su sombra, has que la sombra sea mayor a esa luz diminuta.- dijo el profesor solo para que Harry lo abrazara.

-Entonces me pondré a entrenar a partir de ahora.- dijo el pelinegro solo para que el profesor asintiera.- Recuerda lo que escribió Merlín.- dijo el profesor mientras el pelinegro se volteaba a verle cuando estaba por llegar a la salida.- "La magia es solo una herramienta, de ti depende el uso que le des,"- dijo el pelinegro mientras el profesor Slughorn asentía a lo que dijo.- No hay magia buena ni mala, solo el uso que les das.- dijo el profesor solo para ver salir al pelinegro, al cual varios y por no decir todos, creían que era solo la sombra de su hermano gemelo.- Ese muchacho será el futuro de nuestro mundo.- dijo el profesor para volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Transcurrió un par de semanas desde que el pelinegro hablo con el profesor, cuando iba a sus clases siempre estaba enfocado en la elaboración de la poción y cuando se retiraba rápidamente tomaba sus cosas y salía presuroso de sus clases hacia un lugar que descubrió por pura suerte o que el mismo castillo lo ayudo a encontrar.

_**Flashback Interruption:**_

-¿Y qué lugar es ese?- pregunto Daphne a quien el pelinegro solo le contesto.- La cámara de los Herederos. Esa respuesta dejo a las dos Slytherin congeladas mientras Isanae quien no conocía Hogwarts solo intercalaba las miradas entre las dos mujeres que si conocían el colegio solo para quedarse mudas de la impresión.


	8. Recordando y Rescatando

_**Recordando y el primer encuentro.**_

La cámara de los Herederos, es lo único que se repetía en la cabeza, una cámara que incluso Dumbledore ignoraba su existencia. La peculiaridad del castillo Hogwarts era que tenía varios secretos que solo los fundadores sabían pero el conocimiento de estas paso al olvido ya que con el paso del tiempo los directores iban olvidando ciertos detalles.

-¡¿Cómo es que encontraste esa cámara?!- pregunto emocionadamente Pansy ya que cuando la "Cámara de los Secretos" fue abierta, rumores de la existencia de varias cámaras secretas se esparcían como el fuego en un incendio.- Fue de casualidad o una mera coincidencia.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba a la cabeza de una gran mesa de caoba negra.

Flashback:

El día iniciaba en esta nueva realidad desde el cambio de dirección, con la presencia inequívoca del Ministerio de magia en el colegio Hogwarts, salió de su habitación compartida con su hermano de dos de sus amigos y dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala común de Gryffindor solo se detuvo ante la pregunta de una chica trigueña, la cual fue su cita en el baile de Navidad del año pasado, en el torneo de los Tres Magos.- Harry, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto ella creyendo que estaba afectado como los demás ya que desde que Umbridge tomo el puesto de Directora, las casas más golpeadas por esto eran Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

-Bien.- dijo el pelinegro volteando a mirar a la que fue su acompañante en el Baile de Navidad del año pasado, en medio de los eventos del Torneo de los Tres Magos.- Es solo un día más, pero con más restricciones que antes, es solo eso.- dijo el pelinegro antes de salir rumbo a sus clases mientras los demás estaban mirándolo algo suspicaces como si él quisiera decir algo entre líneas.- No se sorprendan de que nos traicione.- dijo un pelirrojo de ojos cafés.- Sabes que de hacerlo tendría marcas que no podrían desaparecer aun aplicando glamour.- dijo una castaña que miraba al pelirrojo seriamente.- Además él no está en el ED.- dijo un pelinegro quien estaba mirando desde el sillón donde estaba sentado.- Cállense los dos, él puede saberlo de todos modos.- dijo el pelirrojo sin dar otra explicación creíble se fue a su dormitorio.

-Idiotas.- dijo el pelinegro quien estaba oculto detrás de un muro, el pelinegro sabia de su grupo pero no sabía dónde se reunían así que si alguien quería sonsacarle la información, simplemente no sabría qué decir, estaba por entrar al salón de encantamientos cuando un pelirrubio ojigris.- Potter.- dijo altivamente solo para que el pelinegro lo rodeara sin verlo ya que estaba leyendo un libro raro para todos.-¡Potter!- grito el pelirrubio mientras los que estaban por el pasillo sumidos en sus cosas voltearon a ver lo que sucedía solo para mirar como el pelinegro seguía leyendo mientras los dos gorilas de la Brigada Inquisitorial estaban delante de él estorbando su paso.- Van a dejarme pasar o los saco yo.- dijo sin mirarlos, entre los dos se miraron para después mirar al pelirrubio quien sonrió socarronamente.- ¿Y cómo harías eso?- pregunto divertidamente Draco solo para que el pelinegro guardara su libro marcando donde se había quedado.- Así.- dijo el pelinegro mientras cerraba sus manos en puños y golpeaba las quijadas de los dos gorilas y antes de que estos cayeran al suelo con sus manos completamente rectas y con los laterales de sus manos golpeara la garganta de los dos gorilas haciendo que ambos cayeran de rodillas llevándose sus manos a sus gargantas mientras trataban de aspirar aire.- Vuelvan a ponerse delante de mí y puede que no la vuelvan a contar.- susurro el pelinegro a los oídos de ambos mastodontes quienes solo pudieron asentir para después caer al suelo inconscientes, el pelinegro se giró solo para sacar su varita y detener un hechizo del pelirrubio.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el pelinegro con algo de sorna al pelirrubio quien tenía la varita levantada señalándolo.- ¿Quieres retarme, Draco?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras apuntaba con su varita a un molesto pelirrubio quien seguía apuntándolo.- Esta vez no me contendré, Draco.- dijo el pelinegro antes de que las varitas de ambos salgan de sus manos para que terminen en las manos del profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape.- Alguien me puede decir que es lo que está pasando aquí.- pregunto el profesor solo para que Pansy Parkinson le dijera todo.- Potter, acompáñeme.- dijo el profesor mientras el pelirrubio miraba molesto al pelinegro quien sacando su libro volvió a abrirlo sin ver al pelirrubio.- Por esta vez te salvaste Potter.- dijo el pelirrubio haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera.-Te pude atacar desde el comienzo, Malfoy.- dijo el pelinegro a un lado del profesor de Pociones sin separar su vista del libro solo para que este lo mirara por encima de su hombro.- Solo que tendría que deshacerme de los testigos y no me gusta esforzarme de mas.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el pelirrubio tragara saliva siendo esto imitados por todos los que estaban ahí presentes.

-Por cierto, eso no es una amenaza.- dijo el pelinegro quien se detuvo en medio del pasillo mientras el pelirrubio solo lo miraba algo dudoso.- Es una advertencia.- dijo sombríamente el pelinegro para después seguir al profesor de Pociones quien se debatía si debía de reírse o estar orgulloso del pelinegro por jugar con la psique de los alumnos.- ¿Sabes que ira a quejarse a Umbridge?- dijo el profesor mientras el pelinegro solo lo miraba.- Eso espero, además es hora de sacarse a ese feo sapo de aquí.- dijo Harry mientras Severus no hacía más que asentir ante las palabras de su alumno.- ¿Supongo que no formas parte del grupo de tu hermano?- pregunto el profesor de pociones y antes de que respondiera Harry, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a un grupo variopinto de estudiantes, siendo todos de Slytherin y los únicos adultos eran Umbridge y McGonagall.- Estoy en medio de un interrogatorio, serían tan amables de….- antes de que Severus continuara Umbridge lo callo solo para que mirara a Harry.

-¿Está interrogándolo con Veriseratum?- pregunto la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts quien miraba al profesor quien asintió.- Dígame Potter ¿Dónde está el grupo de su hermano?- pregunto la mujer que vestía de un horrible rosa.- No se.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que se molestara.- ¡¿Me cree tonta?! Dígame la verdad.- dijo la explosiva mujer quien miraba al joven pelinegro quien la miro.- Si.- dijo mientras ella lo miraba expectante.- Si es tonta.- completo el pelinegro haciendo que ambos profesores sonrieran divertidamente en sus adentros.- ¡¿Dónde está su hermano?!- pregunto la explosiva mujer con más fuerza.- No lo sé.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que ella lo tomara de los hombros y lo levantara.- ¡¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está su hermano?!- pregunto ella gritando al pelinegro quien la miraba a los ojos solo para mover su dedo índice llamándola a que se acerque a él para que nadie más escuchara haciendo suspirar a McGonagall y ex pectando a todos los presentes.- No…..lo….se ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- le grito en el oído haciendo que ella lo soltara y el pelinegro cayera sentado en el sitio aun riéndose estruendosamente.

-Creo que está diciendo la verdad, Inquisidora.- dijo un serio Draco solo para que la mujer vestida de rosa saliera furiosa del salón.- Jejejeje, fue divertido.- se rio el pelinegro mientras el profesor de pociones sonrió por primera vez delante de McGonagall.- Si me disculpan, creo que tengo que correr a clases.- dijo el pelinegro solo para salir corriendo del salón de pociones mientras los dos profesores se iban cada uno por su lado.

El día cayo rápidamente y la noche llego, con eso y estando en el gran comedor, Harry tuvo que correr para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor y traer lo que compro cuando visito el Londres Muggle, un telescopio moderno y recién salido al mercado, no es que despreciara los telescopios que vendían en el callejón Diagon pero este era mucho mejor; llego e inmediatamente tomo la caja donde estaba el telescopio y la puso dentro de su bolso peso pluma, salió de la Torre solo para toparse con su hermano quien venía coqueteando con una pelinegra que era un par de años menores a ellos siendo seguidos por un pelirrojo pecoso y una castaña tomados de las manos.- Fíjate por donde vas, estorbo.- dijo su hermano mientras el pelinegro solo lo miro e hizo el amago de irse por la derecha solo para girar violentamente a la izquierda haciendo que los dos pelirrojos se chocaran de bruces y cayeran al suelo.- ¿Y así eres un buscador?- pregunto socarronamente el pelinegro solo para salir de ahí caminando dejando a los dos pelirrojos en el suelo tratando de pararse solo para resbalar nuevamente.

El pelinegro camino rumbo a la Torre de Astronomía, se detuvo al escuchar como dos de sus "disque" amigas, Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley, dos "leonas" de la casa Gryffindor.- Ginny, en serio, déjalo ahora.- escucho la voz de Granger mientras la otra solo se exaspero.- Es la mejor forma de estar a su lado, Mione, además tú también deberías de dejarlo.- el pelinegro no sabía de qué hablaban, algo le decía que siguiera su camino pero decidió dejar esas señales atrás.- Harry se molestara que lo uses.- eso no sonaba bien para el pelinegro quien solo siguió oculto.- Que lo usemos, Charlus es heredero de una casa noble y ancestral.- el pelinegro sabía que a pesar de ser unos pocos minutos mayor a su hermano, por una sugerencia de Dumbledore y haciendo caso omiso a lo que Charlus Sr. y Dorea Potter decían, James decidió darle el título de heredero a su hermano menor; el pelinegro sabía que darle al hermano menor el título de heredero automáticamente era desterrado de la casa, eso no tenía nada que ver con el pero porque sus amigas hablaban de eso.- Es de suponer que Charlus ya tiene contratos de matrimonio, nosotras no los tenemos.- dijo la pelirroja mientras veía como Hermione solo asentía ya que sabía algunas costumbres del mundo mágico.- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Harry?- pregunto la castaña ya que no sabía en que involucraba al pelinegro.- Lo tiene que ver todo, nosotras dos podemos "casarnos" con él y formar parte de la rama secundaria de la casa Potter, mientras él nos consienta, nosotras estaremos con su hermano sin que él lo sepa.- dijo la pelirroja haciendo que el pelinegro trastabillara, ellas…..ellas eran…., Harry no sabía que pensar, no podía articular ningún pensamiento coherente con lo que escucho y antes de que lo supiera, su cuerpo se movió automáticamente para salir corriendo de ese lugar.

_**Flashback Interruption:**_

Harry se calló abruptamente al sentir los labios de Daphne sobre los suyos, además de sentir como unas líneas de humedad se trazaban en las mejillas de la pelirrubia.- Esas…..esas….malditas.- dijo Pansy mientras apretaba con fuerza la copa de vino blanco solo para lanzarla contra la pared.- ¡Las matare, las matare!- dijo ella mientras expulsaba un pequeño pulso de magia inadvertidamente por la furia que sentía.- Eso…eso no ti…tiene nom….nombre.- decía una mortificada Isanae quien apretaba el borde de su vestido, la pelirrubia dejo de besarlo solo para que Harry viera como ella lloraba.- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo siento Harry.- dijo ella mientras el pelinegro solo la veía a los ojos.- No tengo nada que perdonarte, lo recuerdas.- dijo el pelinegro mientras ella lo abrazaba aún más fuerte que antes.

Pansy, literalmente salto sobre la mesa y termino tirando al dúo al suelo solo para que tomara el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y lo besara fervientemente.- Olvídate de ese par de putas.- dijo la pelinegra después de terminar el beso solo para volver a besarlo.- Ya nos tienes a nosotras para saciarte.- dijo ella mientras apretaba por encima de la ropa la entrepierna del pelinegro quien se sonrojo al sentir como su miembro crecía debido a los toques de la hermosa mujer. Antes de que el pelinegro hiciera algo para detenerla, un pulso de magia se hizo notar en las barreras mágicas de la casa, todos los presentes lo notaron siendo que ya en las puertas del castillo estaban parados tres dragones, siendo uno Balerion, el colacuerno Húngaro; otro era un Ironbelly Ucraniano, al cual Harry puso nombre de Mordekai, siendo el último de los 3 dragones un Ridgeback Noruego, el que llevaba el nombre de Aratroth.

Harry salió del interior del castillo siendo secundado por Daphne quien tenía en su mano su varita, ellos iban escoltados por 4 centauros con una armadura liviana y con un arco a la mano y espada en su cinto, la flecha ya estaba lista para matar a aquel que quiera dañar a su señor, mientras caminaba para ver quién era el que estaba atacando su castillo, su vestimenta se transfiguro en una túnica adecuada para un duelo, revistiendo directamente su piel estaba una cota de malla hecha con oro de goblins y revestida con varias runas de protección tan antiguas que Merlín proporciono, su túnica estaba completamente hecha con piel de dragón con las mismas runas de protección que tenía su cota de malla.

El pelinegro abrió un boquete en la barrera invisible que protegía su castillo cuando vio como una chica de unos 18 años como si hubiera salido de una guerra vistiendo algo que antes se hubiera llamado vestido, detrás de ella y apurándola venían una pareja de mujeres, se podría decir que estaban en su edad madura por como venían, las salas de protección le advirtió que detrás de esas tres mujeres había por lo menos 2 docenas de personas que venían con malas intenciones contra las mujeres; con una señal los centauros avanzaron formando un perímetro dejando una abertura para que esas mujeres pasaran corriendo el pelinegro silbo aturdiendo por unos segundos a Daphne y a Pansy quien había seguido a la pareja. Uno de los centauros dejo la formación galopando apresuradamente para alcanzar al trío de mujeres, al ver como uno de los centauros se aproximaba el trio ralentizo su carrera y antes de que una de las mujeres mayores hiciera algo el centauro tomo a la niña.- _**Síganme**_.- dijo el centauro mientras tomaba una de las mujeres y la montaba en su lomo haciendo que la última mujer sola corriendo por la dirección en la que venía el centauro, centauro y mujer se adentraron en el perímetro cuando los perseguidores aparecieron, estos levantaron sus varitas y antes de que lanzaran un hechizo un Nundu apareció de un lado y el grito de uno de los suyos los hizo voltear a la izquierda donde un par de enredaderas sujetaban a un hombre por los pies y los brazos estirándolo de tal modo que si lo seguía haciendo este sería despedazado por la mitad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto el pelinegro mirando al grupo de hombres donde uno salió al frente.- Venimos por...por esas cosas.- dijo señalando al trio de mujeres quienes lo veían desde el interior del perímetro.- ¿Y por eso decidieron meterse en el territorio de la casa Black y comenzar una cacería?- pregunto seriamente el pelinegro haciendo que tanto las perseguidas como los perseguidores se asombraran.- Déjenos matarlas y nos iremos inmediatamente milord.- dijo el hombre solo para que el pelinegro lo mirara mordazmente.- ¿Y cuál es el motivo por el cual las quieren matar?- pregunto Harry mirando al hombre quien trago nerviosamente, quien no lo haría si tuviera al frente a un Lord de una casa Noble y Antigua, encima teniendo detrás de él una imagen espectral de un dragón completamente negro de ojos rojos acompañado por un león negro con su melena completamente rubia y de ojos de color verdes que recordaban a uno el color de la maldición asesina.

-Es lo que la ley manda, Lord Black.- dijo una de las cuatro mujeres en el grupo siendo esta una de las más llamativas al estar vistiendo un conjunto rosa chillón.- Si es así….- comenzó el pelinegro haciendo que los perseguidores sonrieran y las mujeres temblaran siendo la niña la más afectada quien comenzó a llorar y temblar siendo sujetada por Daphne.- No me dejan otra opción.- dijo el pelinegro que chasqueo los dedos y una masacre digna de una pesadilla comenzara. Los centauros lanzaron sus flechas acertando contra unos 4 magos del grupo, ellos levantaron sus varitas solo para que el Nundu se lanzara contra uno de los perseguidores y lo matara de un zarpazo, antes de que alguno de ellos reaccionara el Ironbelly Ucraniano rugió y con su cola matara a 7 de ellos mientras otros dos eran aplastados por las patas del dragón, los 9 sobrevivientes a esta carnicería querían escapar solo para que descubrieran que habían salas anti-aparición y al no traer trasladores no tenían escapatoria.

-¡Soy Dolores Umbridge, exsecre….- estaba por decir su antiguo cargo para que, por lo menos pudiera escapar con vida pero el pelinegro apareció delante de ella y puso la punta de su varita en el cuello de la horrible mujer.- Se quién eres, y sabes que.- dijo el pelinegro mientras la mujer lo reconocía al instante.- No vales la pena el que me manche mis manos con tu sangre.- dijo el pelinegro pasando a lado de ella solo para que cuatro flechas cegaran la vida de la mujer quien cayo pesadamente al suelo.- _**Mi señor, que hacemos con ellas**_.- pregunto un centauro que acabo con los últimos sobrevivientes del grupo de magos.-Junten sus cuerpos, Dreger.- dijo el pelinegro mientras el centauro seguía mirándolo.- Ellas serán mis invitadas…si lo merecen.- dijo haciendo que el centauro y los suyos recogieran los cadáveres y los amontonaran.- _Evanesco._\- los 24 cadáveres desaparecieron en la nada misma, Harry se giró a ver a sus visitas inesperadas.- Espero que todo esto valga la pena….Narcisa Malfoy.- dijo el pelinegro mientras la ahora reconocida matriarca de la casa Malfoy lo miraba algo dubitativamente, después de todo ese pelinegro ahora era el único que podía salvaguardarla.- ¡¿Quién te cree….- era lo que decía la muchacha solo para que el pelinegro aumentara de sopetón su presión mágica sobre las 3 mujeres que cayeron al suelo de rodillas.- ¡Soy Harry James Black, Lord de la Noble y Ancestral casa Black!- dijo el pelinegro mientras las 3 mujeres se estremecían solo para abrazarse ellas mismas al escuchar el sonoro rugido del Ironbelly Ucraniano y sentir el caliente y sulfuroso aliento de ese magnífico ser.

Los centauros y el dragón las miraban amenazadoramente mientras Daphne las miraba seriamente y Pansy miraba a la chica de la edad quien miraba al pelinegro aterrada.- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Pansy curiosamente solo para que Narcisa suspiraba.- Ella es, o era, Draco….Draco Malfoy.- soltó una bomba que causo una conmoción en los tres residentes del castillo, Daphne y Harry se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras Pansy se desmayó y antes de que cayera al suelo el pelinegro la atrapo.- Ehhhhh…..no sé qué decir.- estaba sin palabras el pelinegro mientras la única fémina consciente solo miraba a la ahora femenina heredera Malfoy con la boca abierta.- Puedes…..¡Dejarnos pasar!- grito femeninamente la pelirrubia de cabello lacio mientras su madre y la desconocida miraban al grupo encarecidamente.- Síganme, pero sepan esto.- dijo el pelinegro ayudando a parar a la heredera Malfoy quien aunque ella misma lo negara, un sonrojo tenue apareció en sus mejillas.- Si hacen algo inadecuado o tengo la ligera sospecha de ustedes 3.- dijo el apretando el cuello de la heredera quien se sonrojo al sentir como el pelinegro la apretaba contra el.- Los matare y sus cadáveres serán alimento de mi Nundu.- dijo el pelinegro mientras la criatura las rodeaba como si estuviera analizando cuál de ellas sería su primer bocado.

El pelinegro soltó a la heredera quien volteo a verlo enojada, pues nadie toca a un Malfoy y sale libre.- Acompáñenme.- dijo el pelinegro con una Pansy en brazos siendo seguido por las féminas, se quedaron anonadadas al ver el castillo teniendo como porteros a dos dragones solo para ser despachados y estos se fueran volando al nido que estaba en una colina cercana al castillo. Entraron al castillo siendo recibidos por Kreacher quien al ver a la matriarca Malfoy se tiro a sus brazos sorprendiendo a su hija y a su acompañante.- _**Señorita Black**_.- dijo el elfo mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo.- Ya no puedo ser la _señorita Black, _Kreacher.- dijo ella mientras el elfo la miraba algo curioso.- He hecho cosas que ya no me puedo reconocer a mí misma, Kreacher.- dijo ella mirando al elfo solo para que este negara con la cabeza.- _**Usted siempre será para mí la Señorita Black**_.- dijo el elfo solo para que ella lo abrazara y llorara.

Se separaron después de unos minutos y aunque era algo extraño para ellos solo Harry lo comprendía.- Se morirán de hambre, ¿No es cierto?- pregunto el pelinegro solo para que el estómago de sus invitadas sorpresa sonara haciéndolas sonrojar.- Pasen al comedor.- dijo el pelinegro mostrándoles el comedor del castillo Black.- La cena está servida.- dijo el pelinegro mientras la comida aparecía en los sitios libres. Después de que las 3 mujeres tomara cada uno dos porciones y una cantidad significante de agua, el grupo entero se dirigió al estudio privado del pelinegro.- Quiero saber porque él o ella es una chica, el porqué de venir hasta aquí y porque diablos los perseguían.- dijo el pelinegro señalando primero a la ahora heredera de la familia Malfoy para después mirar a las dos damas. Narcisa suspiro solo para que Draco explotara.- ¡Fue tu culpa, Po…- el pelinegro se levantó mientras la presión en el estudio se incrementaba.- ¡No me faltes el respeto, Malfoy!¡No soy como mi hermano, si tengo que matarte lo hare!- dijo el pelinegro mientras ella se sentaba y sudaba copiosamente haciendo que su raído vestido se pegara a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas y ella sintiera como el frio golpeaba su cuerpo.- Lo….lo siento, m…milord.- dijo ella mirando el suelo sin levantar la mirada.- Bien. Dime que es lo que paso y sin ningún exabrupto.- dijo el pelinegro mientras ella se sentaba y apretaba los bordes de su vestido.

_**Flashback (P.O.V. Draco)**_

Era un día sombrío para la casa Malfoy el pelirrubio lo sabía, hoy era el día en el que iba a matar al principal obstáculo del ascenso del lord oscuro, hoy iban a matar a Albus Dumbledore, no pudo dormir toda la noche por la presión en este trabajo, ni siquiera pudo pegar el ojo a lo largo de esas semanas, pero sus planes siempre tuvieron algún percance, Katie Bell no llego a entregarle el collar maldito al director y el aguamiel alterado con veneno que "apareció" en el despacho de Horace Slughorn solo para que fuera descubierto por el mismo profesor y el hermano inútil de su archirrival Charlus, aunque el que destaco más fue el "elegido" siempre terminaba sorprendiendo el pelinegro con algún que otro suceso aunque su disculpa siempre era que "Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado".

En la mañana decidió hablar a su padre ya que dudaba de hacerlo o no y aunque no quisiera tenía que hacerlo, pero no iba a estar solo ya que el mismo probo el armario evanescente y la prueba era esta noche cuando su apoyo viniera para ver su "iniciación" entre el grupo selecto de mortifagos. Todo el día esperaba a encontrarse con el director, hasta le pregunto a su aliado Severus Snape el cual le dijo que el director no estaba en el colegio conjuntamente con Charlus Potter.

La espera fue larga, de segundos paso a minutos y minutos a horas, cuando ya era entrada la noche decidió poner su plan en práctica, se vistió con un traje elegante y marcho hacia la cámara de los Menesteres y vio como las perillas del armario evanescente giraban lentamente siendo una señal inequívoca de la pronta llegada de sus refuerzos, cuando el grupo de 5 salió de la cámara se encontraron con Severus quien los llevo hasta la Torre de Astronomía donde se encontraron con el director.

-Buenas noches Draco, ¿Qué te trae aquí en esta bella noche de primavera?- dijo el anciano mirando al pelirrubio quien tenía su varita apuntándolo.- Lo escuche hablando, ¡¿Con quién estaba?!- pregunto seriamente el pelirrubio quien estaba temblando aunque él no lo notara.- Suelo hablar solo en voz alta, ¿Alguna vez trataste de hablarte a ti mismo Draco?- dijo el anciano mirándolo mientras este lo miraba algo serio pero con un ligero temblor.- Draco, tú no eres un asesino.- dijo el anciano mientras el pelirrubio rodeaba la estructura cilíndrica de la Torre sin separar su vista del anciano.- ¿Cómo sabe lo que soy? He hecho cosas horrendas.- dijo el pelirrubio mientras el anciano solo suspiraba.- Como maldecir a Katie Bell para que me entregara ese collar maldito o tratar de envenenarme con el aguamiel.- dijo esclareciendo que el ya sabía de sus actos.- El confía en mí, fui elegido.- dijo mostrándole su marca de mortifago mientras el anciano solo lo miraba.- Déjame facilitártelo.- dijo el anciano elevando sus manos teniendo en su mano izquierda la varita.- _Expilliarmus._ \- la varita salió volando para quedar en el suelo.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo, la puerta se abrió dándole camino a los mortifagos Bellatrix Lestrange, Amyctus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Gibbon y Fenrir Greyback.- Veo que no viniste solo.- dijo el anciano mirándolos.- Bien hecho Draco.- dijo Bellatrix mientras se acercaba al joven pelirrubio.- Hazlo Draco, mata a Dumbledore.- dijo ella en su oído mientras el pelirrubio sostenía fuertemente su varita al escucharla, antes de que alguno reaccionara un pulso de magia se sintió y de un remolino salieron Harry Potter sosteniendo a una herida Pansy.- Interrumpo algo.- dijo el pelinegro mirando como los mortifagos apuntaban hacia el mientras Draco solo lo miraba algo extrañado por sostener a la pelinegra quien lo miraba furiosamente, ese momento fue propicio para que otra aparición se realizara solo para demostrar que Dumbledore había salido del lugar.

-Maldito bastardo.- dijo Bellatrix mientras los demás mortifagos lo miraban molesto.- Muere Potter.- dijo Draco apuntándole con la varita, el pelinegro se agacho y con la sangre que estaba goteando dibujo rápidamente en el suelo antes de que el maleficio asesino cayera sobre el.- _Algiz._\- el pelinegro elevo su mano para que del grafo en el suelo saliera una luz que se convirtió en cúpula haciendo que el hechizo asesino rebotara en el asombrando a todos la barrera bajo y el pelinegro apunto a los mortifagos.- _Duplexio Desmaius_.- dijo apuntando a Draco siendo el único blanco ocasionando que cayera pesadamente al suelo.- _Avada Kedavra._\- escucho la voz de Bellatrix y Gibbon antes de perder la conciencia.

_**Flashback End:**_

Acabo de contar lo que sucedió año y medio atrás.- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que ahora seas mujer?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras la ahora femenina Draco se levantaba furiosa.- ¡Tiene todo que ver!- dijo ella gritándole al pelinegro quien al verla enojada solo le devolvió la mirada.- Después de fallar en esa simple tarea y del miserable fallo en recuperar la diadema de Ravenclaw y antes de que Voldemort muriera a manos de tu hermano y el anciano ese; Voldemort me lanzo una maldición que solo él conocía, era una de efecto lento y este es el resultado.- dijo ella más calmada.-Entonces él es el único que conocía el contra-hechizo.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que ella bajara la cabeza para después comenzar a llorar.- Y…yo no…..no quiero…no quiero ser…..ser una ni….niña, ten….tenia pla…..planes, pla…..planes que ahora….se….serán impo…..imposibles.- dijo ella entre sollozos siendo o tratando de calmarlos su madre.

-Si él era el único que conocía el contra hechizo o la contra maldición, las probabilidades de que alguien pueda rehacerlo y pueda formular la contra maldición debe de ser mínima.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación.- Si me permites decirlo y puedas perdonar mi atrevimiento, por tu belleza e increíble y sexy cuerpo.- dijo sin ver como la pelirrubia de cabello sedoso se enrojecía como un tomate maduro, las dos mujeres que vinieron con Draco estaban con la boca abierta y tanto Daphne como Pansy se miraron para suspirar.- Y como fue tu comportamiento en el colegio.- la cara de Draco paso de tomate a un irreconocible seño.- Y ahora que tu padre está muerto o en Azkaban, y siendo las dos mujeres, los aliados tanto como los que repugnan a la casa Malfoy las tendrán en la mira.- dijo el pelinegro sentándose nuevamente y mirando el cielo raso de la habitación dejo en claro su punto.- Pero yo soy…soy…..no…no…- decía la ahora mujer mientras abrazaba a su madre con todas sus fuerzas y está también la abrazaba.- Tranquila…tranquila mi niña.- decía la mujer mayor mientras trataba de calmar a su llorosa y nerviosa hija.- Las dos son un blanco fácil para la facción de la luz como para la facción neutra, aun mas para los enemigos que hizo tu padre en el mundo mágico.- dijo mirándola a las tres féminas quienes trataban de calmarse al dejar de imaginar cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora.

El pelinegro se levantó y se arrodillo delante de la fémina quien solo seguía llorando hasta que sintió como eran tomadas sus manos con suavidad dejo de llorar solo para ver como el pelinegro tomaba sus manos con delicadeza.- Nuestro trato en el colegio no fue de lo mejor, claro está.- dijo el pelinegro para después con su pulgar limpiar el rastro de lágrimas de una sonrojada pelirrubia.- Pero esto está fuera de discusión.- dijo el pelinegro parándose mientras ella seguía mirándolo junto con las dos féminas que venían con ella.- Por poco me engañas…Bellatrix.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a la otra fémina que no había hablado en todo el tiempo que llevaban reunidos.- No sabes cómo te odio o como te repudio.- dijo el pelinegro causando que la fémina temblara al ver como detrás del pelinegro el aura que liberaba tomaba la forma de una criatura de 7 cabezas las cuales tenían la mirada clavada en ella, el mismísimo monstruo que causo miedo en el corazón de un héroe idílico para ella estaba parado delante de ella mirándola como una presa, la Hidra estaba mirándola como si estuviera cavando en su interior.

-Debería de matarte para devolverte el favor de matar a mi padrino.- dijo el pelinegro forzando a la fémina que lo viera a sus ojos.- Debería de llevarte hasta el ministerio para que vuelvas a tu antiguo calabozo y te pudras allí con todos tus amigos mortifagos.- dijo el pelinegro forzándola a que se levantara del sillón mientras ella no dejaba de verlo a los ojos.- Pero al ver como defendiste a tu hermana, a tu familia merece mi consideración.- dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba a la pelinegra quien dejó caer el disfraz que llevaba siendo llevad al centro de la habitación mientras el pelinegro la sujetaba.- Kreacher, el cuchillo ancestral.- dijo el pelinegro llamando al elfo quien inmediatamente apareció solo para congelarse al ver a quien quería marcar.- _**Mi señor…**_\- iba a seguir solo para que el pelinegro extendiera su mano y tomara el cuchillo de las manos del elfo.- La orden fue clara Kreacher.- dijo el pelinegro mientras el elfo retrocediera.- ¡Ven aquí, Bellatrix!- dijo el pelinegro con fuerza mientras la fémina se acercaba renuentemente hasta que estuviera delante del Lord Black.

El pelinegro tomo la palma de la mano derecha de la mujer y con el cuchillo le corto la palma para después cortarse la palma derecha y con la palma sangrante tomo la mano derecha de la mujer que poco o nada entendía de este ritual.- ¡Bellatrix Lestrange, antes Bellatrix Black! ¡Juras por tu sangre y la sangre de tu sangre defender las costumbres y tradiciones de la familia Black!- dijo el pelinegro mientras la pelinegra lo miraba algo asustada al darse cuenta del ritual; un ritual perdido y ancestral del mundo mágico: el ritual de sangre.


	9. Pasión Desenfrenada y Recuerdos

**Pasión Desenfrenada y Recuerdos**

"_No hay lugar más triste que ese donde te recuerdas feliz"_

Estaba amaneciendo, los gallos cantaban mientras las gallinas anunciaban que los huevos ya estaban a la orden, en uno de los variopintos cuartos de un hogar desaliñado la luz del sol entraba por las persianas alumbrando un cuarto semioscuro donde el rosa era el color predominante, en esta habitación, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, con espacio suficiente para albergar cómodamente a su ocupante la cual estaba durmiendo, ella bufo e intentó taparse los ojos con la sábana sólo para descubrir que era un esfuerzo inútil; ella se destapo e intentó tapar su bostezo con su mano, ella paseó su mirada por la habitación solo para enfocarse en un punto, oculto entre su ropero y el suelo, donde su mano podía caber perfectamente había una trampa donde ella guardaba algo, algo muy preciado para ella.

Ella se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia su ropero, se agacho y con cuidado movió la trampa y de su escondite sacó un sobre blanco, camino con el sobre en sus manos hacia su cama, se sentó y abrió el sobre sacando dos fotos, dos fotos mágicas las cuales se movían, una la guardó en el espaldar de su cama donde había una miríada de fotos, ella se enfocó en la que tenía en sus manos, en ella estaba un pelinegro de ojos verdes abrazando a una pelirroja oji marrón pecosa la cual estaba sonrojada, ambos estaban sonriendo y con las manos entrelazadas; gotas cayeron sobre la foto mientras la fémina seguía viendo la foto, ella con su mano libre se limpió las lágrimas.- Mi Harry, yo ... .yo...lo siento.- dijo ella mientras apretaba la fotografía contra su pecho.- Lo siento ...lo siento mucho.- decía ella mirando la foto.- Espero puedas perdonarme.- dijo ella abrazando la fotografía mirando al horizonte.- Donde quiera que estés, espero que puedas perdonarme.- dijo ella acunando la foto en su pecho.

Unos pasos se escucharon acercándose, la fémina rápidamente guardó la fotografía en el pequeño escondite detrás de la cabecera de su cama, con los dorsos de sus manos trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas y se echó sobre su cama tapándose con las sábanas fingiendo estar dormida, la puerta fue abierta por una mujer de edad la cual venía con una sonrisa en su rostro y una taza de te para la fémina en la habitación.- Ginevra, levántate querida.- dijo la mujer madura mientras despertaba a su hija la cual le "sonrió".- Toma tu té.- dijo la madura alcanzando la taza mientras Ginevra se levantaba de la cama.- Toma.- insistió su madre dándole la taza, la pelirroja menor asintió y con cuatro o más sorbos se bebió el contenido.- Gracias mami.- dijo ella dándole la taza y la mujer salió mientras la pelirroja menor caía sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados.

En su inconsciente ella era atada de manos y pies sin poner resistencia, miro a un costado donde estaba su captora la cual era un reflejo suyo la cual tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.- Lo siento…..de verdad lo siento.- decía su reflejo mientras la pelirroja original solo sonreía y unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- Lo sé, lo sé.- decía ella mientras las ataduras se reforzaban y la apretaban contra un muro el cual se iba alejando poco a poco.- Trata de no….no besarlo.- decía la prisionera mientras el reflejo se volteaba y viendo como las lágrimas seguían cayendo.- Es una promesa.- dijo sonriendo asintiendo al pedido de la prisionera la cual sonrió mientras sus impolutas vestiduras blancas se mancharon de sangre, las lágrimas lo tiñeron ya que estas eran lágrimas de sangre, unas lágrimas _verdaderas_ ya que con sus acciones, sus palabras y pensamientos ella mató…...ella mató lo que de verdad quería, por lo que su corazón latía con más fuerza.- Harry ...Harry…..Mi Harry…..sálvame.- era lo que su reflejo oía antes de desaparecer.

Dublín, Irlanda:

En un castillo de blancos muros y de techos abovedados, la luz del sol tocaba estos dando un aspecto blanquecino a las altas defensas mágicas del mismo que, como custodios de una mazmorra, custodiaban a los habitantes los cuales siendo pocos, eran capaces de cualquier cosa por uno de ellos; este castillo, antes abandonado en sus albores, albergaba a la "oscura" familia Black, una de las familias fundadoras del Wizengamot, una de las "Sagradas Veintiocho"; este castillo tenía tantos secretos que dejaría en ridículo al castillo Hogwarts, ilusiones de pasillos sin salida, plantas carnívoras salidas de la nada, dragones sin alas que atacaban al menor movimiento, un agujero que succionaba hasta la luz solo para descubrir que era una especie de portal que los dejaba en el agujero más profundo de la Tierra.

En una de las muchas habitaciones estaba una gran cama con doseles albornados, en la cual podrían entrar hasta 10 personas cómodamente, la luz del sol entró por la persianas del gran ventanal dando de lleno en los ojos de un pelinegro que quiso cubrirse sólo para descubrir que no podía levantar sus brazos ya que ambos tenían peso sobre ellos, Harry abrió sus cansinos ojos después de molestarse en parpadear muchas veces tratando de que estos se acostumbraron a la luz.- Necesi...necesito comprar esas cortinas.- se recordó de ese día donde el con Pansy y Daphne salieron a pasear por el centro de Tokio donde los tres miraron los centros comerciales donde se perdieron por un buen tiempo.- Vuel...vuelve a dormir.- dijo una aterciopelada voz a su costado derecho, el pelinegro giro para ver a una desnuda Pansy con sus turgentes pechos apoyada en su pecho.- De...déjenme dor….dormir.- dijo otra femenina voz a su costado izquierdo donde él se encontró con nada más ni nada menos a Daphne Greengrass la cual estaba igual que su compañera de casa, desnuda y con algunos chupetones en el cuello y en sus pechos sobretodo rodeando el pezón rosado que contrastaba con sus pechos blancos como la leche.

-Disfrutas de la vista, amor.- dijo Isanae levantando las ligeras sábanas de terciopelo, Harry miró a su enamorada la cual compartía los mismos detalles con las féminas presentes, las tres estaban tal cual como vinieron al mundo, él estaba por responder cuando su dragón fue acariciado por la peli gris.- Mmmmm...al menos una parte de ti si lo disfruta.- dijo la peli gris antes de pasar su lengua por todo el tronco y acabar con un chupetón en el glande del pelinegro quien sin querer apretó los pechos de Pansy y Daphne las cuales comenzaron a despertar; la peli gris comenzó a chupar como una piruleta el pene del pelinegro el cual apretaba los pechos de las chicas, Pansy se despertó solo para llevar su mano a la cabeza de la peli gris.- Trágalo todo, _zorra_.- dijo ella sensualmente en el oído del pelinegro el cual la besó con fuerza, Daphne apartó la cabeza de Harry de los labios de Pansy solo para reclamar los labios de Harry como suyos y acariciando la entrepierna de Pansy con su mano libre mientras con su pie intentaba acariciar la entrepierna de la peli gris la cual tragaba el pene de Harry.

Harry apretó el agarre de sus manos en los pechos de las chicas solo para que estas apartaran sus manos, gatearon y con sus pechos a la altura de la entrepierna del pelinegro se miraron solo para darse un beso caliente donde no dejaban de mirar al pelinegro el cual solo les sonreía, ellas apoyaron entre sus pechos el pene sobresaliendo la cabeza la cual era chupada por Isanae la cual por "casualidad" besaba los pezones de ambas chicas, el pelinegro se tensó solo para que las tres se pusieron a chupar intercaladamente el pene del pelinegro, ellas lo masturbaron solo para que a los pocos segundos eyaculara en los rostros de las tres, Daphne se volteo a mirar a Pansy solo para que entre las dos lamieran los restos del semen en sus rostros mientras Isanae se llevaba los pegotes de su rostro a su boca chupando sus dedos sensualmente sin apartar la vista de Harry el cual la veía sin vergüenza.- Harry, sabes dónde…..- una malhumorada Bellatrix estaba en el umbral de la puerta solo para mirar sorprendida a los cuatro jóvenes desnudos, antes de que alguno pudiera hablar, la pelinegra mayor salió rápidamente con el rostro rojo.- Dame duro, _mi dragón.-_ dijo Daphne la cual montó la verga de Harry mientras este estaba algo distraído por lo que había pasado.

Daphne subía y bajaba mientras gemía del placer, un placer que poco a poco nacía al conocer a Harry, al verdadero Harry y no como lo hacían ver sus disque "compañeros"; mientras ella seguía con lo suyo se inclinó y tomando la cara de Harry entre sus manos ella le sonrió.- Gracias.- dijo ella mientras el pelinegro acariciaba su suave y tersa piel.- Gracias por no dejarme, gracias por no abandonarme.- Harry sintió como una gota de agua caía sobre su mejilla, él miró como lágrimas salían mientras sonreía.- Gracias por estar a mi lado.- dijo él antes de darle un beso, un beso que expresaba todos sus sentimientos, la tomó de las caderas mientras dejaba de besarla.- Gracias por todo.- dijo ella mientras apretaba el rostro del pelinegro permitiendo que este lamiera su pezón antes de ponérselo en la boca sacando un gemido de la pelirrubia la cual se dejó querer.- No lo acapares, _hermana_.- dijo Pansy recostando al pelinegro para, literalmente, sentarse en la cara del pelinegro quien ahora jugaba con el clítoris de la pelinegra quien tomando los pechos de Daphne entre sus manos los apretó dando un gemido las dos al mismo tiempo, las dos se miraron solo para que Pansy tomando la cara de Daphne la acercara y le diera un beso lujurioso.- La sien….siento….siento….- dijo Pansy retorciéndose de placer al sentir como la lengua de Harry se retorcía en su interior, Daphne estaba por devolverle el beso a Pansy solo para encontrarse con el trasero de Isanae quien tomo su cabeza y la puso entre sus glúteos después guio la cabeza de Pansy hacia su entrepierna, cuando sintió como las lenguas de las Slytherin se retorcía en sus dos cavidades dio un gemido que podría despertar a los muertos.

Desconocido para ellos una milf pelinegra estaba sentada en el suelo con su bata abierta, una mano estrujando su pezón derecho mientras que la otra estaba jugando con el clítoris, mordiendo el cordón de su bata de seda sintió como estaba por correrse.- ¡Amo!- dijo ella mientras una marca que recorría todo en su cuello brillaba rojiza mente, se estiró mientras mojaba la pared frente suyo.- ¡Seré su esclava! ¡Su puta esclava!- dijo ella excitadamente mientras se corría por segunda vez; el grito pasó de largo ya que las tres se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Pansy bebía los jugos de Isanae solo para que Daphne tomará su cabeza y la hiciera a un lado para que ella pegara su boca a la vagina de Isanae, Pansy se levantó mirando como Harry sorbía sus jugos y con la corrida de Isanae en su boca beso a Harry compartiendo los jugos de ambas.- Eso fue….- dijo Daphne antes de que Pansy, con ojos traviesos la mirara.- ¡Mi turno!- dijo ella antes de empujarla y rápidamente tomará el lugar de Daphne la cual, para vengarse, tomó los pezones y los retorció ganándose un gemido erótico de su amiga.- Vas a disfrutarlo.- dijo ella antes de lamer dos dedos y los insertará en su raja, Pansy chillo mientras forzaba su rebote apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Harry.- ¡Chilla, _perra_!- dijo Isanae tomando su rostro y dándole un beso después de morderle el labio inferior.

-¡Dame duro!¡Házmelo duro, Harry!- dijo solo para que el pelinegro la levantara y tomándola de la cintura comienza a penetrarla duro y rápido haciendo que la pelinegra con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y en blanco se apegaba a su pecho haciendo que los pezones de ella y él se frotaran entre si.- ¡OH SI!¡Follame, FOLLAMEEE!- exclamo la pelinegra mientras las otras dos féminas frotaban sus intimidades entre si en la clásica posición de tijeras; después de que Harry recostara a Pansy la cual estaba babeando y mirando el cielo raso de la habitación perdidamente Isanae se sentó en su cara y por inercia Pansy metió su lengua en la vagina de la peli gris mientras esta buscaba fervientemente a Harry el cual martillaba su cintura con la de Pansy.- ¡Me corro!- gritaron los cuatro, Daphne se paró a un lado de ellos y sacando sus dedos de su intimidad chorreo sus jugos en la cara de ambos los cuales seguían besándose. Harry soltó a Pansy de la cual sus jugos mezclados con el semen del pelinegro salieron a chorros.- Mi turno, querido.- dijo Isanae la cual tomo la verga del pelinegro y de un solo movimiento se la encajo en su vagina la cual se abrió anticipadamente como si estuviera esperándola con ansias.-¡Siiiii!- dijo la peli gris mientras Harry tomando con sus dientes el pezón izquierdo lo estiraba.- ¡Siii!¡Cógeme, COGEME!- dijo la peli gris apretando la cabeza del pelinegro contra su pecho. Daphne se hinco y con su lengua lamió las bolas de Harry y la vagina de Isanae quien con una mano forzó a que la pelirroja le lamiera su raja.

Pasaron más de 3 horas después del amanecer y en una habitación contigua a la del patriarca Black, donde los cuatro seguían disfrutando su intimidad, una pelirrubia se tocaba descaradamente, sus piernas estaban abiertas y con 4 dedos se autocomplacia, dos en cada orificio mientras su otra mano estaba apretando las sabanas, sus pechos doble D tirando para talla E estaban con sus pezones totalmente erguidos, saco raudamente sus dos dedos de la vagina liberando un chorro mientras se estiraba completamente en su cama la cual tenía sus sábanas totalmente húmedas.- ¡Follame!- exclamó ella gritando por 5° vez; Harry estaba gozando mientras penetraba a la primera en la torre la cual era una pelirrubia pechugona y con una retaguardia que cualquier mujer envidiaría.- ¡Daphne!- grito el pelinegro mientras Daphne se corría por 7° vez y sentía como su útero se hinchaba cada vez más.-¡_Si, Harry, dame, hazme tu mujer, hazme la madre de tus hijos_!- pensaba ella mientras se estrujaba sus pechos DD, Harry saco su pene de la vagina de Daphne la cual tapó con una mano su vagina evitando que el semen se escurriera, el pelinegro guio su _dragón_ hacia la vagina de la segunda en la torre, una peli gris la cual estaba besando a la pelinegra que tenía encima de ella.- ¡Follame!- dijo ella al recibir el miembro de Harry el cual seguía duro a pesar de correrse por más de 6 veces.- ¡Follame!¡Follame!- decía entre besos con la pelinegra quien sentía como Harry la horadaba con sus dedos, pasaron algunos minutos que para Isanae se hicieron largos cuando Harry soltó su semilla en ella.- ¡Déjame ser la madre de tus hijos, mi Harry!- gritó Pansy al ser penetrada por el pelinegro quien estaba apretando los pechos E de la peli gris la cual estaba con la lengua afuera.- Mmmmm.- quería decir algo la peli gris pero no podía ya que Pansy estaba sorbiendo su lengua mientras la besaba.- ¡Me corro!- dijeron los dos pelinegros al mismo tiempo.

Harry miró a su izquierda observando como Daphne abrazaba a la inconsciente Pansy la cual se apegaba a su amiga rubia aplastando sus senos con los de su amiga, volteo a la derecha encontrándose con una Isanae la cual estaba durmiendo placenteramente dejando ver como escurría su semen de ambos orificios manchando sus blancas e inmaculadas piernas, se recostó solo para que las tres, inconscientemente, se apegaran a él y al encontrarlo con un suspiro de satisfacción se recostaron en su pecho tratando de acompasar los latidos de sus corazones con el de su amante ojiverde el cual solo las abrazo.- Daria todo por seguir despertando de esta manera.- dijo el ojiverde mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de una peli gris que se acurruco aún más si eso fuera posible.

Ya era pasado el mediodía cuando los cuatro se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia el comedor donde una pelinegra y una joven pelirrubia estaban hablando; cuando las puertas del comedor principal se abrieron las dos féminas sentadas en una mesa larga bien ornamentada y delicadamente adornada con varios candelabros, adornando los ventanales del comedor estaban unas cortinas azul zafiro adoseladas contrastando con el verde enebro de los muros, las dos féminas tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse al recordar los diferentes sucesos que la pasión desenfrenada de esos cuatro altero su despertar.- Buenos días.- saludaron los cuatro al unísono antes de sentarse en sus sitios, las féminas rodeando a Harry el cual estaba sentado en la cabecera, la comida apareció como solía suceder en Hogwarts , antes de que dieran un bocado la fémina restante de la familia Malfoy apareció en el comedor y estando todos juntos comenzaron a comer. En medio de la comida Daphne volteo a mirar a su amante el cual estaba tomando un sorbo de agua.- Harry.- el mencionado la miró.- ¿Cómo es que la encontraste?- preguntó ella mientras Harry ladeaba su cabeza a un lado.- La cámara de los Herederos.- preguntó ella haciendo que Draco escupiera su trozo de pescado y las dos féminas adultas lo miraran en shock.

-En si no fue difícil, verán…..

_**Flashback:**_

Era oficial, el año apestaba, Harry estaba en su cama echado mientras pensaba en todo lo que sucedió en el transcurso del año, su hermano la volvió a cagar.- Esto apesta.- dijo el pelinegro mirando el cielorraso del salón de DCAO.- Harry Potter, ¿acaso te aburre mi clase?- preguntó el maestro, Gilderoy Lockhart, uno de los peores profesores hasta la fecha solo siendo superado por Quirrell, el cual "misteriosamente" desapareció 4 semanas antes del fin de curso.- Le hice una pregunta Potter.- dijo Lockhart acercándose al niño de 13 años el cual dio un bufido y cogiendo sus cuadernos se levantó de su pupitre y se fue de la clase.- ¡Vuelva aquí!- fue lo que oyó antes de lanzar la puerta para que esta se cerrara de un portazo.

La luna y las estrellas ya brillaban en el firmamento mientras las criaturas en el bosque prohibido permanecían en silencio como si estuvieran ocultándose de algo, de un cazador, de una bestia que constantemente vigilaba a sus presas, presas las cuales estaban en zozobra, con constante miedo recorriendo sus cuerpos, Ronan, un centauro con el que, las veces que iba al bosque prohibido, hablaba le dijo que "algo" había despertado; por más que trato de sacarle ese "algo" el centauro siempre cambiaba de tema, pero siempre de daba la misma advertencia.- _Escucha bien y nunca, nunca la mires._\- el pelinegro lo veía irse mirando siempre de lado a lado y al menor ruido su arco y su única flecha bañada en veneno de acromántula en sus manos listo para un enfrentamiento a muerte; el solo recordar como sus andanzas hacia el bosque prohibido acababan de la misma manera le traía dolores de cabeza.

Salió de la biblioteca rumbo a su dormitorio, ya le pediría a Tobías, un elfo de la casa Potter, que le diera la cena a la cual nunca llegó, estaba en los pasadizos cuando lo escucho, un sonido de arrastre, como si algo o alguien se estuviera arrastrando, el sonido venia de sus espaldas así que hizo caso a su amigo centauro, salió corriendo de allí, corrió lo más que pudo y dio la vuelta por un esquina donde tropezó con la Sra. Norris, el gato del conserje, el gato saltó a su espalda apenas se levantó el pelinegro, el pelinegro corrió y apenas vio una puerta entreabierta, se metió a esta, era el almacén de pociones donde un profesor con el pelo grasiento estaba acomodando las botellas, el ver como su puerta se abría para que un pelinegro cerrara la puerta violentamente lo hizo distraer.- ¡Potter!- se levantó de su pequeño escritorio y se encaminó a la puerta.-¡¿Que….- estaba por hablar cuando escucharon como ese sonido pasaba por delante de ellos y detrás de la puerta.-¡Potter!- vio como el pelinegro se sujetaba la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.- _¡Muerte!¡Déjame matar!¡ Muerte!¡Matar….matar!-_ el pelinegro por más que tapara sus oídos escuchaba esa voz, una voz tan antigua como siniestra y por más fuerza que apretara sus oídos la voz se escuchaba.- Dale algo estúpido.- decía un retrato de un viejo calvo con una barba de chivo.- Voy, maestro.- dijo el profesor mientras se perdía entre las estanterías.- Nunca pensé encontrar otro, pero…- el viejo en el retrato lo miraba como si estuviera intrigado.

_**Flashback Pause:**_

-¿Maestro?- preguntó una pelirrubia pálida.- ¡¿No será….- la joven pelirrubia pálida se puso de pie mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.- Correcto, Draco, ese retrato era el de Salazar Slytherin.- dijo Harry depositando su taza de café en el platillo; el silencio reinaba en el lugar como si este fuera el único presente.- Mierda.- dijo Pansy mirando a su amante mientras las demás féminas en el comedor asintieron.-Doble mierda.- dijo Draco mirándola solo para que el pelinegro asintió.

_**Rewinding:**_

El pelinegro estaba respirando rápidamente mientras se sujetaba el pecho.- ¿Que…qué era eso?- preguntó el pelinegro solo para que el profesor volviera con una botellita con un líquido azulado.- Tómalo, es mil veces mejor que una poción revitalizante.- dijo el profesor de pociones el cual miraba como su alumno se tomaba de un solo sorbo el líquido y este comenzaba a hacer efecto.- ¿Qué era eso, maestro?- preguntó el profesor al cuadro, el hombre del cuadro solo se acariciaba la barba.- Eso debería de estar encerrado, debería de estar en la cámara.- dijo el calvo mientras los dos pelinegros en la habitación lo miraban.- "Eso" es o era la última defensa del colegio.- dijo el calvo antes de irse a saber quién, solo que el cuadro ahora estaba vacío.

-Profesor.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a Snape el cual se volteo.- "Eso" hablaba.- dijo el pelinegro antes de caer inconsciente.- ¿Qué demonios era eso?- dijo el profesor de pociones antes de tomar al chico y llevarlo hacia la enfermería; camino al ala enfermería se topó con un comité variopinto; una pelirroja, el director del colegio, la profesora Proud quien caminaba de aquí para allá, el profesor Flitwick y la enfermera del colegio, la señora Pomfrey.- ¡Harry!- dijo la pelirroja mirando a su primogénito en los brazos de Severus.- Snape ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a mi hijo?- dijo la pelirroja apuntándole con la varita.- Pomfrey, le suministre una poción revitalizadora, solo está durmiendo.- dijo el pelinegro pasando a un lado de la pelirroja la cual lo seguía con la mirada.- ¿Que paso con Harry, Severus?- pregunto el director mientras Snape depositaba a Harry en una de las camas.- Llego corriendo a mi despacho.- dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba al pelinegro.- Llego antes de que algo pasara detrás de la puerta.- dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba para salir del ala de la enfermería.- Dumbledore, algo está en el colegio. Algo muy antiguo.- dijo el pelinegro antes de salir rumbo a su despacho para averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

Ya era de día y el sol le pegó en los ojos al pelinegro, quien despertó y se giró hacia la derecha encontrándose con su madre la cual estaba durmiendo a su lado acariciando como si fuera un peluche.- Mi bebe.- decía ella mientras reforzaba el agarre.- Mmmmm.- trato de hablar el pelinegro pero al estar en el mortal abrazo de su madre no salió ninguna palabra ya que su boca estaba a la altura de los pechos de la pelirroja quien lo abrazó más fuerte.- Lily, creo que lo estas ahogando.- dijo Pomfrey mirando como el niño se agitaba en su agarre.- Ha…¡Harry!- de nada sirvió la alerta de la enfermera ya que al ver que su hijo estaba sano y salvo lo apapacho en un abrazo de oso.

-Ma….mama.- decía el pelinegro en los brazos de su madre la cual lo soltó después de revisarlo exhaustivamente.- Estoy bien, mamá.- dijo el pelinegro mientras trataba de apartarse del abrazo de su madre.- Está bien, vamos al comedor.- dijo ella parándose de la cama mientras el pelinegro se levantaba y se dirigía al comedor a lado de su madre.- ¿Cómo están las clases?- preguntó Lily mirando a su hijo el cual solo suspiro.- Todo está bien, siento como mi magia crece cada día.- dijo el sonriendo mientras su madre solo sonreía falsamente ya que su primogénito tenía un techo el cual estaba por alcanzar.- Ma,ma, llegaremos tarde a este paso.- decía ella mirando como su hijo aceleraba el paso.- Mi niño, lo siento, perdóname.- dijo ella susurrando ya que su hijo siempre viviría bajo ese estigma de ser un squib en una familia de grandes magos.

El pelinegro salió de las clases de pociones mientras el profesor Snape volvió a castigar a Henry por veinteava vez en este periodo, estaba caminando por un pasadizo del primer piso cuando un fantasma desconocido para él apareció delante suyo.- Sígueme.- dijo el fantasma mirando al pelinegro el cual lo siguió curioso.- Soy Edgar Cloggs, un fantasma único.- dijo mientras guiaba a Harry por recovecos y pasadizos que el pelinegro nunca había visto.- Solo obedezco a 4 personas.- dijo el fantasma deteniéndose delante de un muro blanco impoluto, como si hubiera estado oculto a plena vista.- Pon un poco de tu sangre en el muro.- dijo el fantasma solo para que el pelinegro lo hiciera, el rastro de sangre permaneció sin cambiar solo para que unos pocos segundos después la mancha brillara en colores dorados y de la nada una puerta de madera bellamente adornada apareciera en el muro.- Adelante y…..buena suerte.- dijo el fantasma desapareciendo, el pelinegro agarro dubitativamente las aldabas de la puerta solo para que empujara y las puertas se abrieran revelando una luz cegadora.

_**Flashback Pause:**_

-¡Te cruzaste con el basilisco!- grito Bellatrix mientras señalaba al pelinegro.- Si.- afirmo el pelinegro mirándola como si eso no importara.- En…entonces...tú fuiste con el que Lord Voldemort hablo en la cámara.- no sabía si afirmar o no eso pero el pelinegro solo la miro planamente.- Mi hermano trató de llegar a la cámara; llegue, conversamos, peleamos y lo derrote- dijo el pelinegro como si nada pasara.


End file.
